Lucy's Split Decision
by Timothynvb
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are in a band full of their friends. They go through many things… A close companion dies and Lucy gets a partner and it's not Natsu... She has a hard choice to make. Who to choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to my new fanfic! This one is going to be a long sad one… I'm sorry to say this guys. I just wanted to put it out there on the first chapter as a warning. This story might have some late updates because of school. Oh and I'm sorry if the characters are OOC! I just try to make the characters act as realistic as possible in those situations. And this story does not have Lisanna hating on it, I promised. And I got introduced to the anime Kuroko No Basuke and Free! Iwatobi Swim Club and I love them so much! I'm recommending it to anyone who reads this fanfic and hasn't watched it! Also, my updating schedule for this fanfic is once every week! I'm not sure which days because it depends where you live. I live in Australia so it'll probably be every Wednesday. I'm not sure but all I know so far is that I'm going to update once a week. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **"" "" ""**

"Natsu! Natsu!" The blonde shouted from afar.

"Hey Luce – oof!" Lucy tackled him.

"I've got something exciting to tell you!"

"Uh huh… can you please get off me first? You're so fat Luce…" Natsu chuckled.

"Oh sorry… it's not my fault my best friend always goes eating every 5 minutes and takes me along." She still sat on top of him.

"So, what was that exciting news you wanted to tell me?"

"We won! We get to perform!"

"Oh coo- Wait what?!"

"We won the band contest!" Lucy squealed.

"Are. You. Serious?! Have you told the rest of the band yet? They're either at basketball or boxing training."

Lucy shook her head. "I ran into you first… literally." She giggled. "Why aren't you at training? Got detention again?"

"Yep… Wait, you were at detention too!"

"Shut up…" Lucy pouted.

"(Sigh) You guys are **already** on top of each other. Get a room." Gray shook his head.

"What…?" Natsu blushed as Lucy tried to get off him but ended up flashing her undergarment to him.

Gray face-palmed. "Have you guys heard? We won. If you guys are done…" He explained, then unconsciously stripped.

"Yep! If we win districts, we go to regionals, then states and then…"

"World tour!" They all shouted.

"What are you ladies squealing about?! You're making me deaf!" Gajeel whined.

Jellal followed behind twirling a pen.

"Why do you always twirl a long object in your hand Jellal?" Gray asked.

"That's what she said!" Lucy and Natsu laughed in unison. They first-bumped.

"You two are so immature." Jellal shook his head.

"The FT Delinquents please go to the principal's office. I repeat, The FT Delinquents to the principal's office. Thankyou." The sweet voice of Mirajane announced into the speakers.

"Oh fuck… What did we do wrong now?" Gajeel groaned.

"Well, we **are** the delinquents in this school…" Lucy shrugged. "Let's get going before gramps has a heart attack."

They nodded and walked to Makarov Dreyar's office. Once they had arrived, everyone looked at Lucy to knock on the door.

"Of course the girl has to knock on the door, just because girls don't get in trouble. You guys are so sexist."

"No, we are the **sexiest**." Natsu sniggered.

The blonde knocked on the wooden door and jumped out of her skin as someone answered the door immediately.

"Crap Mira! You nearly made me shit my pants!"

"Come in. All of you. Now." The white-haired beauty demanded.

They group looked at each other and gulped. Jellal just continued twirling the pen in his hand. He didn't really care. He had spoken to Makarov earlier so he knew what he was in for.

"Yo gramps." Jellal greeted calmly.

"Hello Jellal. Everybody, please sit down."

They all sat stiffly, a little scared at his serious tone.

"Um… G-g-gramps?"

"Yes Lucy dear?"

"I know we're always in trouble but, are we in **big** trouble? Like big, big trouble?" She asked nervously.

"No my little brats. But you will be if you don't obey what I'm going to tell you."

They all sighed in relief.

"Just shut up and listen because gramps is gonna make me the boss." Jellal smirked.

"Eh?!"

"Jellal! (Sigh) I wanted to tell them!" Makarov complained.

"Sorry…"

"Wait… Boss for what exactly?" Lucy inquired.

"For your band of course! You need **someone** to manage and keep you juvenile kids in check." Makarov explained.

They all groaned.

"Why gramps?" Natsu pouted.

"You guys realise that this doesn't change anything right? Jellal may be responsible, but he's cool. We just gotta be ourselves and do what we normally do." Gray chuckled.

"Be awesome!" They all shouted.

"So when's districts?" Gajeel asked.

"Next week." Jellal replied.

"Seriously?! We can't learn 2 whole new songs by next week!" Lucy exclaimed.

"When are we playing?"

"You guys are last… and there are 20 schools competing in our region. The top 6 go to regionals."

"Last?! The judges are going to be tired and bored!" Lucy complained.

"That's why we got to blow them away."

"Ok. Listen up brats. We haven't won in 7 years so we would **love** it if you could just beat Sabertooth. That is all. You are dismissed. Mira! Escort them out please." Makarov sat back down.

"Yes Master." Mira bowed and gestured for the group to walk out the door.

"This is going to be a long week…" They all sighed.

 **"" "" ""**

 **Hope you guys liked the first chapter! Please stick around for the next chapter that will be posted next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps! I hope you guys like my story so far! And change of plans! I will now update every 3rd day from now on, not every week! Ididn't want you guys to wait... I shall get straight to it! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I love Fairy Tail, but unfortunately do not own it!**

"" "" ""

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Gajeel began strumming his electric guitar to ease his stress. One week to learn 2 songs, by heart.

"Hey Gaj- Kya!" The girl quickly closed the door.

"Levy! Come on in!" Gajeel invited. She cautiously walked in and rapidly blocked her eyes. "What? What's the matter?" Gajeel stood up.

"NO! Sit your ass down!" Levy demanded.

"W-why?" he asked nervously.

Levy blushed. "Because you're only in your jocks… trunks… whatever you want to call them…"

"Oh shit!" Gajeel dived behind his wardrobe. "Just give me a second…"

"Why are you naked in your dorm?! **Anyone** can walk in!" She scolded. "Wait, is Gray's stripping habit contagious?" Levy started freaking out and she looked down to check if her clothes were still there.

"No, it's not contagious." The male laughed. "Sorry. I'm just stressed out is all."

"Why?" Gajeel came out from behind the wardrobe. "Is it because of the band thing? Lu-chan told me." Levy explained.

"Yeah… It's a major bummer. 2 songs! Unbelievable!" Gaajeel shook his head.

"I could help you…?"

"You can play?!"

"Duh… I haven't played in 3 years but I could help you still." Levy offered.

"Yes! Yes please!"

Levy giggled. "I could help you guys choose the songs too."

"Yep! This is great! I will **definitely** learn my songs by next week. Thanks Shrimp."

"No probs. First, let me see how rusty I am." Levy picked up Gajeel's guitar and began playing the tune 'Thanks For the Memories' by Fall Out Boy. She started going faster and faster and faster. She made a few mistakes but Gajeel was still mesmerised. She then changed the song to 'Beast and the Harlot' by Avenged Sevenfold. (A/N which is an awesome song and hard one to play on Guitar Hero.) Levy stopped playing suddenly as a lightbulb flashed.

"Why did you stop?! That was sick!"

"Thanks but I should probably stick to reading books. But we need a band meeting pronto. You got everyone's number?"

"Yeah but I don't have Bunny Girl's. She doesn't trust me with her number. She said something about taking precautions because she doesn't want me stalking her."

"I have her number."

"Unbelievable!"

"Meet at Music room 22. Bring your guitar and tell everyone else to bring their instruments." Levy walked out.

Gajeel sighed. "This is going to be a long day…" He forgot about her OCD.

~ At the Meeting ~

"Where are those 2?!" Jellal asked furiously.

"Probably making trouble." Gajeel thought out loud.

"Or making out." Gray sniggered. He was Natsu's wingman.

"Hey!" Natsu and Lucy exclaimed. The bent over catching their breaths.

"Where have you 2 been?!" Levy asked.

"We… had… detention…" They explained through puffs.

Gajeel looked at Gray.

The raven-haired male sighed. "Fuck you."

Gray handed Gajeel a 5 dollar bill.

"What…?"

"They bet if you guys were either making out or making trouble." Jellal explained.

"Thanks Gajeel for not thinking we were making out." Lucy smiled.

"No. I thought that too. I just said the more mature option because I'm a better person than Gray is."

Natsu face-palmed. "You're so full of yourself."

"So are you!" Gray pointed.

"You wanna go stripper?!"

"I have my clothes on this time!"

"Check again!"

They began to brawl.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT YO ASSES DOWN!" Lucy shouted at the top of her lungs.

Everyone froze. It was silent with only a long, high-pitched fart to be heard. They all turned to look at Jellal. He blushed. Suddenly, there was a small 'ahem' at the door. It was Erza.

"Did I interrupt… something…?"

Jellal dived behind Lucy and internally died. The blonde teen pat his head sympathetically. He had the **biggest** crush on the red-head and he just farted in front of her. (A/N He is a dude after all)

"No! You need to stay and help us! Help them!" Levy begged.

"What am I even doing here?" Erza shook her head and sat on the couch which Jellal **was** sitting on.

"Ok! Jellal, go through the computer data-base, Gray, help him. Natsu, Lucy, go through the songs the school already has, Gajeel you're with me and Erza, supervision for these knuckle-heads." Levy explained as she ticked things off her clipboard.

"Let the Hunger Games begin…"

"" "" ""

"Natsu! Give me my pen back!" Gray shouted.

"I didn't take it!" he shouted back from across the halls.

"Who took it then?!"

Erza whacked him on the head. "No fighting. More working!" She scolded and pointed to under the keyboard.

Gray looked under his keyboard and found his pen. "Oh thanks."

"They've been working for 3 hours now. Let's give them a break." Levy suggested.

"Alright… Everyone! FT Delinquents! Fall in!" Erza commanded.

They all trudged in with bored expressions plastered on their faces.

"Let's join every song we found and pick the best ones. Then from there, we will narrow the candidates down."

Everyone dumped all the papers in the middle of the room.

"We couldn't find any good ones cause this school has all old songs." Lucy explained.

"That's cool… I think we have enough." Levy giggled.

"You don't say?"

"Ok. Everyone take a bunch and grab a pen. Cross off the ones you don't like. I'll give you 1 to 2 hours. Go!" Erza exclaimed.

~ 2 Hours Later ~

Gajeel smashed his head against the desk several times repeating the same 3 letters. "FML. FML. FML. FML. FML. FML. FML." (A/N Means: fuck my life)

"Are you done yet Gajeel?"

"Nope but I'm starving as hell."

"I'll go get some burgers…?" Lucy offered.

"Go! Be gone!"

"Yeah, yeah." Lucy got up and grabbed her coat. "Who's coming?"

"I'll go Luce!" Natsu jumped up. His stomach grumbled. "Heh…"

They soon ran out the door after the group shouted orders at the duo.

Gajeel smashed his head on the table one last time before getting back to work.

~ 12 Agonizing Minutes Later ~

"We're back!" Lucy and Natsu burst through the doors. Everyone was fast asleep.

"Guys! Get up! It's only 3 in the afternoon!" Lucy shouted.

Gray and Gajeel continued snoring as Jellal was drooling. Erza yawned, smiled, shook Levy awake and then went back to sleep. Lucy and Natsu chuckled deviously. Natsu poured water on the boys and Lucy did it to the girls.

"KYA!"

They all jumped up. Erza chased the terrified duo down the hallway as the rest dried themselves and dug into the food.

"Wait for us! We're hungry too!" The 2 squealed, barely escaping from the clutches of the she-devil.

The group ate until they couldn't anymore.

"Ok! Now it's time to join information again and see what we have." Levy stood up.

"Alright…" They groaned.

~ An Hour Later ~

"We're done! Day one is over and we have actually accomplished something!" The petite bluenette exclaimed.

"We have 2 songs. It's now 5 in the afternoon and all we did was choose 2 songs? And you said we accomplished something?!" Jellal slouched onto the couch.

"It's better than nothing Jellal." Erza comforted.

"Ok! Everybody rest up! Don't forget your instruments. We will all meet here tomorrow at 8:30. And don't be late." Levy glared at the 2 troublemakers before continuing. "I've spoken to all your teachers and gramps and we don't need to go to school for the whole week." Everyone cheered as Erza panicked.

"We are going to miss out on important information!"

"Erza, calm down. Just copy notes off of Laki and Kinana. They're reliable." Jellal reassured.

Erza nodded.

"Natsu, Lucy, stay back and clean up. The rest of us are going back to our dorms." Levy explained.

"But why?!" The 2 groaned.

"Your punishment for being late." Gajeel smirked as everyone filed out of the music room.

"Have fun with Lucy, flame brain!" Gray stuck his tongue out.

"Curse you Gray!" Lucy wanted to so badly kick him in the nuts right then and there.

Soon everything was quiet.

"Argh… We better get started or we'll never finished." Lucy crouched over and began picking up the pages.

"Wait! All we got to do is clean up the paper right? So, let's burn them!" Natsu excitedly jumped up and down.

"No! This is school property!"

"But it'll be so much faster and Levy already has the music sheets we need."

"Since this is concrete, what about the burn marks?" Lucy asked.

"We could just cover it up with this 'oh so convenient rug'." He sniggered.

"Fine… But I need to be in the mood!"

"I've got just the thing!" Natsu pulled out his phone and played the song 'Burn' by Ellie Goulding.

"Perfect!" Lucy giggled.

"And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn!" The pink-haired male sang horribly.

They laughed as they put the papers in a messy pile. They got a deodorant spray can and ignited a lighter.

"Ta-da! A flame thrower!"

(A/N Do not try this at home! Try it at school! Just kidding guys… Just don't try it at all)

Lucy pressed down on the lid of the deodorant and fire blasted onto the pages.

"Let it burn! Let it burn! Can't hold it back anymore!" Natsu sang. (A/N Parody of 'Let it go' BTW)

Soon, the papers turned into ash and leaving behind a black stain. They brought over the red rug and covered the evidence.

 **"" "" ""**

 **Next time, on Lucy's Split Decision:**

 **"Natsu! Can you please tell your eyes to stop staring at my boobs?!"**

 **Hehe... It's like a TV show! Just wanted to give you guys a taste of what's to come. So stick around for the next chappie in 3 days!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Thankyou everyone who read my story! Anyway, I will get straight to the fanfic! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't and will never own Fairy Tail! (No matter how sad that sounds, the truth hurts…)**

"" "" ""

"Ok, now we can lea- Whoa! Pretty!" Lucy's eyes sparkled.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! You are not going to try that on! We are leaving!"

The blonde picked up a beautiful short, light blue dress.

"Just let me try it on! Please Natsu! I'm still a girl you know! And then we can go have dinner. I'll pay, I promise!" Lucy begged.

"Fine whatever. As long as you pay, I'm broke." Natsu turned around and chose the next song. He plugged his phone up and music blasted through the speakers. "Woo hoo! I love this song!"

"Natsu! Look at me!"

He turned around and his jaw dropped. "You look hawt! I mean, you normally do, but this just makes you look hotter! I mean, pfft… it's not like I like you or anything…"

"Hahaha… It's ok Natsu! I get what you're trying to say… I think." She giggled.

Natsu turned around again so that she could change back into her school uniform. He turned the music up again and sang to himself, his head bobbing to the beat.

"Natsu! I'm not done yet ok?! Don't turn around! The dress is kinda stuck!" Lucy shouted over the booming music.

"What did you say Luce?! The music's too loud!" Natsu turned around and his face instantly burned.

She was changing back into her school uniform but she was only in her undergarment, consisting of a bra and matching underpants. Natsu continued staring as Lucy hadn't noticed. His nose began to bleed.

"Kya!" Lucy covered herself with her hands, which didn't help very much. "Um… N-Natsu? Can you please tell your eyes to stop staring at my boobs?"

"Luce? Can you please tell your boobs to stop staring at my eyes?"

"Ha. Ha. Natsu!"

"Going!" Natsu spun around and wiped the sweat from his brow. He felt like he was going to pounce on her or faint. Or both.

"I'm done!" Lucy leaned her head on his shoulder and he blushed.

"Y-yea… Let's get going." The blonde nodded excitedly and dragged Natsu out by his hand.

~ The Next Day ~

"Wait a minute… Where are all the pages?" Levy looked around until her eyes finally settles on Natsu and Lucy.

"We… disposed of it." Lucy smiled innocently. She doesn't like lying.

"Where?"

"We gave it to Lisanna." Natsu lied. Lucy mentally face-palmed.

"Lisanna? What would she do with them?"

"She said that Mira needed them."

"For…?"

"She said it was confidential." Natsu smiled at his quick thinking and use of vocabulary.

"Ok then…" Levy decided not to stick her nose in further into 'confidential' business.

"So… did anything happen between you and Lucy yesterday?" Gray whispered to Natsu.

He chocked. "W-what?! N-n-no!" Natsu panicked.

"So something did happen…" The raven-haired male smirked as he started to unconsciously unbutton his school shirt.

"Even though you're my wingman, you don't need to butt into my personal life!" Natsu defended.

"Since you're panicking so much, you're just confirming my suspicions."

"Big words stripper. But what suspicions?" Lucy asked.

"Kya! Lucy! Heh… You know the usual stupid… rumours." Natsu gulped.

"Oh ok… We should get going before Levy blows a casket." Lucy suggested.

They nodded and sighed in relief as Lucy didn't suspect anything.

"Ok! So today you'll be practise the songs you're going to be playing slash performing. You guys brought your instruments?" Levy looked around. Everyone nodded except Jellal. He began twirling his drum sticks again. "Jellal?" Levy sighed.

"W-what? What was I supposed to bring? I play the drums!" Jellal exclaimed sheepishly.

"And you play the violin."

"Oh yeah! I forget about that…"

"How could you forget?!"

Jellal stopped to think. He opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, trying to find something smart to say back.

"It doesn't matter! We have a drum set in the percussion room and he can share Lucy's violin." Erza shrugged.

"Ok! To the point! Natsu is the lead vocalist for the first song so he chose the song, obviously." Levy explained.

"Ok… The song might be a little gay, and bear with me, it's for the girl I like so I hope you understand." Everyone nodded and shrugged. "It's the song Hero from the movie Starstruck."

"What's a Starstruck?" Gajeel asked.

"Nevermind… I'll make you watch the movie later."

" **Make** me?!"

"It's kinda not your type of movie…" Levy giggled.

"Well, shit."

"Ok! Now to business!" Levy wrote something down on her clipboard. She pointed her pen at 2 of them. "Natsu! Gray! Tell them…"

"But it's my song! Not Natsu!" Gray wailed.

"Ok! Whatever… Geez."

"Ok, so we are going to be playing the song Be As One."

"Ok! Let's get this practise started!" Jellal threw his drum sticks in the air, caught it and tapped a quick rhythm on the chair in front of him.

The band members went off to the side to grab their instruments.

"" "" ""

"And now welcoming… our **very** last performers for districts… The FT Delinquents!" Max exclaimed.

As the trap doors opened, the band members rose up to the stage. Sparks and fire exploded from the front and it covered them so when the smoke cleared, it looked like they appeared there magically.

"Woo! We're pumped up here! What about you?!" Natsu shouted. He waited for the cheers of the crowd before he continued. "Ok… settle down! Settle down… You guys haven't even heard how awesome we are! Save your screaming for when we blow the roof off this place! So this song is dedicated to a special lady I've had my eye on for a while now. Thank you and peace out!"

The lights turned off and Lucy repeated a note on the piano. The lights flashed back on and it started.

{Lucy- Piano, Gray- Bass and backup singer, Gajeel- Lead guitar, Jellal- Drums, Natsu- Vocals} [Natsu- Italics, Gray- Bold] (Hero by Sterling Knight from the film Starstruck)

 _I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go_ **(yeah)  
**  
 _I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You want to hear, but_

 _I'll be your hero_

 _I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

 _I, yeah, I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero  
_  
 **(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
** _I'll be your hero_  
 **(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)**  
 _I'll be your hero_

 _Searching high and low  
Trying every road  
If I see your face  
I'll barely know_ **(yeah)**

 _I'll put my trust in fate  
That you will come my way  
And if it's right  
It's undeniable, yeah_

 _I'll be your hero_

 _I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero  
_ **  
(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
** _I'll be your hero_  
 **(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
** _I'll be your hero_

 _So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you  
_  
 _I'll be your hero_

 _I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
_ **(Be unstoppable)  
**  
 _I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero  
_  
 **(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
** _I'll be your hero  
_ **(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)  
** _I'll be your hero_

The crowd cheered loudly as the band on stage smiled like lunatics.

"Thankyou! Our next song is sung by me. Give it up for the FT Delinquents!" Gray exclaimed through the microphone.

{Lucy- Piano, Jellal- Drums, Natsu- Bass and Backup Singer, Gajeel- Guitar, Gray- Vocals} [Gray- Bold) (Be As One by W-INDS)

 **Woe Woe Woe...** ****

 **Donna toki demo omotteiru yo aenai hi mo Everytime I Feel** **  
Ah attaka na tenohira kurumareta Heart &Soul** **  
Hanarezu ni koko ni aru** **  
Nanigenai yasashisa ni meguriau tabi subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo** ****

 **I Will -Be As One- kimi wo mamoritai** **  
Stay With Me suki da yo Yes You itoshii hito** **  
Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara** **  
Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa** **  
Hoshitachi ga musubi kagayaku you ni amatsubu yagate umi ni sosogu yo ni** **  
Futari kasaneaou Love kimi ga subete** ****

 **Honno sukoshi no surechigai sae Never Cry kitto uchiakete** **  
Ah kimi ga daita yume ya yomikake no hon no tsuzuki koko e kite kikasete Say** **  
Mada shiranu otagai wo atsumeru tabi ni tsuyoku naru kizuna ga aru kara** ****

 **Ima -Be As One- shinjite mitai** **  
Zutto kienai ai ga aru koto** **  
Nagareru jikan ni futari wo kizamiaou** **  
Kuyamanai kono unmei wo** **  
Te to te awase kanjiau nukumori mitsumeau tabi umareru yasuragi** **  
Sore ga eien Only Shine kizuita kara** ****

 **Haru to natsu to aki fuyu to ikutsu mono egao wo chiribame** **  
Sekai de hitotsu no monogatari katarou itsuka** ****

 **I will -Be As One- kimi wo mamoritai** **  
Stay With Me AISHITERU...** **  
Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara Ah... Wow...** ****

 **Ima -Be As One- shinjite mitai** **  
Zutto kienai ai ga aru koto** **  
Nagareru jikan ni futari wo kizamiaou** **  
Kuyamanai kono unmei wo** **  
Te to te awase kanjiau nukumori mitsumeau tabi umareru yasuragi** **  
Sore ga eien Only Shine kizuita kara**

"Woo hoo! Thankyou everyone! Now it's up to the judges to decide the top cut that will move on!" The host exclaimed.

The band exited the stage and sighed in relief.

"We didn't stuff up at all…" Jellal shrugged.

"Guys! Dafaq are we doing?! Lighten up and let's go sit in the audience and wait for our names to be called!" Lucy cheered.

"Sure…" The boys sighed.

"Argh! Fucking give me a smile! I don't give a shit if it's fake! Let's go!" The blonde fumed.

She stormed out and the rest followed. They filed into a row of seats and waited a few minutes until they saw the judges pass their scores up to these random people who passed it to the host.

"Hello people! This is the moment you've all been waiting for!" A drum roll sounded off. "The band that will be going to states and is in sixth place is… The FT Delinquents!"

Everyone cheered, except the other bands. The delinquents sighed in disappointment. They smiled slightly as people around them congratulated them. Lucy turned to Natsu.

"I really want to feel happy right now because we made it but… I just… thought we'd do better than this…" She lay her forehead on his shoulder and silently sobbed.

"Don't be such a sook Luce… It's ok… We'll definitely do better next time. I promise. A wise man once told me, 'There's always someone better than you.'" Natsu pat her head.

"And in first place is… The Sabertooth Tigers!"

"God fuck!" Lucy exclaimed in frustration.

The crowd cheered louder as the Sabertooth Tigers received their small trophy.

"We should go… Trying to get out of the carpark will be hectic if we don't leave." Jellal suggested.

"Whatever…" Lucy stood up and trudged off whilst the others followed miserably.

In the car, the 5 of them felt very uncomfortable. It was silent, squishy and quite frankly, depressing.

"What are you boys sulking about?! We made it didn't we?" Lucy asked.

"Says you! You were the one crying before!" Gajeel accused.

"Yeah… Well, I'm a girl and it works like that."

"So where do you wanna go out to dinner?" Natsu turned around to face everyone.

"A-a-are you asking me out on a date…?" Lucy gasped.

"Don't be so full of yourself Lucy. He's asking **everyone** out on a date." Gajeel chuckled.

Jellal thought for a moment. "How about we get some KFC and then head back to the school to do some more practise? It'll save us money and we'll get better that way." He suggested.

Everyone shrugged and soon agreed after a great deal of arguing.

"So how long do we have till regionals?" Gray inquired.

"Surprisingly, a month." Lucy answered.

"How many songs do we need?"

"5…" Jellal sighed.

"… 5?!"

"That's why I suggested we go back to the school to practise… We'll need it."

"" "" ""

 **Next time, on Lucy's Split Decision:**

" **Lucy, I thought happiness started with H, but why does mine start with U? Will you go out with me?"**

 **Who do you guys think it is? You won't find out next chappie but there will be a MAJOR hint on who it'll be in there. So stay tuned for the next chapter in 3 days!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! How is everyone going? Thankyou! For the first time in this fanfic I would like to thank the following people who have reviewed, followed or favourited this story thus far, thanks:**

 **Shiranai Atsune**

 **lulu47527**

 **Codevivi**

 **Lenaar**

 **XxyoshianimexX (Thank you for reviewing every chapter too!)**

 **Hime Jigoku**

 **fairylover101**

 **nico2883**

 **Hurricanel**

 **I'm sorry if I misspelled your username!**

 **And… Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- Fairy Tail is not owned by me in any way shape or form!**

* * *

Lucy jumped up and down backstage, trying to calm herself. She continuously wiped her hands on her attire since they were sweating so much. Someone placed their hand on her shoulder, making her flinch.

"What's up beautiful? Haven't seen you since the last basketball tournament! That was years ago!" The blonde male beamed.

"Sting?!" Lucy's eyes widened. "Sting!" She hugged him tightly.

"I saw you perform last time… You were great!"

"Thanks but you guys were clearly better. How's Rogue?"

"He's good. I think he's gone to talk to Gajeel now actually." Sting looked around and nearly jumped out of his skin when Natsu tackled him.

"Sting!"

"Natsu?!"

"Why were you touching Luce?!"

"We're friends! Calm down bro! I know we're enemies because of the competition but can't I say hi?"

"Of course not!"

"Natsu! Get off of him!" Lucy punched him.

"Ow! But Luce, he was gonna rape you!"

"No he wasn't! We're friends."

"But he was gonna rape you!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ye-"

Their little argument was interrupted by the announcer's voice through the speakers.

"Sabertooth Tigers please stand in the wing of the stage. I repeat, Sabertooth Tigers to the wing of the stage. You are about to be aired live. Thankyou."

Sting hugged Lucy one last time.

"See ya later!"

"Good luck Sting!" Lucy shouted.

Natsu pouted as he stood up. "Luce!"

"C'mon Natsu… We're on after them… Let's get prepared."

"But why are you so nervous? It's not even regionals."

"I know but it's scary because they're gonna judge us based on what we say, not do!" Lucy began hyperventilating.

"It's just an interview Lucy! Don't worry." Gray slapped her on the back.

"Lucy-nee! Good luck!" A small girl chimed.

"Wendy?! What are you doing here?"

"Is it ok if I brought her along? It was either that or she would be home alone." Natsu explained.

"It's cool. Seriously… just don't make me nervous." Lucy played around with the hem of her dress.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I want you to meet someone Natsu-nii." Wendy ran off and came back with a boy a little taller than her. "This is Romeo Conbolt. A friend from my school and the son of one of the workers here." She blushed slightly.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." Romeo extended his hand out for them to shake.

Lucy gratefully took it. "What a polite boy! Wendy, is he your boyfriend?"

"No! I-I-I mean… He can be if he wants to be…" The two teens blushed.

"Oh! This is perfect!" Lucy clapped her hands together. "If only Mira was here to see this! How long have you guys known each other?"

"3 years…" Romeo mumbled.

"Kawaii!" Lucy squealed.

Natsu let off a dangerous aura as he pushed past the squealing blonde to get to Romeo.

"If you break her heart I'll break my foot up in yo ass." Natsu threatened.

"I'll take your word for it…" He gulped.

"Natsu-nii!"

"FT Delinquents please stand in the wing of the stage. I repeat, FT Delinquents to the wing of the stage. You are about to be aired live. Thankyou."

"I'm sorry Wendy but duty calls." Natsu kissed her lightly on the forehead and glared at Romeo before dragging Lucy away.

"And up next is Magnolia's very own… FT Delinquents!" The host exclaimed.

The band filed onto the stage, awkwardly waving to the crowd. Jellal held the microphone to his mouth and whispered into it a greeting.

 _Ok just great! The mic isn't working!_

He spoke into it again and feedback squealed at him. Jellal winced and passed the microphone to Lucy. Everyone sat down on the couches of the talk show.

"H-hi everyone…" Lucy stuttered.

"Don't be nervous honey! C'mon!" The host, Jenny, urged.

Natsu took the microphone away and fought for it with Gray for a bit before standing up.

"Yo yo everyone! Please applaud for my band and I!" Natsu placed a hand to his ear and chuckled. "Now! Let's get this started!" He sat back down.

 _You can always depend on Natsu to pump up a crowd…_

Jenny hesitated at his enthusiasm but continued.

"Um… So who's your manager? Who makes all the moves around here? Is it you Natsu?"

"Actually it's Jellal." Gray shrugged and passed the microphone to the azure-haired teen.

"Jellal? Oh! The hot one? Please! Tell us more about yourself. What's your full name hot stuff?"

"I'm Jellal. Jellal Fernandez."

"What instruments do you play?"

"Mostly the drums, the violin and a little piano." Jellal awkwardly looked at his mates.

"Hot **and** talented! Love it!" Jenny exclaimed. "So! Since you're the manager, is it hard to well… manage your band?" She asked extremely flirtatiously.

Even from where they were on the stage, they could all feel the dark aura radiating from the great Titania. Jealousy was getting to her already.

"Well… uh… we all share the workload and I'm not really the boss or anything. I just do the paperwork and stuff." Jellal answered.

"You're so modest… Stop it!" Jenny giggled.

"Stop what?"

"So! Pinky, let's hear about you. What's your name?"

Jellal gratefully gave the microphone to 'Pinky'.

"Firstly, I would like to say my hair is salmon. Secondly, you don't know who I am? I am Natsu Dragneel! The heart of this band." Natsu arrogantly introduced.

"What are your amazing talents?" She asked sarcastically.

Lucy tensed up at her mocking voice but Natsu reassured her with a subtle tap on her thigh.

"My talents huh? Well I'm funny, strong, loyal, ha-"

"No! I mean musical talents."

"Oh! Right. Well, I can play the piano, I can sing and rap, I can play the violin and I can play any type of guitar you throw at me."

Jenny's face lit up and Lucy could've sworn she licked her lips.

"Oh… So you **are** talented. In that case, how about we-"

"Hey! How about we get on with this." Lucy turned to Jenny and mouthed 'mine'.

(A/N SO KAWAII!)

"Ok then… Who's next?"

"Me!" Lucy and Gray exclaimed, both confident.

The crowd laughed.

"Why doesn't Gajeel go?" Jellal 'telepathically' told them to shut the hell up.

The black, spikey-haired male grunted in thanks as Jellal passed the microphone.

"I'm Gajeel Redfox and…" He kinda forgot what he was supposed to say.

"And your instruments?"

Gajeel's eyes frantically searched for the petite girl in the audience. She was, not to his surprise, ready to help. Levy strummed an air guitar and Gajeel responded.

"… and I play all kinds of guitars…" Levy opened her mouth wide and put her hands in front of her mouth. "… and I can sing…" She then got 2 pens from her clipboard and tapped the chair in front of her. "… and I play the drums…" She then put her hands in front of her and wriggled her fingers quickly. "… and I play the computer games…? No! I mean I play the piano!" She then put both hands just in front of her face and moved 3 of her fingers. "… and I play the trumpet…" Levy put the thumbs up to tell him that was all. "… and I play the thumb wars…? Scratch that… that's all."

The crowd and Jenny looked at him questioningly but shrugged it off when Gray started talking.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster. I play the piano, all types of guitars and I rap and sing." The way he said it was so simple, that he gave the microphone to Lucy in the stunned silence.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I can sing and rap, I play the piano, drums, violin and guitar."

"May I ask you a question Lucy?" The blonde shrugged. "Since you are the only girl in the band, how do you feel about that? Do you feel insecure at times or…?"

"It's pretty normal. I mean, most of them are girls anyway." She joked.

"Have any of them seen you nude?"

"What kind of question is that?!"

"So yes, one of them have seen you nude. One of them or all?" Jenny sniggered. The band glared at the host. "Ok! Next question! Gray, I heard you had a stripping hab-" Jenny was cut short by a naked man, sitting on the stage.

Lucy smacked his arm. "Gray!"

"Um… Yeah… About your stripping habit. Does it disturb your bandmates?"

"No… you get used to it." Jellal simply answered.

"Now the final question. If you win the Fiore Band Battles, what do you plan to do?"

"Umm…" They all looked at each other.

"We actually haven't thought about that. We'll definitely give the reward money to our school but as for us, hopefully just stick together." Lucy replied.

"Ok! Thank you FT Delinquents! Give them a round of applause!"

The group awkwardly exited the stage. They were soon back stage and they sighed in relief.

Suddenly, someone grabbed the blonde's waist from behind.

"Lucy, I thought happiness started with H, but why does mine start with U? Will you go out with me?"

* * *

 **Guess who it is!**

 **Ok... so I was going to cut this story right then and there but I thought, why not? The next chapter was going to be like 500 words long because it hurt me to write it so I just decided to join the 2 chapters since you guys have to wait 3 days for it.**

* * *

"S-S-S-Sting…?" Lucy slowly turned around. "What's up with that cheesy pick up line?"

"W-well… I've got more! Me without you is like a nerd without braces, a shoe without laces, asentencewithoutspaces." Sting had never felt so nervous in his life.

"Wait… you were serious?! **You** want to go out with… me?"

Sting nodded. "Who wouldn't?"

"Sting Eucliffe… of course I will go out with you!" Lucy hugged him. She said yes even though she was disappointed that someone else didn't ask her.

That someone else walked backwards as he felt his heart break in his chest. He looked down at the beautiful, pink, crystal ring. He was so close, yet so far.

~ Months Before ~

Natsu roamed the jewellery store, wondering what he should get. A punch was suddenly threw to his head.

"Did you forget my Aunt works here? What **are** youdoing here Natsu?" Gray chuckled.

"N-n-n-nothing!"

"I thought I was your wingman! Why are you shopping for Lucy without me?" Gray whined.

"Cause! It's my business!"

"So! You're planning to get Lucy a piece of jewellery and ask her out? That's adorable! Since when did you decide this?"

"Since last year… Wait how did you figure that out?! And I'm broke!" Natsu pulled his pockets inside out to emphasise his point.

"How long have I known you for? Of course I can predict your motives. And don't worry! Just choose what you want. I got this."

"But I need to pay you ba-"

"I told you! I got this. You just need to owe me some slavery work."

~ End of Flashback ~

Natsu let tears fall freely from his eyes. He placed the ring silently on a table nearby and trudged away, hands in his pockets.

"Hey Natsu! What's the matter?" Gray asked.

Natsu pushed passed him, wiping his tears.

Gray looked at the ring on the table and saw Sting and Lucy.

"No… way…"

* * *

 **So… sad… This broke my heart as much as it broke Natsu's… I'm so sorry I couldn't write anymore. TIME OUT!**

 **Next time:**

" **I… I love you too…"**

 **Who says this to who? And how do they respond? Find out next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! This story is getting a little depressing but that's ok… I guess… heh… Sorry! It just makes things interesting… I mean, I really want to spoil the story for you guys, but I can't! You'll just have to read it! Haha… Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimers- I do not own Fairy Tail and its stuff!**

* * *

"Natsu! Natsu!" Lucy shouted from afar.

"Hey Luce- oof!" Lucy tackled him.

"I've got something exciting to tell you!"

"Uh huh… can you please get off me first?" Natsu asked.

"Oh… sorry. Doesn't this feel like déjà vu?"

"Yeah… every time you're excited about something, this happens. But this time, I really don't want to know what's so exciting." Natsu tried getting up but Lucy pinned him down.

"Natsu! You're my best friend in the whole wide world. What I have to say is important!" She pouted.

"Yeah?"

"Yes! I've got a boyfriend!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What is he? A player? And if you have a boyfriend, why are you sitting on top of me?" Natsu pushed her off.

"What's wrong Natsu? Don't you want to know who it is?"

"I know it's Sting!" Lucy stepped back slightly, her face filled with hurt. "Luce… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Mean to what?! Huh Natsu? He's a loving and caring person! I know you despise of him but I thought you were supposed to support me! In **whatever** I do, you would be there. He's a good guy…" Lucy fought the urge to cry but held it in.

"No he's not Lucy! I… I don't like him! He's not the one for you!"

"You're not my father! You can't tell me what to do! Even if you were, I wouldn't listen anyway… I thought you had my back…"

"Lucy… I always had your back."

"You know what Natsu? I did love you once… But now, I'm not so sure…" The blonde teen walked away. (A/N Sigh… she overreacted…)

"I… I love you too…" But it was too late, she was already gone.

* * *

"Lucy! Lucy! Why are you crying? Who hurt you?" Sting frantically asked through the phone.

For some reason, Lucy wasn't soothed by his voice like she was with Natsu, but she had other things to worry about.

"M-my friendship with Natsu is gone… It's all gone Sting!"

"Lucy! Babe. Don't worry. You guys are best friends, surely you'll figure it out." Sting comforted.

"I guess… but things are different now." Lucy froze when she saw her band members inside her room, Natsu behind the door. "Hey babe… I've got to go. Talk to you later. Bye." Lucy hung up, wiped her tears and followed her band members.

"So… what's with the band meeting?" Lucy asked as she sat on the couch of the music room.

"Well, if you guys don't already know, today is the last day of the school term." Jellal started.

"Really? Awesome!"

 _At least I don't have to see Natsu for 3 weeks…_

"Yeah but since Regionals is exactly in 1 moth, I've decided that during the holidays we will need to practise. I've organised everything and we will be going to the beach for the whole of the holidays." Jellal explained.

 _Well… that's my plan gone out the window…_

"Why the beach…? You know I hate hot weather!" Gray whined.

"Well suck it up princess!" Natsu snapped.

"Ok guys! Calm down… School ends in like 5 months so we only have one chance to do this… Meet at Erza's family café on Sunday. I paid for a small bus to take us there and back so you guys need to cash in money too… You got that Gajeel?"

The muscular boy grunted and stood up. "So are we dismissed yet boss?"

Jellal nodded and everyone filed out of the room, leaving Natsu and Lucy.

"Luc-"

Lucy turned her head away from him, avoiding all eye contact. She stood up and began making her way to the door.

"Lucy… wait…" Natsu hugged her, stopping the blonde in her tracks. She bit her lip as hard as she could, wincing at the pain. "I love you Lucy. Please, please say you love me too…"

Lucy pushed his arm off of her. "I no longer love you Natsu. I hate you. Stay away from me." She cringed at her own words.

Natsu stepped back from her, the words slicing him like Erza's swords. "I'm sorry I was in your way." He pushed passed her and ran off.

Little did he know, Lucy fell to her knees soon after and cried. Her own words caused her more pain than Natsu could imagine.

* * *

Sitting on the bus heading to the beach, Lucy sat at the front of the mini-van-like vehicle as Natsu sat at the back with everyone else. She leaned her head against the window, her fingers tapping to the music played in her earphones. A few taps on her shoulder awoke her from the little daze she was in.

"Hey… What's been happening between you and Natsu-nii?" Wendy asked.

"Nothing really… It's… complicated." Lucy shook her head.

"You can tell me… Natsu-nii has been a major sour puss at home too."

"I have a boyfriend… and it's not Natsu." Lucy ignored the small girl's expression of surprise. "It's Sting. Natsu confessed to me and what else was I supposed to do? I have a boyfriend now and so I **had** to tell him the truth."

"But that isn't the truth is it Lucy-nee? You **do** love Natsu-nii. Why didn't you just tell him? Why did you agree to go out with Sting?" Wendy bombarded her with questions, seeking for answers.

"I don't know! I don't know ok…? I loved him so much but he never showed any interest in me. But just when my life was set and I was happy, he just had to ruin it by telling me he loved me." The teen let her tears run freely, unaware of a male sitting in the seat behind them.

"But what you don't know, is that Natsu has loved you ever since I can remember. You broke his heart. I don't think I've ever seen a grown man as broken as him." Gray explained.

"But that's just his fault, isn't it?"

"No… because if he didn't tell you, it would eat him alive. Just at least… at least try to talk to him again. He misses you Lucy." Gray stood up, gave Lucy a worried smile and made his way back to the other band members.

 _He… misses me. Let's be honest Lucy, you still love him don't you?_

* * *

" **Thanks… I really appreciate it. I… I think I love Sting."**

 **Dun dun DUUUUNN! I think we all by now who's saying this but who is she saying this to? I love doing this… It's kinda like a cliffhanger but not. At least you guys are sitting in the edge of your seats… right?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I hope you all like the story so far! Oh god… Some juicy stuff is gonna be happening! I'm also changing my updating schedule to every 2nd day... It's just better and more convenient for me. Well, without further ado or whatever it is… Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I unfortunately do not own Fairy Tail and the songs in this chapter**

* * *

Lucy jumped off the bus, followed by Wendy and then the rest of the members. They walked around, stretching their legs after 4 hours on a bus. Natsu however, face-planted off the bus from his motion sickness.

Taking in Gray's advice, Lucy shakily approached the sick boy.

"Jeez Natsu… I would've thought you'd gotten used to your sickness by now!" Lucy crouched over him and playfully punched his arm.

Natsu's eyes widened and he lifted his head, the sickness feeling faded away as her (as cliché as it sounds) angelic voice rung in his head.

"So you've already gotten over it? That's great! Now we can go exploring!" Lucy smiled sweetly, stood up and extended her arm out for him to grab.

Natsu smiled and stood up. His smile was genuine. "Thanks… Luce."

Gray nodded his head in thanks to Lucy. Now that Natsu was back, Gray decided to have some fun that he missed. Kicking Natsu's arse, the raven-haired male began running.

"Catch me if you can flame-brain!" He called.

"What did you call me ice princess?!" Natsu began running and tripped on their suitcases, causing him to drag Gajeel to the ground as well.

"OI! SALAMANDER!"

"Would you idiots please shut up, grab your bags and follow me! And Gray! Put some clothes on!" Jellal exclaimed, clearly exasperated.

Lucy laughed to herself, glad everything was back to the way it was. Suddenly, her phone began to ring. Answering it, her face instantly heated up. She noticed Natsu roll his eyes and he began walking after grabbing his bags.

"Oh! Hey Sting… Yea I just arrived. No, no I'm not hurt. We got here safely. Don't worry. And yes, I did make up with Natsu… I'm really happy." Lucy grabbed her bags too and began following everyone, close behind the pink-haired boy. "Of course I'll stay safe, you better stay safe too ok? I'll call you tomorrow… No way am I calling you twice every day! I have a life you know!" Lucy giggled into her phone, totally engrossed into the conversation, ignoring the eye rolls given by Natsu.

Natsu cringed as he heard Sting in the phone say: I love you.

Lucy hesitated for a bit. She didn't love him, did she? She wasn't quite sure yet but the blonde didn't want to throw the word around like it was nothing. Instead she said, "I miss you already. Bye!" (A/N did you know? If you say 'I love Youtube' really fast it sounds like you're saying 'I love you too'! It's classic!) Hanging up the phone, Lucy swung her arm around Natsu's shoulders. "So what should we explore first? How about a walk on the beach? Natsu?"

Natsu sighed. "Why don't you walk on the beach with your boyfriend?" He ran a few metres ahead, standing next to Jellal. Lucy frowned.

"Don't worry Lucy. Just try a little harder with that idiot." Gray pat her back lightly.

"I **am** trying! He's just jealous!"

"Maybe you're going about it the wrong way. Try not to talk about or to Sting when Natsu is around, are you ok with that?" Wendy suggested, popping up on the other side of her.

"Yea… If it'll get our friendship back together, I'll try anything." Lucy grumbled.

"That's the spirit! Ok! Let's go Lucy!" The small girl held Lucy's hand and led her to the front of the group, a few feet in front of Natsu.

Arriving at their cabin, there were 2 rooms, meaning 3 people sharing 1. Jellal grabbed out his clipboard and cleared his throat.

"Ok! Gray, you're with Gajeel and me in the room on the left. Wendy, you're with Lucy and Natsu, in the room to the right. Are you guys good to go?" The azure-haired male looked around and before any protests were made, he continued. "Unpack your bags quickly and then meet in the kitchen for where and how we'll be doing our band practise. I'll give you guys half an hour." Grabbing his things, Jellal left.

"Let's go Wendy! I'll help you unpack quickly so we can go do some exploring!" Lucy smiled sweetly and dragged the small girl into their room.

It was cosy with carpet under their feet. A small window was straight in front of them and there was a small bathroom to their right. The beds were on either side of the room, accompanied with closets and bedside tables.

"Which bed would you like Lucy-nee?"

"Um… I'll take the one on the right. But there isn't a third bed for Natsu. Maybe Jellal made a mistake." Lucy thought out loud.

"Nope. There's no mistake. We're on a low budget so this is all we could afford." Natsu shrugged, throwing his bags carelessly onto the floor.

"Where are you going to sleep then Natsu-nii?"

"I'll sleep on the floor." Lucy offered.

"No way! I'll sleep on the floor!" The male insisted.

"It's ok, I'll go to reception and ask if I could have some extra blankets and pillows to make the ground more comfortable. You guys stay here and unpack, I'll be back soon!" Lucy waved as she closed the door behind her.

"You better thank her later Oniichan…" Wendy glared before opening the closet.

"Yea… I sure will."

~ Half an hour later ~

"Oi! Idiots! You ready to go yet?" Jellal called from the kitchen.

They all came out of their rooms, tired and hungry.

"Are we going to go get food?" Natsu asked groggily.

"Soon. So this is our schedule for the rest of the day. It's only 1 in the afternoon so we have a long time till night. First off, we're going to go to this music convention thing. It'll help us with being professional and how to handle fans and work under pressure. I've booked us a session with the local band legends here for free, since I know their manager. That's also why you didn't need to bring your instruments, they will provide it for you. After that, it'll be around 5. So I'll give you guys a treat. We can go for a dip in the ocean. And don't worry Natsu, somewhere between all that chaos, we get food. Are we all cool with that?" They all nodded.

"Ok… Can we all get going now though? Gray-nii is starting to strip and Gajeel-nii is eating metal again. I think they're a little too hungry." Wendy giggled.

They all laughed and went out the door.

* * *

After the meal and music convention, the group headed to a small apartment where amazing music boomed out the windows.

"Is this… Is this the place where the local band legends live and practise?" Lucy asked, shocked.

"Yea… It's a little run-down, I can admit that, but these guys are gonna get us places, don't you worry. Let's go in, they're probably just tuning our instruments now." Jellal opened the front door. "Kazuki! Yoru! Kito! Raijin! Wakana!" The boy called from the bottom of the stairs.

A young woman came up behind him and smacked him with a wooden spoon.

"You forgot about me Jellal." Her hard face softened into a smile, resembling someone else they knew.

"Takeshi! My favourite girl with a guy name friend!"

Everyone looked surprised. Natsu even hid behind Lucy.

"She… She's the exact same as Erza!" Gray gaped.

"Yep! All my friends that you're going to meet are exactly the same as us, not even kidding. I guess when I moved, I just made the same type of friends." Jellal shrugged.

"You're calling me the same as someone else?!" Takeshi whacked him over the head.

"You're the spitting image of Erza, Takeshi. Get over it." Gajeel placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Gaj! You're here!" The black-haired girl flung herself onto him.

"Yea… Hey Oneechan."

"Ok… now I'm thoroughly confused." Gray looked around.

"Oh! I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself! I'm Takeshi Redfox, Gajeel's older sister and Jellal and Erza's childhood friend. Me and Erza used to sword fight all the time but there was never a clear winner." The teen smiled.

"So… you're just as scary as Erza? **And** you're Gajeel's sister? That's full on." Natsu whimpered.

"Hi! I'm Lucy! What instrument do you play?" The blonde asked, acting like it was natural for someone to be just as strong as Erza.

"I prefer to play the drums because it helps get my anger out, but Raijin never lets me. So other than that, I'm just their manager. And if you were wondering, we live here. We dropped out of school, seeing as we're all orphans. Especially since Gajeel left me to go to a stupid school." She punched her brother in the arm which almost sent him tumbling.

"Oi! Jellal! Come up man! Long-time no see!" A voice from upstairs called.

"Raijin…" Jellal sighed.

The group made their way upstairs, Takeshi in front. She opened the door revealing teenagers having a fun jam session.

Suddenly, they all looked up, ran and tackled Gajeel and Jellal to the ground.

"Took you long enough to come back!" The girl sobbed. "Oh! You have a girl in your band?"

"Yea, she's just like you too… Oi bunny girl, go say hi." Gajeel pushed everyone off of him and stood up, leaving Jellal sprawled on the floor.

"Hi! I'm Lucy." She stuck her hand out so that the other female could shake, but I guess the brown-haired girl had other ideas.

"Hi!" She hugged Lucy tightly. "I'm Wakana! But you can just call be Ana. Nice to meet you!"

"Um… Thanks…?"

"Oh! Natsu! Go over there to the drummer. I think you'll like him as he is just like you." Jellal suggested.

Natsu walked over and introduced himself. "Hey man. I'm Natsu."

"I'm Raijin. Can I ask you to do me a favour?" Natsu nodded. "Can you go kill that guy Yoru over there for me? He's annoys the shit out of me!"

"Oh! Oh! Can you go kill that guy Gray over there? He annoys me so much too!"

The two teens laughed and bro-fisted, knowing there'd be good friends.

"Gray. Yoru is yours." Gajeel gestured, talking to a guy called Kito.

"Ok, thanks. What about Wendy? Should she hang out with Wakana?"

Gajeel nodded and Wendy ran over to the girls.

"OI! THIS ISN'T A SOCIAL HUB! WE HAVE WORK TO DO!" Takeshi shouted, catching everyone's attention. "I have assigned all of you to a partner, so listen carefully. Jellal's group, my group has a lot of knowledge so ask any questions or practise your instrument with them, showing them how much you already know."

"But… But… Takeshi! Assigning people to do things is my job!" Jellal whinged.

"Suck it up princess! Gray, you're with Yoru. Gajeel, you're obviously with Kito. Natsu, you're with Kazuki. Jellal, you're with Raijin and Lucy, you're with Wakana. Ok guys. You have your own rooms to practise in. Jellal told me you'd be coming back every day so be prepared for a lot of hard work. You may do what you want now."

The ruckus started again as instruments were moved and teaching was taking place.

"Thanks again for doing this for me, Takeshi." Jellal smiled.

"It's not just for you, I'm also doing this for the friendship we had and of course, you're new friends." Out of the blue, she smacked his head again. "And you never told me you had a girlfriend! Jeez Jellal!"

"Who told you that?! I don't have a girlfriend! She's just… wait a minute! You already know who it is, don't you?"

"Dude… I've known since we were kids. Just ask Erza, she'll feels the same way."

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded off. Natsu and Raijin placed their hands behind their back, pretending it wasn't them. They could never avoid Takeshi's wrath.

"BOYS! Natsu! You're supposed to be practising with Kazuki! Raijin! You're supposed to **not** be breaking things!" She scolded.

"Aye sir!"

The boys ran off, Raijin dragging Jellal away.

"Wait! Show me what you guys have first… I wanna see what we're working with for the next 3 weeks." Takeshi demanded.

"Um… What song are we going to do then?" Gray pondered.

"Well… This band's strong point is the emotion they put into their performance." Jellal explained. "So I suggest we do the most emotional song we have."

"So… something cry worthy?" Lucy bit her lip and thought out loud.

"What about… you know… that hella emotional song that Luce and I sing?" Natsu shrugged.

"Ohh! That one… Yea ok." Everyone else chimed in.

"Well? Take your instruments and make us feel something."

{Lucy- Vocals, Gray- Guitar, Gajeel- Guitar, Jellal- Drums, Natsu- Vocals, Wendy- Violin} [Lucy- Italics, Natsu- Bold, together- Underline] (What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts and a female vocal) (A/N I was actually going to do 'Say Something' but naaaa)

 **I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me**

What hurts the most was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin' what could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do

 _It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

What hurts the most was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin' what could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do, oh

 **What hurts the most was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
** _And never knowin' what could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was trying to do_

 _(Not seeing that lovin' you)  
_ **That's what I was trying to do, ooh**

"Wow…" Was all the other band could say. "How about a little more hard-core?"

They looked at each other a nodded.

{Lucy- Piano/Keyboard, Gray- Guitar and Backup Vocals, Gajeel- Guitar, Jellal- Drums, Natsu- Vocals} [Natsu- Bold, Gray- Italics] (Still Worth Fighting For by My Darkest Days)

 **So hard to let go  
And I still hear the sound  
Of your voice singin' in my head  
I can't surrender  
'Cause the rope's slowly coming apart  
But hangin' by a thread**

 **It's gone on  
For too long  
And this is it**

 **So take a look into my eyes one last time  
So we never forget  
The way we were before  
When we came alive at the moment we met  
This is still worth fighting  
Still worth fighting for**

 **A glass that's half empty  
Won't wash away the mistakes  
It only makes a mess  
It's worth defending  
A tiny glimpse of what it would take  
To make us better yet**

 **It's gone on  
For too long  
And this is it**

 **So take a look into my eyes one last time  
So we never forget  
The way we were before  
When we came alive at the moment we met  
This is still worth fighting for  
A love that wants to live  
I'll give you all I've got to give  
So let's try one last time  
So we never forget  
This is still worth fighting  
Still worth fighting for**

 **Now that we know just who we are  
Now that we've finally come this far  
I'm ready for one more battle scar  
'Cause this is still worth fighting for**

 **So take a look into my eyes one last time  
So we never forget the way we were before  
When we came alive at the moment we met  
This is still worth fighting for  
A love that wants to live  
I'll give you all I've got to give  
So let's try one last time  
So we never forget  
This is still worth fighting for  
** _(I'm ready for one more battle scar)_ **  
This is still worth fighting for  
** _(I'm ready for one more battle scar)  
_ **This is still worth fighting  
We're still worth fighting for**

"Alrighty then… Jellal, Gajeel, I approve of your new friends!" Wakana gave them the thumbs up.

"I wasn't looking for your approval…" Gajeel grumbled.

"Ok! Let's get this started. I know exactly what your strengths and weaknesses are."

~ A few hours later ~

"Thank you so much again guys. We really appreciate it." Lucy smiled.

"It's ok! You're coming back every day so it's going to be so fun!" Wakana beamed.

"See you tomorrow!" The group exclaimed.

Walking back to their cabin, Natsu's stomach grumbled, not much to everyone's surprise.

"Are you guys too tired? Do you still want to go swimming?" Jellal asked.

"I think today's been a long day, no swimming for me. But we're all just hungry…" Wendy clutched her belly.

"Alright… Pizza it is!" Natsu shouted, happy as ever.

~ Back at the cabin ~

"Jellal! Natsu and I are just going for a walk on the beach! Don't wait up for us!" Lucy called from the front door.

Jellal popped his head out of his room. "Sure guys. Just don't come back too late and don't get kidnapped. Oh! And don't get have **too** much fun." He smirked and went back inside.

The beach was only a mere 30 metres away from their cabin, which didn't take them long to get there.

"So Luce… How's your relationship with Sting going? He doesn't seem like such a bad guy." Natsu shoved his hands into his jacket pocket.

"Yea… He's been quite good to me… However I feel that there's something missing when I'm with him." Lucy rubbed her shivering arms. She was cold and also hesitant about telling Natsu about the life she didn't want him to know about.

Warm fabric wrapped around her body, looking down, Natsu smiled. "Don't worry Luce. You can tell me anything that's troubling you."

"Thanks… I really appreciate it. I… I think I love Sting."

The words shot through Natsu like a bullet.

* * *

 **Next time:**

" **Skinny dipping! It's called skinny dipping! And while we're on that topic, why ARE you skinny dipping?!"**

 **Wait… who's skinny dipping? And will the other person join in?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for the cliff-hanger in the previous chapter… Was that a cliff-hanger? I mean, it kinda was since you don't know Natsu's reaction. That was a pretty long chapter though. Oh! And did you guys like my OC characters? My favourite is Takeshi… I just love the way that name sounds and if I was Japanese, that would be my name. I know it's generally a dude's name but I like it so much! Anyways, I hope you guys like the story so far! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I would really like to, but I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Thanks… I really appreciate it. I… I think I love Sting."

The words shot through Natsu like a bullet.

"That's… That's expected when you're in a relationship." He mumbled as the lump in his throat became larger.

"Yea… I know. But the problem is, there's something missing. I love him, but at the same time I don't. I feel like something is holding me back. I just don't know what it is. And I don't feel like me and Sting are meant to be." Lucy explained, pain in her eyes.

"But you are Lucy! I overheard Sting speaking to Rogue the other day, and he seems to love you a whole bunch. He cares for you and wants to spend the rest of his life with you. But… I'm not sure, it's just a theory, but I think the thing that is holding you back… is me."

"You…?" The blonde looked up at him, surprised.

"Lucy," Natsu placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes sternly, the pair coming to a complete stop. "We… **I** need to stop loving you. The feelings I have for you, can't keep going. It wouldn't be right. You chose Sting over me and I accept that. But I'm holding you back because I thought you were my one and only, but I guess not."

"But Natsu… Can we still be friends? Will anything change?" Lucy searched his eyes, and they were filled with hurt.

"Yea! Of course! Nothing will change. I promise." He hugged her, holding back his 'manly' tears. "Now how about we go back to our cabin before you catch a cold."

"Yea… Sure."

Natsu took off before she had even thought of moving. A tear rolled down his cheek, which he quickly wiped, not wanting to show any weakness.

They walked together in silence, only the sound of their own hearts were heard. Reaching their cabin, Natsu stopped suddenly.

"Just go in without me. I'm just going to be outside for a bit."

Lucy nodded. "Don't stay out here for too long. Try to get some sleep ok?" She walked inside, knowing what was going through his head. "I'm sorry Natsu…" She whispered before she closed the front door.

Natsu sighed heavily and dropped his head, leaning on the wooden railing. The door opened behind him.

"Lucy what ar-"

"Natsu, it's me." Gray interrupted.

"Oh…"

"By the look on your face, I guess you told her."

"She already knew though… She just didn't expect me to say it first." Natsu turned to face his friend. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just catching some fresh air. You?"

"Thinking about what I should do now. We're in grade 12 and the real world is so close I could almost touch it." Natsu raised his hand, as if 'life' was tangible.

"Don't worry Natsu. If destiny says that Lucy should be with Sting, then let it be. Just be happy that she's happy. Let's get going." Gray smiled and opened the door, welcoming the other male in.

"Yea… I guess I can't argue with that."

Early the next morning, Jellal woke everyone up by smashing pots and pans together.

"JELLAL! IT'S FUCKING 4 IN THE MORNING! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Gajeel shouted, storming out of his room.

"Waking you guys up of course. C'mon! We need to get going!"

"Where are we going?" Gray rubbed his eyes as he trudged out, butt naked.

"Somewhere that you need clothes. Natsu and Lucy left sometime this morning and who knows where they are and if they are even together. I'm going to search around the beach and you two search around town. Wendy, you stay here in case they come back. Call me if you find them." Jellal slammed the door shut.

"Where did flame-brain run off to now…?" Gray groaned.

* * *

Lucy sat on top of a cliff of rocks, swinging her legs off the side. She had just finished explaining her whole situation to her new friend.

"What do you think I should do, Wakana?" She turned to face the brunette.

"Look. In my opinion, just go with the one you love. The one you know you'll spend your whole life with."

"That's the problem… I don't know which one I love more." Lucy looked into the distance, noticing a jogging figure.

"That looks like Natsu… What's he doing at this time in the morning?" Wakana cocked her head to the side.

"I would ask us the same thing. I think he's just going for his daily run." Wakana looked at Lucy and sighed. "What?"

"You have pain stamped all over your face. You really love Natsu, don't you? But the thing is, Natsu is giving you too much grief. Stay with Sting. You must've chose Sting for some reason… right?"

"Yea…"

"Well then stay with Sting. If Natsu really loves you, then he cares for you enough to let you go. Look, I found something on the internet. _When you love, you get hurt. When you get hurt, you hate. When you hate, you try to forget. When you forget, you start missing. When you start missing, you fall in love all over again._ So watch your step." Wakana stood up. "I'm going to head back now. Takeshi is probably worried. Good luck. I don't know if I helped much but I wish you all the best." Lucy closed her eyes once she heard Wakana's footsteps fade off into the distance.

 _I don't know what to do… Mama, what would you do?_

* * *

"Jeez guys! You had us worried sick! Natsu! You could've told us about your daily running routine! And Lucy! What the heck were you doing on a cliff that early in the morning?! Don't tell me you were gonna suicide!" Jellal gaped.

"No way! I was just thinking about stuff…"

"It's not my fault you guys don't know me well enough…" Natsu pouted.

"Yea, yea… Now thanks to you guys, none of us got enough sleep. It's already time for breakfast and then off to band practise. **And** we have to figure out what songs we're gonna be playing! " He scolded and lectured some more.

"Jellal-nii… calm down. We'll do fine today!" Wendy encouraged.

"And who slept on the floor yesterday in your room? I tripped on that bundle of blankets and pillows!"

"Me…" Lucy raised her hand.

"Get it cleaned up so we can stop his screeching." Gajeel grunted.

"Let's get this day started already." Gray yawned.

Throughout the day, Natsu and Lucy didn't speak much. It was still a little awkward between the 2. The group also picked out 5 songs for Regionals: _Stereo Hearts, Tears Don't Fall, Animals, Can't Hold Us_ and _SWG._

The day ended with fish and chips by the beach as they all had fun.

In the middle of the night, Lucy woke up and Natsu was gone. Panicking, she quickly got dressed and headed out. It was only midnight so Natsu couldn't be out for his morning jog.

Running through the soft sand, she stopped cold in her tracks, seeing Natsu fast asleep on the beach.

"Natsu… Natsu…" Lucy pushed him lightly.

"Lucy… don't leave… Hmm… Lucy…" He mumbled in his sleep.

The blonde bit her lip.

 _I can't fall for him all over again…_

"Natsu! Get up!"

"What? Huh? What happened?" Natsu sat up, looking around for any sign of his memories. "Why am I on the beach?"

"That's what I was going to ask you."

"Oh! I remember… I needed fresh air so I walked down here… I must've fell asleep without knowing." Natsu scratched his head.

"Yea… That sounds like a Natsu thing to do. So… What do you want to do now? I'm wide awake so there's no way I'm going back to bed now. Let's do something fun." Lucy leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe… We could go swimming? The water looks nice." Natsu suggested.

"Won't it be cold? And my swimwear is back at the cabin."

"I'll go test the water." Natsu stood up and walked over to the soft waves. Crouching over, he placed his hand in, smiling at the warmth. "Don't worry Luce! The water is surprisingly warm!" Natsu called.

"But what about my clothes? Don't I need to get changed?" Lucy asked.

"You can but I'm not." Natsu ran back over to Lucy, quickly stripped and then jumped into the water.

It all happened so fast the poor girl couldn't even think about looking away. All she saw was a flash of pink.

"Natsu! What do you think you're doing?!" Lucy frantically looked around for anyone that would see them.

"Skimpy dipping? Skinny dumpling? What's it called again?"

"Skinny dipping! It's called skinny dipping! And while we're on that topic, why **are** you skinny dipping?!"

"Because the water is warm, I can't be bothered to go back to the cabin to get my togs, and you wanted to do something fun."

Lucy was gobsmacked. "Wha… How… huh?"

"Aren't you going to join me?" Natsu grinned.

"No way! I have a boyfriend and I am **not** swimming with you when we're both going to be naked!"

"Well… Fine. You're just going to have to sit there and watch me have fun then!" Natsu dove into the water and when he did come back up, he squirted water out of his mouth like he was a fountain.

"Natsu! Argh…" In her mind, she was contemplating whether or not she should do it. "Oh fuck it! Natsu! Don't look!"

"Ok!"

Lucy quickly took off her clothes and ran into the water. The warm feeling tingled her skin and she went deeper into the water so that it could cover her bare breasts.

"The water feels so nice… It's almost like a spa…" Lucy closed her eyes.

"I know right! Except it's **way** bigger!" The male splashed around like a small child, swimming about.

"Natsu… What if someone sees us?" Lucy looked around again.

"Well I guess we'll have to dive under and pretend there was nothing here!" Natsu playfully grinned. "Stop worrying so much Luce! Just have some fun! We won't get much on the holidays since it's filled with band practise and then we're back at school, so just enjoy it!"

"I guess your right… So does that mean I can do this?" Lucy splashed a whole bunch of water onto Natsu.

"Oh you're on!"

After at least an hour of swimming and playing around, they decided it was time to head back.

"Lucy. You can go get changed first. I'll look away and just yell when you're done." Natsu turned around.

"Ok. Thanks Natsu."

Lucy quickly jogged out of the water but when she got there, she was greeted by a surprise. Lucy walked back into the water.

"What's the matter Luce? Why are you back in the water?" Natsu turned around to face her.

"Um… My clothes… They're gone! I have no idea where they went but they're gone! Yours are still there but mine aren't!"

"What? How is that possible? This is probably Gray's sick idea of a prank…" Natsu cursed under his breath.

Wendy and Gray his behind a tree with Lucy's clothes in their hands.

"How did he know it was me?" Gray whispered.

"How could he not? And this isn't a prank… it's just a way to get Natsu and Lucy closer together as friends again." Wendy explained.

"Let's go back inside the cabin before they come back."

Wendy nodded and they left their spying spot.

"Luce… I'm going to see what I can use to cover you. Turn around."

Lucy nodded and obeyed.

Natsu ran up the beach, slipped his pants on and ran back to the edge of the water.

"Lucy! I'm going to close my eyes ok? Just come out of the water and put my shirt and jacket on." Natsu closed his eyes and Lucy slowly rose out of the water.

She slipped on his shirt, which barely covered everything and then she wrapped his jacket around her waist to cover the rest. (A/N if you know what I mean)

"Ouch… Natsu… I think my foot got cut on a shell… It's bleeding a whole heap."

Natsu opened his eyes and looked at it.

"Don't worry. I'll carry you to the cabin. It's not that far anyways so I won't have to worry about your heaviness."

Lucy smacked him. "This is no time to joke around Natsu!"

"Ok, ok!"

Natsu scooped her up and held her bridal style. He pressed her up against his warm bare chest as he began walking.

"Thank you Natsu…" Lucy mumbled.

"It's ok…" Looking down, he noticed she was already fast asleep.

Once they were inside the cabin, Natsu placed her onto a chair and treated her wound before tucking her into her floor bed.

Natsu then too, fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Lucy awoke the next morning, feeling something warm under her blankets. Lifting them up, she realised that it was Natsu.

 _He must've fell off his bed again… When did we get back last night? I don't remember anything…_

Stroking Natsu's soft pink hair, Lucy smiled to herself.

 _I miss the good old days… Do I really love Sting? Or are you the one for me, Natsu?_

The thought struck her and tears streamed down her face as she continued stroking his hair. She bit her lip to stop herself from making too much noise. Lucy couldn't take the pain any longer. She had to make a decision before it ate her alive. Sobbing into her hands, her whole body trembled and shook.

 _Mama… I don't know what to do! I need somebody to help me!_

Something shuffling between the blankets stopped her shaking.

"Lucy… Who made you cry?" Natsu asked sternly.

Lucy shook her head and sobbed even more.

"Was it… Was it me? Lucy. Did I make you cry?" His voice softened.

"No… It wasn't you Natsu… It was me… Me and my indecisive and selfish and inconsiderate self."

"Lucy. Lucy! Look at me! You're not selfish or inconsiderate or indecisive! Whatever that means… But Lucy… No matter how much Sting and I love you, it's your choice." Natsu placed his hand under her chin. "Look at me Lucy. Sting is who you are meant to be with. That's your decision. Pick Sting over me."

"Natsu!" Lucy flung herself into his arms as she cried into his body. "I feel so helpless… I really am inconsiderate to your feelings… I don't deserve any of you!"

"That's not true Lucy… And you know it…" Natsu hugged her tighter. Promise me, promise me that you'll always talk to me. Promise me that you'll never bottle it up. And most of all, promise me that you'll **never** put yourself down."

Between sobs, Lucy whispered, "I promise Natsu… I promise…"

Natsu smiled and let tears of his own run free. "Good…"

Wendy opened her eyes slightly and frowned.

 _You still love her Natsu… Yet you're letting her go. If this is the pain I have to go through, do I have to let go too?_

* * *

 **Ok… All I'm going to say is that the next chapter is over 4000 words and you get to know who's going to States… Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm too lazy to write stuff that happened over their holidays and stuff so I'm skipping straight to the point! This chapter is long anyway. Something tragic is going to happen soon! I'm not sure if it's in this chapter or the next but something is going to happen. And I love Ryan Higa and Matthias! Sorry… And I think I'm seeing a pattern here. Every 4th chapter I will thank all the people who have followed, favourited and/or reviewed.**

 **Shiranai Atsune**

 **lulu47527**

 **Codevivi**

 **Lenaar**

 **XxyoshianimexX**

 **Hime Jigoku**

 **fairylover101**

 **nico2883**

 **Hurricanel**

 **flamefairyx777**

 **Sabertooth7**

 **advanceshipping4ever**

 **MissShadow101449**

 **jgcatache1**

 **yaniel2900**

 **contrarymofo**

 **BlizzardPhoenix222**

 **angela . deweese2 (I'm sorry I had to put a space on either side of the full stop otherwise the site would delete your name for some reason... Sorry!)**

 **I'm sorry if I misspelled your username or left you out by accident!**

 **As always, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and obviously not me! And I do not own the songs in this chapter either!**

* * *

After much hard work during the holidays, the group made it back alive and was unfortunately at school. They felt ready and determined for Regionals. It was only a mere 24 hours away.

"Lucy! Hey babe! I've missed you so much! Why didn't you tell me you were back already?" Sting hugged his girlfriend.

"I've been back for a week already Sting… Anyways, we're meant to be enemies! Tomorrow FT Delinquents are going to be versing you, and we're going to win." Lucy sniggered.

"No way. Sorry to hurt your pride, but we are clearly better." The blonde boy kissed her nose.

Natsu gagged. "Can you love birds **please** get a room? And I thought my motion sickness was bad… this is worse."

Takeshi smacked him across the head, followed by Erza.

"Don't ruin the moment!" They scolded.

Takeshi and the group decided to come back with them to help the band improve.

Gajeel swung his arm over her shoulder. "Don't give Salamander any more brain damage…"

Levy came skipping towards the group.

"Oi Gaj… Is that the chick you like? She's hella adorable. I'm going to introduce myself." The black haired girl shrugged Gajeel's arm off and ran to the petite girl.

"Hi Levy! I'm Takeshi Redfox! Gajeel's older sister… Nice to finally meet you!" She shook her hand.

"Hi… How did you know my name? And Gajeel never told me he had a sister…"

"Gaj talks about you **non-stop**.And no-one seems to know about me! Gaj! Why didn't you bother to tell anyone about me?!" Takeshi gave him a knuckle-sandwich.

"Um… Maybe you don't have to hurt him." Levy pried her hand off of Gajeel.

"Oh! What instrument do you play?"

"I play the guitar… Anyways, I came here to get Gajeel. The teacher wants him. Let's go Gajeel!" Levy grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

Takeshi smirked and winked at her brother. "They're so kawaii… Favourite shipping right there."

"You would get along with Mira so well…" Erza sighed, not really wanting to deal with another matchmaker.

"What do you want now Yoru?! I'm busy!" Raijin yelled.

"Maybe you should be quiet you ruckus!"

"What did you call me Twinkle Fingers?!"

They began brawling.

"Oi Ice Princess! Where did you put my jacket?!" Natsu accused.

"I didn't take it Flame Brain!" Gray shouted back.

They began fighting too.

Takeshi and Erza sighed, pinching the bridge of their noses. Dark auras surrounded them.

"I'm getting a headache…" They glared in unison.

All went silent as no-one wanted to die.

"Ok! I'll see you later Sting! I love you!" Lucy called.

"Bye darling!"

Erza sent a chair flying Lucy's way. Dodging the chair, it hit Natsu in the head. And the fighting started all over again.

* * *

"Thank you Pegasus Boys! Now after this small break, FT Delinquents are up!" Max shouted through the microphone as the crowd went wild.

Backstage, the Fairy Tail students were pacing around, scared and anxious. Blue Pegasus, who had just performed, walked off the stage.

"Hey Fairy Tail! Good luck for your performance! Oh and Lucy… You look beautiful today! So do you Wendy…" Hibiki winked flirtatiously.

"Sorry Hibiki, she's taken… Both Wendy **and** Lucy." Gray patted his back.

"Wha… What?!" He fell to his knees and sobbed.

"I'm not taken!" Wendy exclaimed. "But I don't want Hibiki to flirt with me either…"

"Wendy… What about Romeo?" Natsu teased.

"Shhhhh! You can't tell anyone!" Gray joined in.

Wendy turned bright red. They all laughed. But that stopped when they heard their name being called onto stage.

"Welcome back everyone to Regionals of the Fiore Band Battles. I'm Max and our next band to perform is… FT Delinquents from the one and only… FAIRY TAIL!" He shouted.

Lucy walked out onto the stage, followed by the rest of the band.

"Hello Fiore! We're the FT Delinquents and it's an honour to be in your presence. Now without further ado, let's do this!" Lucy fist-bumped the air.

"So our first song is _Stereo Hearts_ by Gym Class Heroes and Adam Levine. I dedicate this song to a special and very weird, might I add, girl that I know. For today, our band is featuring my very own sister… Wendy Marvell! Take it away!" Natsu shouted. Wendy quickly ran onto stage.

{Lucy- Piano, Gray- Bass and backup singer, Gajeel- Lead guitar, Jellal- Drums, Wendy- Violin, Natsu- Vocals} [Natsu- Italics, Gray- Bold] (Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes feat. Adam Levine)

 _My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note_

 _Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo_

 **If I was just another dusty record on the shelf  
Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else  
If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that  
Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that  
Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks  
I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that  
'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts**

 _If I could only find a note to make you understand  
I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand  
Keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

 _My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note_

 _Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo_, **let's go**

 _If I was an old-school, fifty pound boom box  
Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk  
Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops  
And crank it higher every time they told you to stop  
_ **And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me  
When you have to purchase mad D batteries  
Appreciate every mix tape your friends make  
You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate**

 _I think finally found a note to make you understand  
If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand  
Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune  
And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

 **My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note**

 **Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo**

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_ **to my stereo** _  
Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo_

 _I only pray you never leave me behind_ **(Never leave me)**  
 _Because good music can be so hard to find_ **(So hard to find)**  
 _I take your hand and pull it closer to mine  
Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind_

 _My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every note_

 _Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_ **to my stereo  
** _Oh oh oh oh so sing along_ **to my stereo**

 **Yeah**

The crowd shouted and cheered as Natsu and Gray fist-bumped, happy that they didn't make any mistakes. They noticed in the audience that Takeshi and her group were cheering the loudest. Natsu turned around and hugged Wendy.

"Next up, is Gajeel Redfox singing _Tears Don't Fall_ by Bullet for my Valentine!" Lucy introduced as she handed Gajeel the mic. (A/N It's a heavy metal song… **So** catchy)

"Um… Yep. Take it away guys!" Takeshi and Levy gave him the thumbs up for good luck.

{Lucy- Lead guitarist, Gray- Bass, Gajeel- Vocals, Jellal- Drums, Wendy- Violin, Natsu- Guitar and Backup Singer} [Gajeel- Bold] (Tears Don't Fall by Bullet for my Valentine)

 **Let's go**

 **With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping  
The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading  
Would she hear me if I called her name?  
Would she hold me if she knew my shame?**

 **There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make things better?**

 **Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home**

 **The moments die, I hear no screaming  
The visions left inside me are slowly fading  
Would she hear me if I called her name?  
Would she hold me if she knew my shame?**

 **There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make things better?**

 **Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home**

 **Ow yeah**

 **This battered room I've seen before  
The broken bones they heal no more, no more  
With my last breath I'm choking  
Will this ever end? I'm hoping  
My world is over one more time**

 **Would she hear me if I called her name?  
Would she hold me if she knew my shame?**

 **There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make things better?**

 **Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come**

 **Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home**

Lucy laughed to herself as she did really well on her guitar solos.

The crowd shouted once more as their second song was finished. Takeshi and Levy jumped up out of their seats and screamed as loud as they could.

"Thank you." Gajeel handed Lucy back the mic.

"Next up, we have Gray Fullbuster performing _Animals_ by Maroon 5!"

"Hey everyone! I'm going to be singing _Animals_ like Lucy said. This song is for a girl that doesn't know I love her. Now let's do this!"

{Lucy-Keyboard, Gray- Vocals, Gajeel- Lead Guitarist, Jellal- Drums, Wendy- Violin, Natsu- Bass and Backup Singer} [Gray- Bold, Natsu- Italics] (Animals by Maroon 5)

 **Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals**

 **Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals  
Baby I'm**

 **So what you trying to do to me  
It's like we can't stop, we're enemies  
But we get along when I'm inside you, eh  
You're like a drug that's killing me  
I cut you out entirely  
But I get so high when I'm inside you**

 **Yeah you can start over you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me  
But no, oh**

 **Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals**

 **Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals  
Baby I'm**

 **So if I run it's not enough  
You're still in my head forever stuck  
So you can do what you wanna do, eh  
I love your lies I'll eat 'em up  
But don't deny the animal  
That comes alive when I'm inside you**

 **Yeah you can start over you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me  
But no, oh**

 **Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals**

 **Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals  
Baby I'm**

 **Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie  
You can't deny, ny ny ny  
The beast inside, side side side  
Yeah yeah yeah**

 **No girl don't lie, lie lie lie** _(No girl don't lie)_ **  
You can't deny, ny ny ny** _(You can't deny)  
_ **The beast inside, side side side  
Yeah yeah yeah**

 **Yo,  
Whoa  
Whoa  
** _Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals  
Just like animals_ **(Yeah)  
** _Animals_ **(Yeah)  
** _Like animals-mals_ **(Yeah)  
** _Ow_

 **Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals**

 **Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals  
Baby I'm**

 **Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie  
You can't deny, ny ny ny  
The beast inside, side side side  
Yeah yeah yeah**

 **No girl don't lie, lie lie lie** _(No girl don't lie)  
_ **You can't deny, ny ny ny** _(You can't deny)_ **  
The beast inside, side side side  
Yeah yeah yeah**

"Woo! Thank you everybody!" Gray grinned. He passed the mic over to Natsu.

"I'm next up with Lucy Heartfilia! We're going to be performing _Can't Hold Us_ by Macklemore!" Natsu yelled.

{Lucy- Vocals, Gray- Keyboard, Gajeel- Lead Guitarist, Jellal- Drums, Wendy- Backup Singer and Cello replacing the trumpets/trombone, Natsu- Vocals} [Lucy- Italics, Natsu- Bold] (Can't Hold Us by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis)

 **Ay, ay, ay  
come on in, let's go Yeah, lets go  
Alright, Alright OK**  
 **Alright OK  
Alright OK**

 _Return of the Mack's, get 'em  
What it is what it does what it is what it isn't  
Lookin' for a better way to get up out of bed instead of getting on the internet and checking a new hit, get up!  
Thrift shop, cool strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cocky  
Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby  
Sweater game nope nope y'all can't copy_

 _Yup. Bad, moonwalking  
This here, is our party  
My posse's been on Broadway  
And we did it, our way  
Throne music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it  
And yet I'm on  
Let that stage light go and shine on down  
Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style  
Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds  
But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town  
_ **Trust me. on my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T hustlin'  
Chasing dreams since I was 14 with the four track bussing  
Halfway cross that city with the backpack  
Fat cat, crushin labels off  
Yeah, Nah they can't tell me nothing  
We give that to the people  
Spread it across the country  
Labels out here  
Nah they can't tell me nothing  
We give it to the people  
Spread it across the country**

 _Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us_

 **Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us**

 _Now can I kick it? thank you  
Yeah I'm so damn grateful  
I grew up, really wanted gold fronts  
But that's what you get when Wu-Tang raised you  
Yall can't stop me  
Go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat  
And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week  
Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!  
Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome  
Ceasar will make you a believer  
Nah I never ever did it for a throne  
That validation comes from giving it back to the people.  
_ **Nah sing a song and it goes like  
Raise those hands, this is our party  
We came here to live life like nobody was watching  
I got my city right behind me, if I fall, they got me  
Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves**

 _Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us_

 **Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us**

 _So we put our hands up  
So we put our hands up_

 **Lets go**

 **Na na na na na na na na  
And all my people say**

 **Na na na na na na na na  
And all my people say**

 **Na na na na na na na na  
And all my people say**

 **Na na na na na na na na  
Macklemore**

 _Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us_

 _ **Can we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till its over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us**_

"Yea! That was great wasn't it?!" Lucy laughed. "To finish this performance by Fairy Tail off, SWG by Ryan Higa and Josh Golden will be executed by Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster!" (A/N I love Ryan Higa!)

"No one can beat that introduction… So here we go!"

{Lucy- DJ Set and Computer, Gray- Vocals, Gajeel- Bass, Jellal- Drums, Wendy- Backup Singer, Natsu- Vocals} [Gray- Italics, Natsu- Bold] (SWG by Ryan Higa and Josh Golden)

 **Ey, turnip dat beet dough bread**

 **Man, all these rappers be like,**

 **I want a bad chick, I want a big booty**

 **I don't need none of that**

 _She covered up nice with her skirt long_

 _J.C Penny shoes. Got them J's on_

 _If you were my girl you know what I'd do_

 _Show you a bunch of kindness and I'd respect you_

 **Good morals and smart - send her my way  
Don't need double D's I want straight A's  
It's a good girl I'll be scorin'  
Slam dunk, Michael Jackson  
**  
 _Open your door 'til the day I die, take my jacket anytime  
Tell me all your secrets and I'll keep them locked down deep inside  
When you need a shoulder tissue, I got this  
I volunteer as tribute, Katniss_

 **I wanna sit on a couch with you tonight  
Three feet apart, sippin' diet sprite  
Until curfew we can watch full house  
All I really want is a sweet wholesome gal  
SWG, SWG, SWG,  
** _Sweet wholesome gal  
_ **SWG, SWG, SWG,  
** _Sweet wholesome gal  
_  
 _And baby I just gotta let you know  
When you smile like that, makes me wanna take you home_ **(Take you home** _ **[2x]**_ **)**  
 _Introduce you to my folks  
And we can hold hands at the dinner table_ **(LEGOS!)**

 **And I love to watch you back it up and drive it  
Hands ten and two, buckled in, my girl surviving  
Five under the speed limit, driving with both feet  
Yes she be switching lanes but never miss a blink  
**  
 _But she also got a dangerous side you'll come to see  
Eyes closed, head bobbin', when she on Molly  
You know Molly, your bestie from down the street  
Man, I love that girl, she also an S.W.G._

 **Oh baby we can shop the day away  
With coupons so much we can save  
Carry your bags 'til my back gives out  
All I really want is a sweet wholesome gal  
** _SWG, SWG, SWG,  
_ **Sweet wholesome gal**  
 _SWG, SWG, SWG,  
_ **Sweet wholesome gal  
**  
 _Now lemme see you skip_ **(SKIP! SKIP!)**  
 _Now lemme see you skip like hopscotch  
Now lemme see you skip_ **(SKIP, MOVE IT BABY!)**  
 _Come on baby show me what you got  
_  
 **TEEHEE  
**  
 **Three long years were worth the wait  
After all this time, today's the day  
Have a first kiss when we say our vows  
Finally got myself a sweet wholesome gal  
** _SWG, SWG, SWG,_  
 **Sweet wholesome gal  
** _SWG, SWG, SWG,  
_ **Sweet wholesome gal**

"Thank you so much everybody! I hope you liked our stuff! Have a good night!" Lucy waved to the crowd and the band exited the stage once the curtains were drawn.

"You guys did well." Jellal nodded his head in approval.

"C'mon Jellal! We did better than well! Give us a smile for once!" Natsu punched his arm.

They heard footsteps behind them followed by screams.

"We're so proud of you guys!"

"You were awesome!"

"I guess our training with you guys paid off!"

"First place is definitely yours!"

Takeshi and the group exclaimed.

"Thank you all the contestants who have participated today. Now will the bands please exit backstage and make their way to the front." Macao's voice sounded on the speakers.

"I guess you guys are needed. Good luck! I know you did great!" Wakana beamed as she pushed the group onto the stage.

"The judges have scored each band and they have been calculated. In Districts, only the top 6 made it in. Now, only 4 will make it. We will now announce the bands that will make it to the next round, States." Max went to the side of the stage and received a small envelope.

"I'm so nervous Luce… What if we don't make it? There won't be a next year either, we're in grade 12." Natsu fiddled with his fingers.

"Don't worry Natsu. I have a feeling we did really well." Natsu smiled as her voice soothed all his worries.

"In 6th place, is the school Mermaid Heel! Sorry but you have not made it to the next round. Thank you for participating."

Part of the crowd sighed and the other part cheered.

"In 5th place, and will also not be preceding to the next round, Raven Tail."

Everyone in the crowd booed as no-one particularly liked that school.

"That means we made it!" Gray whispered to the others.

"In 4th place, Blue Pegasus! You will be a part of the next round, well done." The school sighed in relief.

"Wait… If they came 4th, that means we're in top 3?!" Gajeel sounded surprised.

"In 3rd place… Lamia Scale!"

Fairy Tail's jaws were left open.

"And in 2nd place, climbing up the ladder, FAIRY TAIL!" Max exclaimed.

The whole crowd erupted in cheers.

"And of course, in 1st place, Sabertooth! Congratulations to all the schools and we'll see you next time!"

"We… Came second?!"

* * *

 **That was a long chapter guys! Nearly 4000 words! I know that most of it were lyrics, but still! I still needed to think about what the instruments were and who sang what part… Anyways, I was going to leave the placings for the next chapter and leave you guys with a cliff-hanger, but I thought, why not? So this is just a little treat for all you guys that have read my story and favourited and followed and reviewed and stuff! Thank you!**

 **Next up:**

" **Somebody! PLEASE! HELP! Call the ambulance! Please…" Lucy begged.**

 **Omg… Next chapter is so sad… Who needs the ambulance? :( I think I nearly cried while writing the next chapter… Oh God… I'm sorry you guys have to go through it too! Stay tuned for the very sad next chapter… Gomen!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heya everyone! Ish is going to happen! I'm so excited! Well… not really… I have already planned what's going to happen in my head buuuuut, it's kinda sad so I am excited, but I'm sorry that you guys have to read this. The reviews I got from last times preview just made me feel guilty for this but since it was already planned to happen, I couldn't do anything! This just makes the story interesting... Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail! Duh…**

* * *

After Regionals, the group decided to go celebrate by going back to the school. As they headed back, Lucy and Wendy went to pick up some cake.

"What cake do you think we should get Lucy-nee?"

"Um… I'm not sure… Maybe one Strawberry cake for Erza and a chocolate cake for everyone else. A **big** chocolate cake. How does that sound?" Lucy ruffled the little girl's hair.

"That sounds great! I'm so hungry now!" She pouted.

They laughed.

"It's ok, we're nearly there."

"But how are we going to carry it back?"

"I'll ask if they can deliver it for us. We are fragile girls after all."

~ Back at the School ~

"Do you think Luce and Wendy are going to take long?" Natsu pondered.

"Dude… It's been 5 minutes. Don't be such a worry wart." Gray shook his head in disbelief.

"I guess your right… I just have a really bad feeling is all."

"Alright! Who's ready to party?!" Wakana burst through the doors.

"Guys! You're here! Takeshi-nee!" Gajeel started acting like a child.

"I've never seen Gajeel like this before… What do you think is wrong with him?" Levy asked.

"Don't worry. He's not sick and he's not on drugs. It's just that his sister scares him. Ever since they were little, Takeshi has always been the dominant one. No need to worry, I'm stronger than Takeshi anyway." Erza sniggered.

"Oh you wanna go red?! You think you're stronger than me?! Let's do this!"

"Now, now… No need to get violent- oof!" Takeshi tackled Erza.

Everyone turned pale. No one treated Erza like that and lived to tell the tale.

"Gajeel… should we do something…?" Levy squeaked.

"Naa… My sister can handle it herself." Suddenly, a chair was flung onto Gajeel's face. "Salamander! You little fuck!"

"It wasn't me! It was Stripper!"

"Don't go making accusations! It was Raijin!"

"No way man! It was Yoru!"

Everyone began brawling whilst Wakana and Levy hid under the counter.

"Why do we have to die so young?"

"I don't know Ana-chan…"

~ Back at the Bakery ~

"Finally! We're here!" Wendy exclaimed in joy.

"Yea! Now I have to ask if they can deliver it to our school…"

As the girl's walked in, a small bell run off.

"Oh hello Lucy dear… Are you here to get Erza's usual?" A plump old lady asked.

"Yes and no. We're just here to get some celebratory cakes. Do you guys do a delivery service?"

"In fact, we do! Where would you like us to deliver it to? And what cakes would you like dear?"

"Um… Can we please have the usual Strawberry cake and the biggest chocolate cake you have?"

"Of course honey. And you can pay once it's been delivered. Is that all?"

"Yep! Thank you!"

The 2 girls left the small shop and headed down the small street.

"Well… I guess that's that." Lucy shrugged.

"Lucy-nee… Do you love Natsu-nii?"

The question almost made Lucy choke on her own spit.

"Um… Why do you ask?" Lucy chose her words carefully.

"Natsu might say that he doesn't love you anymore, and that he's moved on, but he's lying. He's telling the truth when he believes that you belong with Sting, but he's lying when he says he doesn't love you anymore. He still loves you. And he always will." Wendy smiled.

"I… I somehow knew that already. I could see it in his eyes. But… He told me to choose Sting, no matter how much it hurt, I have to forget about him!" She could feel tears spring into her eyes.

"I know that… I just thought you should know that you were the one for him."

The girls stopped at a pedestrian crossing, looking left and then right to see if there were any cars before crossing.

Wendy ran ahead, excited as they could see Fairy Tail.

"C'mon Lucy-nee! Walk faster!" Wendy was already metres in front.

"Wait up Wendy!" Lucy shook her head as she continued walking in her normal pace.

Suddenly, a car came out of nowhere. It swerved right and left chaotically.

 _A drunk driver… Wendy!_

"Wendy! WENDY!"

The car hit the small girl as fast as a blink of the eye.

The drunk man popped his head out his window, looked at Lucy and drove off.

 _Ivan… Ivan did this… I will never forgive you... Makarov's own son..._

Time seemed to slow down as Lucy ran towards the limp body. She fell to her knees, placing Wendy's head on her legs. Blood puddled up. A crowd started to form around them.

"Wendy… Wendy… Wake up… C'mon Wendy…" Lucy sobbed.

"Lucy…" The little girl's mouth felt dry. Even opening her eyes hurt. "Lucy… Natsu-nii is going to kill me isn't he? He always worries so much… Tells me to be careful everywhere I go… I should've listened to him… I was just so excited... You guys are definitely going to win... But I'm worried about Natsu-nii... He lost Mama and Papa and now me…" Wendy's body became colder and paler. Her breathing more shallow and rough.

"No Wendy… I'm going to carry you to the school. I'll get you to a hospital!" Lucy wiped the blood and tried getting up.

"No… Lucy… Don't… There's no chance that I'll live. I study medicine, remember?" Wendy laughed slightly, wincing at the pain she had created.

"Somebody! PLEASE! HELP! Call the ambulance! Please…" Lucy begged.

The people around began searching for the phones, frantically calling.

"Lucy… Don't worry… Just promise me something…"

"Anything Wendy! Anything…"

"Tell everybody I love them… And…" Wendy began coughing, blood was everywhere. Her hands trembled. "It's so cold..."

"Save your breath Wendy! Don't leave!"

"Take care of Natsu…"

"Huh?"

"Take good care of him. Promise me…" Wendy closed her eyes.

"I promise… I promise! Don't close your eyes!"

"He… loves you… Lucy…" Wendy's body went limp.

Lucy's eyes widened. "WENDY!" She hugged the small girl. "No… no… This can't be happening… No… Wendy… I promise… Wendy… I'm sorry!" Lucy cried.

~ Back at the School ~

"The girls are taking a long time… Don't you think?" Natsu asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Yea… I have a bad feeling too."

Natsu stood up. "I'm going to go to the Bakery and check to see if everything is alright."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Natsu walked over and a young man holding cakes were standing there.

"Hi. I'm here to deliver 2 cakes."

"Um… Thanks…" Natsu paid him and gave Erza the cakes. "Oh! Have you seen the 2 girls that ordered the cakes?"

"No… I haven't… There was a little commotion down the road that caused quite a traffic jam. Everyone was frantic and there seemed to be blood but I'm not sure, there were too many people to see through."

Natsu ran out the doors. Running past buildings he listened to his own breathing and thoughts that exploded in his head.

 _They're ok. They're ok. No need to worry._

Natsu chanted. He then saw a crowd of people up ahead. On the ground, he saw a mop of blonde hair and blue hair. Pushing through the crowd, Natsu screamed their names. When he made it to the front, he wished he could control time.

"Wendy…" Natsu collapsed as his knees buckled under him.

"Natsu… I'm so sorry… I couldn't protect her… Natsu…" Lucy looked up, her face smeared with blood and tears.

Natsu crawled to her and hugged both of them.

"She'll make it…She has to…" He was about to stand up and carry her but something stopped him.

A siren sounded off and an ambulance and a police car came into sight.

"Please step aside everybody!" A police officer ordered. "Are you two related to this girl?"

Natsu nodded.

People with a stretcher then came and scooped Wendy up. They placed her into the ambulance.

Lucy and Natsu stood up, leaning on each other.

"Lucy…"

"Natsu. You go with Wendy. I'll stay with the cops." Lucy's bangs covered her eyes.

Natsu hugged her. "Don't worry…" He whispered into her ear before he ran into the ambulance.

"Miss. Would you like to tell us what happened?"

"It was a hit and run. I know who did it."

The police officer was surprised at her boldness.

"Who?"

"Ivan Dreyar, Master of Raven Tail."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you think I would lie?! I just watched my best friend die right before my eyes!" Lucy began crying all over again.

"Miss… Please calm do-"

Lucy started running. She wasn't aimlessly running though, she knew exactly where she was going.

Bursting through the school doors, Lucy cried out in anger and sadness. She fell over as her tears made her eye sight blurry.

"LUCY!" Everyone was alarmed.

"What happened?!"

"Are you ok?!"

"Calm down!"

"Why are you covered in blood?!"

"Where's Wendy?!"

"Wendy… Wendy was run over by Ivan… It was a hit and run… Ivan killed Wendy!" She cried louder.

Everyone froze.

Makorav pushed his way to the front.

"I'll deal with my sorry excuse of a son. The rest of you go to the hospital."

Everyone ran out the doors, only Romeo, Erza, Takeshi and Gray remained.

"Lucy… It's ok… Don't worry…" Gray hugged her. They considered each other as siblings.

"Romeo…" The little boy looked up from his tears. "Romeo… Wendy loved you."

Romeo burst into tears and fell over, Takeshi barely catching him.

"Let's get going, ok guys? Gray, you drive, I'll carry Lucy. Takeshi, you carry Romeo. Let's go." Erza trembled slightly.

Once the small group made it inside the hospital doors, they noticed the nurses' stares.

"If you're also from Fairy Tail, the rest of them are on level 11. Our condolences." One of the nurses bowed.

They thanked her and ran into the elevator. Once on level 11, it was all occupied by Fairy Tail. Natsu turned his head at them, only to start crying again.

Macao hugged his son. Erza ran to Jellal. Lucy trudged to Natsu and stopped in front of him.

"Lucy… I've never felt so helpless before…" His voice failed him as the lump in his throat was growing.

"I'm sorry Natsu… I hope you can forgive me…"

"I never blamed you…" Natsu stood up and hugged Lucy. He began crying and so did she.

 _Why her? She didn't do a damn thing wrong… If anything, I should've died… Why is the world so cruel? Is there even a God? If so, how could God be so unfair…?_

* * *

 **Omg… (Breathing in and out deeply) sniff sniff… I can't believe that I made you go through that. Gomen! The last few sentences was inspired by Angel Beats by the way... Omg... Now there's a lump in MY throat.**

 **Next chappie:**

 **He knocked at it softly before opening it anyway. When Natsu walked in, his nose twitched at the strong smell of blood. He ran in without thinking. Reaching the bathroom, he noticed the blood, glass and unconscious girl.**

 **Dang… That's all! See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey… Please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Gomen! Please forgive me… I should just start shouldn't I? Yep… Reading your comments... I'm so sorry about the pain I put you guys through!** **If you guys want me to respond to your reviews in the author's note, please say so in the reviews! I know when I read fanfics, I get kind of bored when authors respond so just tell me! Do you guys want me to respond to you, or na? Thanks guys! and I'm sorry about the pain I caused all of you... well most of you.** **Enjoy! Heh…**

 **Disclaimer- Fairy Tail and the song in this chapter and everything is not owned by me! Besides this story…**

* * *

Natsu lay in his bed, unable to move, speak, eat or even think. He didn't even know what to think. His sister had just disappeared and the love of his life walked out on him when she didn't even belong to him.

There was a knock on the door. Natsu turned his head, his body aching from being in the same position for over 24 hours.

"Natsu… Here's some breakfast…" Gray walked over to the table, only to see the dinner he had brought him before. "You have to eat something. I'm going to school now. Do you need anything?" Natsu closed his eyes and turned over. "I'll see you later."

Gray hesitantly closed the door and sighed. The band members decided it was best to all be in the same house for the next week or so.

"Still nothing?" Jellal asked, his hands in his pockets.

Gray shook his head. "I think he's going to be like this for a while. Maybe a month? Two?"

"We should forfeit… Next month is States. There's also an interview in a few days." They both sighed.

"I'll go call them." Takeshi walked up behind them. "Lucy's in no state to do anything either."

Upon walking away, they heard the door behind them creek open.

"No. Don't forfeit. Not after everything." Natsu's voice was croaky.

"Natsu! Are you sure?"

"Yea… Of course. Not after everyone fought so hard."

"I agree. Let's not dwell in our own sadness. Wendy wouldn't have wanted that." Lucy hugged herself.

"Oh… ok. Let's dedicate our States performance to Wendy." Gray smiled.

"Lu-chan… Are you going to school?" Levy put her hand on the blonde's shoulders.

"If Natsu's going."

He nodded. "Let's go. We'll be ok if we stick together."

* * *

"So, what song are you going to do for the interview?" Jellal asked the group at recess.

"Who's performing? Because I don't wanna." Gajeel slouched in his chair.

"Only 2 of the band members can perform but only one song. It contributes to our points. Who's up for it and who has something prepared?" Jellal looked around.

"We'll do it." Natsu pointed to himself and Gray.

"Are you sure?"

"Would you guys stop doubting me? I can do this. I might be only human, but I will survive."

"We have a song prepared as well..." Gray added.

"Ok. I guess that's settled. You guys can go now."

Everyone stood up, leaving Natsu and Lucy once again.

"Natsu… I-" They both winced as her phone rang.

"Your boyfriend wants you I'm guessing. He's more important anyway." He walked out with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Natsu! I'm sorry…"

Lucy let her phone ring, not wanting to speak to anyone other than Natsu at that moment.

In class, the teachers were all being extremely nice to both Natsu and Lucy, knowing what they were going through. But the hardest part about going to school were dealing with the students. They all muttered and spread rumours about why the teachers were acting weird to Natsu and Lucy. The students were actually meaner to the pair, but they were just like zombies. Not listening, not looking and not giving a damn about anything.

That night, when Lucy was in bed about to go to sleep, a thought struck her.

 _If I wasn't alive, then Wendy would still be here and I wouldn't have hurt Natsu. None of this would've happened…_

It hurt her but she knew it was true. She trudged into the bathroom, needing to wash her face. Lucy stumbled about, unable to see anything through her tears and through the thoughts that ran around her head.

Lucy grabbed the glass cup and looked at the water that swished inside it. Suddenly, her head hurt terribly. She dropped the glass as she collapsed. Lucy raised her hands to eye level. She squinted her eyes. Lucy could see 4 hands with blood smeared all over. When she looked up, she saw Wendy lying dead on the road, staring at her.

"Lucy… It's all your fault… It's your fault I'm dead. Your fault Natsu's crying. It's all you fault that this world is messed up. All your fault…" Wendy stared blankly into Lucy's soul.

"I know! I know it's my fault! What can I do?! How can all this be fixed?!" She screamed.

"Die."

Lucy stopped moving even though her tears didn't.

"Die…" She repeated to herself.

Looking down at the shards of glass on the ground, she picked a large one up, turning it around in her hand, examining it. She let out a breath and fainted.

Natsu woke up, breathing heavily, sweat covered his body. Prying the blankets that stuck to him, he sat up. Natsu opened his bedroom door and walked over to Lucy's room.

He knocked at it softly before opening it anyway. When Natsu walked in, his nose twitched at the strong smell of blood. He ran in without thinking. Reaching the bathroom, he noticed the blood, glass and unconscious girl.

"JELLAL! GRAY! GAJEEL!" He shouted as loud as he could.

Natsu picked Lucy up, looking at her body to see where she was hurt.

 _Only the hands?_

The boys ran in and gasped.

"What happened?!"

"I have no idea! I smelt blood when I opened her door and then I come to see this!" Natsu looked at his friends for help.

"Where is she hurt?"

"Only the hands…" (A/N the glass cut her hands when she held it really hard by the way.)

Natsu picked her up and the large piece of glass fell out of her hand. They all froze.

"She wouldn't… would she?" Gajeel asked, astonished.

"After everything's that happened… maybe." Gray tried to find a reasonable answer.

"Let's get her downstairs. I'll go get the first aid kit and call Erza." Jellal ran out.

The rest of them quickly raced downstairs and placed Lucy on the couch. Blood dripped from her hands.

Suddenly, Erza came bursting through the front door with Takeshi close behind.

"That was quick." Jellal commented.

"Anything for a friend."

Erza kneeled next to Lucy.

"Antiseptic please."

Jellal handed her a bottle which she poured onto cotton balls. Erza wiped it on Lucy's hands which cleaned all the blood off as well.

"That must sting…" The boys all winced.

"Bandages please."

Erza wrapped the white fabric around both her hands.

"Make sure you guys keep an eye on her ok?" Takeshi looked at Natsu specifically. "Wait… When I think about it… Why are no girls staying with Lucy? It's a whole bunch of dudes with one girl! Ok! That's it. I am staying her from now on."

There was a slight stir from the girl on the couch.

"Sis! Shhh… You're gonna wake Lucy up!" Gajeel scolded.

"Oh… sorr-"

"Guys… What… What happened?" Lucy rubbed her eyes.

"We were going to ask you the same thing."

"Wendy…" The girl then let her eyes close again.

* * *

"Hey everyone and welcome back to the show. I'm Jenny Realight and please give the FT Delinquents a round of applause."

The group of friends walked onto the stage, waving at the audience and cameras.

"Welcome!"

"Thanks… It's good to be here." Jellal said as calmly as possible.

"Ok! Let's get this started. So how did the name 'FT Delinquents' come about? Did it just pop into your heads one day?"

"Well not exactly. Considering we are trouble makers at school, it kind of sparked the idea." Gray replied.

"That's very creative. Who influenced you to make a band?"

"Well… We're not exactly sure. Just all the successful artists out there that you all know and love." Natsu passed the mic to Lucy.

"Oh of course. What are your rehearsals/jam sessions like? How often do you have practise? Or is it more of a spontaneous thing?"

"It's generally more of a spontaneous thing, it just depends how much trouble we've made because most of our schooling life is made up of detentions."

The crowd laughed.

"Was there anyone in particular that you would like to thank? Or maybe a group of people?"

The members looked at each other.

"Actually, we'd like to thank a lot of people. Our school, for providing us this one in a lifetime chance, the friends that helped us improve. If you guys are watching, thank you! And finally, Wendy Marvell… A fellow nakama and guardian angel. She recently passed away and we would like to thank her for everything she has done for us and all the memories we've made together. We love you Wendy."

The group members raised their hand, making the Fairy Tail symbol. (A/N You know… the fist thing with the one finger? I don't know how to explain it…)

The audience clapped.

"Our condolences. One more question. What advice do you have for people who want to form their own band?"

Natsu took the mic.

"Well… Just go for it. When people say you can't, when they say it's stupid and you'll never be famous, push on. Who gives a damn what they say? Take in every chance and opportunity and embrace all the help you can get. And most importantly, treasure every moment you have with your friends, your band members." Natsu smiled. "Thank you."

"Ok! Do you have any last words?"

"Yes. Our next performance is dedicated to Wendy… So please come and support us through the hard time we have to go through… Thanks…"

"Thank you FT Delinquents! Now for all the viewers at home and who are here, they have a treat in store for you. Now which 2 band members will be performing?"

"Natsu and Gray." Jellal responded.

"Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster, the dynamic duo, will be performing for all you fans!"

The two males stood up and walked over to the other side of the stage. Natsu stood at the microphone stand and Gray sat in the piano chair.

"I dedicate this song to a woman that is no longer in my life."

{Natsu- Vocals, Gray- Piano and Backup Singer} [Natsu- Bold, Gray- Italics] (When I was Your Man by Bruno Mars)

 **Same bed but it feels just  
A little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio  
But it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you  
All it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little  
When I hear your name  
It all just sounds like **_(oooooh)_ **  
Mmm too young too dumb to realize  
**

 **That I should've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing  
But she's dancing with another man**

 **My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never never get to clean up the mess I made  
Ooh and it haunts me every time I close my eyes  
It all just sounds like **_(oooooh)_ **  
Mmm too young too dumb to realize  
**

 **That I should've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing  
But she's dancing with another man**

 **Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say  
That I was wrooooong  
Oooh I know i'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know**

 **I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause I remember how much  
You loved to dance  
Do all the things I should've done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should've done  
When I was your man**

Lucy closed her eyes.

" _Take good care of him. Promise me…" Wendy closed her eyes. "He… loves you… Lucy…"_

* * *

 **Man… That song just hits dem feels… That last bit definitely gets me every time… (Sigh) So dang sad… Oh and the next chapter is set 2 weeks later… In that time they were crying and grieving and zombie-like so yea…**

 **Next time:**

" **Tsk, tsk, tsk… Must I always dispose of these fairies?" A deep voice growled.**

 **Somebody's going to get hurt…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! I think this fanfic is ending soon… I have no idea… I don't want it to end! But I think it will soon. Maybe 8 more chapters? 9? Who knows? Oh! And I have a question for you guys! What do you think will happen in the chapters to follow? Leave a review and I'll PM you guys to see who the closest is… Oh and this is set 2 weeks after Wendy's death. For those 2 weeks they've been mourning and comforting each other. Thanks for all the support too guys! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail or the songs in this fanfic.**

* * *

"Oi! Oi! Guys! I just got news!" Gray shouted, running into the house.

"What is it?" They all looked up from the TV.

"It's something about the Finals is when the winner of the Fiore Band Battles will be decided. That means in 2 month, our school would be awarded with money to help fund everything and more students will come because of the school's reputation! And since we're graduating this year, we need to win!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?! I'm still on square one… The finals is in 2 months?! The big thing?! That's a week after we graduate! I think I'm going to faint… Someone catch me." Lucy rested her hand on her forehead dramatically.

"We need to get our songs and practise ASAP!" Natsu exclaimed.

"How many songs, Gray?"

"Um… I don't want to tell you… You'd kill me otherwise." Gray gulped.

"When have you ever been scared Ice Princess?"

"Fine…" Gray sighed in defeat. "Five songs…"

Nobody dared to move.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER?! NOW WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" Jellal tugged at his hair.

"Um…" The raven-haired boy's voice was higher pitched than usual.

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! LET'S GET STARTED!" Natsu raged.

Gajeel opened one eye. "What's going on?"

Everyone deadpanned at how he could've slept through all that racket.

"Oh but here's some good news. For Finals we only need 3 songs!" Gray smiled innocently.

"HOW COULD THAT POSSIBLY BE A GOOD THING?! THAT MEANS WE NEED TO HAVE 3 REALLY GOOD SONGS BECAUSE WE ONLY HAVE 3 CHANCES!" Lucy yelled.

"Quit your whining guys… Who gives a damn?!" Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"We do! We don't have much time left! We've been mopping around for 2 weeks! That means we have to learn 5 songs in the next 2 weeks!" Jellal fell back onto the couch.

"Should I… call Takeshi and the others?" Gray asked, trying to redeem himself.

"Go… I can't take any more bad news…" Lucy dramatically cried.

* * *

"Hey guys! We were called and here we are! Watcha need?" Wakana exclaimed. Her smile soon faded once she noticed at how 'dead' the group looked.

"Dang… The mood just escalated quickly… What happened?" Yoru looked around.

"Ask Gray…" They all sighed.

They looked at him expectantly.

"We have 2 weeks to learn and perform 5 songs." The poor boy slouched into his seat even more, if that was possible.

"Guys! What's the problem here? I don't see a problem! I see a challenge!" Kazuki smirked.

"But I don't feel like a challenge…" Natsu pouted.

"Well get your asses up now before I chop all your heads off!" Takeshi shouted. "Who the fuck cares if you don't feel like it. You have no choice. Here's your chance to get help, now take it!" She gestured to her 'gang'.

"Alright! I'm pumped up!" Lucy jumped up and fist-bumped Wakana.

"Why not?" Gray, Gajeel and Jellal stood up too.

"Natsu? What about you? Are you ready?"

"I was born ready." Natsu smirked.

Suddenly, Lucy's phone rang.

"Hold up guys… Hello?"

The voice on the other line sounded frantic and desperate.

"Wait! Yukino! Calm down! What happened? Speak slowly so I can understand you."

"Luce… Put it on speaker."

"Hold on Yukino. I'm putting you on loud speaker." Lucy took the phone off of her ear and pressed the button.

"Guys! I need your help! Sting-kun and I are being kidnapped! Some men drove up next to us in a black van with tinted windows and took us! I need your help!" Yukino cried.

"Calm down Yukino! Where were you last?" Jellal asked.

"Have you called the cops?"

"I was in Hargeon, just by the docks. I haven't called the cops… You guys were the first I thought of to call."

"Sting…" Lucy nearly dropped the phone.

"Did you see the number plate? I can scan the city and find you." Gajeel actually spoke up for once.

There was silence on the other side.

"Um… Yea… It was 858-" Yukino stopped talking.

"Yukino! Yukino!"

A scream was heard, followed by a deep voice.

"If you value your lives, don't try to save these sorry souls." The man hung up.

"Guys! We need to hurry!" Lucy commanded.

"Gajeel. We'll go to the police station and get some squads in to help us. I'll call Levy to come here and help you guys. Boot up your laptop bro." Takeshi and the group ran out.

"On it."

Gajeel ran up the stairs and came down soon after with his laptop balanced perfectly on one of his hands. Quickly typing in his password, he hit the device several times, urging it to go faster.

"While we track them, what are we going to do? Just standing around isn't my thing!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Go get the keys to your car, we're going to need to be fast." Lucy ordered.

"And then?"

Lucy bit her lip. "And then… I'm not sure. Let me think." She looked at Gajeel. "Do you have some sort of communication device?"

"Um… N-"

"I do!" Levy ran into the house, panting. "I brought a couple of walkie talkies."

"That's great!"

"Ok! So this is what we need to do. Natsu, you're driving so you don't get motion sickness."

"Got it!"

"Gajeel and Levy, you stay here and tell us where to go. Levy-chan, pass me a walkie talkie." Levy chucked her one.

Gray and Jellal ran out and jumped into Natsu's Red Chevrolet Camaro.

"Where are we headed commander?" Natsu saluted.

"We'll start off at Hargeon. And by then, Gajeel should have something. Let's get going."

Once in the car, Natsu shoved the key in and sped off.

"Hargeon… Hargeon… Which way is that?"

"Turn left now!" Lucy hold onto the car door for dear life as he took a sharp turn. "Are you trying to make me kiss the dashboard?!"

"Should've told me earlier…"

"Ok Levy-chan! Have you got anything yet?"

"Not yet. So to make sure, it was a black van with the numbers 858 as part of the number plate?"

"Yep."

"Ok… The scanner is going through the streets of Hargeon now. It shouldn't be much longer."

Suddenly, Natsu slammed on the brakes.

"We're here! And in record time might I add!" He beamed.

"Dude… YOU NEARLY KILLED US!" Gray and Jellal exclaimed from the back of the car.

Lucy quickly jumped out of the car and looked around.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Gray asked.

"Anything… Any clue that would help us." Lucy could feel her breathing begin to fasten.

"Calm down ok? It'll be ok." Jellal comforted.

She nodded. Even though his voice seemed so sure, Jellal couldn't even believe the truth in his voice.

"I'm going to run down the road and see if there's anything down there!" Natsu called.

"Alright!" There was static on her walkie talkie.

"Lu-chan? Are you there?"

"Yea. Fire away."

"Ok… We've found 2 matches to the description. Both of which have one thing in common. It's the same car brand and same model and everything."

"That's great! I think…"

"Oi! Lucy! Come look at what I've found!"

Lucy, Gray and Jellal ran over to Natsu. He pointed to the ground and there was skid marks from a vehicle.

"Hey Levy… That model… Can you quickly do a check of how wide the wheels are?"

"Approximately 30cm."

"We don't exactly have a ruler here so give us something to compare it to." Jellal grabbed the walkie talkie off of Lucy.

"The long side of an A4 piece of paper. Near that."

"Guys… This is our track." Lucy nodded in satisfaction. "Ok Levy! These tracks are facing east. Which way are the 2 vans going?"

"They're both going east but in different streets. Just head east. I'll give you guys one of the vans and I'll give Takeshi and the others the other van. But for now, head to Oshibana."

"Ok! Let's go!"

The group ran back to the car and jumped in.

"Ok, tell us where to go Levy! You have to be our GPS. I have no idea where to drive." Natsu shouted.

"Alright… Make a turn right here."

Everybody's face made contact to the window.

"Why does nobody tell me to turn **before** I'm meant to?! You guys suck!"

"Make a left!"

And more cursing was made.

"Ok… if you go straight for at least 3km, then you'll be there after 2 more turns. Just keep going the speed you are Natsu."

"So we'll be there in 5 minutes or so? Ok guys get ready." Gray grabbed his pocket knife and shoved it into his pocket just in case.

"What are you getting ready with? We fight with our fists anyway!" Natsu chuckled.

"Yea but just in case!"

"Hold on Sting…" Lucy mumbled under her breath.

"Don't worry Luce… He'll be fine. He won't crack under pressure easily. He's a good guy." The pink-haired boy comforted.

"Yea… What about Yukino?"

"She's just as hard-headed as you are."

"Natsu! You idiot! You missed the turn!" Levy shouted.

"What?! You should've told me! Now I have to make an illegal U-turn! Godammit… If your boyfriend gets my licence taken away, I'm going to have to take his head." Natsu said through gritted teeth.

"Ok… Turn left here. Good. Now take the 2nd exit on this roundabout, alright now take the 3rd exit. Keep going straight and you'll see this abandoned warehouse. They stopped there a while ago. Who knows if they'll still be there though."

"An abandoned warehouse? Doesn't seem suspicious at all…" Jellal shook his head sarcastically.

"You should probably park behind here. That way they can't hear us coming." Gray jumped out of the car followed by Jellal.

"Let's go do this Luce."

"Alright. See ya Levy-chan. Thanks for the help. You too Gajeel."

"But how do you know that this is the place? There were 2 vans."

"I've got a feeling it's this one." Lucy grabbed hold of Natsu's arm and walked towards the old building.

"There's a side door over here guys!" Gray whispered loudly.

They ran over and surprisingly, the door was open.

"It's begging us to come in." Natsu walked in first to be greeted by someone screaming help.

Lucy was about to scream back but Natsu wrapped his hand around her mouth.

"Shhh… It could be a trap."

The cautiously walked in.

"Jellal… You go check it out… You are the king of stealth." Gray smiled.

Jellal nodded and tip toed forward. It was pretty dark but there was still light that leaked through the broken windows. The azure-haired male pressed himself against a wooden pillar. He ran to the next pillar carefully. After about 20 metres of sneaking around, Jellal peeked around a corner he had been pressed against. Sting and Yukino were tied to a chair, cuts and bruises covered their bodies. The kidnappers were nowhere to be seen.

Jellal ran back as fast as he could to his friends, only to find an empty space.

"Guys…? Where are you?"

A figure walked towards him.

"Who's there?!" Jellal yelled at the unnaturally tall figure.

"JELLAL! RUN!" Gray's voice shouted. It sounded muffled and far away.

Realising what situation they were in, Jellal tried running but another figure came from behind.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… Must I always dispose of these fairies?" A deep voice growled.

"No… No…"

Jellal was knocked out.

Natsu and Lucy hid behind crates. The girl was trying to muffle her cries as Natsu trembled, unable to move and help. Natsu hugged Lucy as tightly as he could, not only to comfort her, but to comfort himself.

 _Why is God doing this to us? Why can we never live in peace? Why us?_

* * *

 **Next:**

 **Walking slowly around, his ears perked at his friend's cries. His breathing quickened as his pace fastened as well.**

 **Not much to go off, I know, but the next chapter is pretty short… Well short compared to the past chapters I've written. Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo! I just decided to make this fanfic longer so I added that complication in the previous chapter… Who knows where this is going? I sure don't… Oh well! It's just a spontaneous thing. This chapter is shorter than the past ones… Just thought I'd change it up a bit. Anways, this is the twelfth chapter so that means thanking all you supporters out there!**

 **Shiranai Atsune**

 **lulu47527**

 **Codevivi**

 **Lenaar**

 **XxyoshianimexX (I'm sorry to everyone else but I think you're my favourite... You just always review and make my day! Thanks man!)**

 **Hime Jigoku**

 **fairylover101**

 **nico2883**

 **Hurricanel**

 **flamefairyx777**

 **Sabertooth7**

 **advanceshipping4ever**

 **MissShadow101449**

 **jgcatache1**

 **yaniel2900**

 **contrarymofo**

 **BlizzardPhoenix222**

 **angela . deweese2 (I'm sorry I had to put a space on either side of the full stop otherwise the site would delete your name for some reason... Sorry!)**

 **Maricruz-Dragneel (You live in Mexico?! COOL!)**

 **The Last Fairy**

 **KatoRiChan**

 **TitanFanLove101**

 **hananodoku**

 **cakeisbest**

 **xFairyTailLucyx**

 **WritingXxRomanticsXx**

 **winter snow14**

 **I'm sorry if I misspelled your username or left you out by accident! Thank you guys!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I obviously don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

"Lucy… Lucy…" Natsu tapped her on the shoulder.

"Natsu… What if… What if they didn't make it…?" Lucy turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"Don't worry… I promise you it'll be alright. Now stay here, I'm going to check it out and see if it's safe." He whispered as he stood up.

"No… Don't leave me here, please."

"Don't worry Luce, I'll be back soon."

"Be careful."

"I'll try." Natsu smiled and peeked around the crates.

Walking slowly around, his ears perked at his friend's cries. His breathing quickened as his pace fastened as well. Pressing himself against the wall, he saw Gray, Jellal, Sting and Yukino tied to chairs. Cuts and bruises coated their bodies. Everyone was unconscious besides from Gray, who was still fighting for his life.

"I'm going to kill you off one by one if you don't tell me. Where is Laxus?" The man sharpened his knife.

"Why do you want him?!" Gray wriggled around in his chair.

"Why do you care? It's one life for four."

"I understand why you have Jellal and I hostage, but why Sting and Yukino?"

"Just for bait. Now tell me, where's Laxus?!" The man bellowed.

"I ain't telling you shit!" Gray spat in his face.

Natsu walked in the shadows and searched for anyone.

 _There's only one of them here now? That should be easy enough…_

Natsu waved his arms frantically, trying to signal to Gray. The raven-haired boy instantly noticed.

 _This is Raven Tail! They want Laxus to get to Gramps! It's a family thing! And also for ransom money!_

Natsu mouthed. Gray bit the inside of his mouth.

"So?! Is the useless fairy going to talk?"

"Yea… One thing though…"

"What is it?"

"How much did Ivan pay you? Cause to be honest, he's just going to double-cross you in the end." Gray sniggered. The man slapped Gray across the face. "Is that the best you can do?!"

Natsu flailed his arms around again.

 _Gray! Use your pocket knife! Cut the ropes!_

Gray licked his top lip.

"Tell me before I slaughter every one of your friends!"

"NO WAY!"

From behind the chair, Gray grabbed his pocket knife from his back pocket and flicked it open. He began sawing away, cutting his hands a little from not being able to see anything.

"Come here you little fuck!"

The man raised his hand, ready to slash his face with a dagger. Gray dodged it, letting the ropes fall free. He then kicked the man's arse. (A/N Like literally kicked his butt, not beat him up but actually kicked his gluteus maximus)

"Natsu!"

The pink-haired idiot ran up behind the man and turned him into a punching bag, never giving him mercy. He was a boxer after all.

Gray went around to everyone else and cut the ropes, waking them up in the process.

The man then stood up, trying to balance himself.

"Oi Natsu! Leave me some of the fun!" Lucy came running up with a large crowbar. She swung it and smashed the metal object across the man's head.

"She shoots! And she scores!" Natsu imitated a basketball player and chuckled.

"Sting!" Lucy ran over to her boyfriend and collapsed into his arms. "I was so worried…"

"Lucy… Thank you for coming after me… I love you so much." He hugged her tightly. "Natsu… Thank you for taking care of her."

Natsu smiled and sighed. "It's cool man. She's all your now. Let's go Gray, Jellal. I'll call Takeshi to come pick you guys up and tell her to call the cops to come here." The boys walked off into the shadows.

"Wait! Natsu!" Lucy ran after them but it was too late, they were already gone.

* * *

"Ok guys! So now that we've got our songs, how about some practise!" Takeshi beamed, clapping her hands together.

They all sighed and nodded.

"A week and a half to learn 5 songs… I guess we're not going to sleep at all…" Jellal pressed his lips together in frustration.

"Correction, 3 songs. You guys already know the other 2." Wakana gave them the thumbs up.

"But we haven't played them in so long!"

"Who cares?! Let's just start already!" Natsu chuckled as he grabbed his guitar.

"I'm already sick of this…"

"Let's make it to top 2 and win this!"

"LUCY!" Sting came running to the blonde.

"Sting?! What are you doing at our school?" The male snuggled into her hair.

"I missed you… We haven't been on a date in so long! Let's go now!"

"Now?! I'm in the middle of school if you haven't realised."

"But you have a free period!" Sting whined.

"That's why I'm practising for the FBB! Fairy Tail is going to kick your ass!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I only want you to kick my ass…" Sting wriggled his eyebrows.

"You pervert!" They both laughed.

"Are you 2 love birds done yet?" Gray shook his head.

"Sting! Out!" Erza pointed to the door.

"B-b-bu-"

"No buts! Now out!"

"Bye Lucy…" Sting pouted."

"I'll see you tonight."

The door slammed shut and Lucy smiled at her boyfriend.

Natsu frowned, seeing her happy with another man didn't go well with him. But it's not like he had a say in this matter anyway.

"Ok! Enough lollygagging! Let's do this!" Erza shouted.

* * *

"Welcome back everybody! I'm Max Alors with my trusty broom! Now let me welcome the FT Delinquents!"

Lucy nodded at her friends.

"Let's do this… For Wendy."

* * *

 **I have nothing to say for the preview… All I'm going to say is: It's pretty short but long… Does that make sense? Well it's long but if you take out the song lyrics, it's hella short. So I just wanted to say that you guys can check out the songs in the next chapter cause they're pretty good. Especially the last song… such a sad and relevant song. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Watcha all doin?! Sorry I feel so hyped up! SUPER SAIYAN! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I only own Fairy Tail in my dreams… :(**

* * *

"How are you all doing? It's been a while! So before we get things started today, Fairy Tail would like to dedicate their performance to Wendy Marvell, a young girl that lost her life to a hit and run. On a better note, let's get this started!" Lucy exclaimed.

"First up, is Lucy Heartfilia singing Alchemy!" Natsu introduced.

{Lucy- Vocals, Gray- Bass, Gajeel- Lead guitar (electric), Jellal- Drums, Natsu- Guitar} [Lucy- Bold] (Alchemy by Girls Dead Monster from Angel Beats)

 **Mugen ni ikitai Mugen ni ikiraretara Subete kanau  
Demo irun na mono ga atashi wo oikondeku  
Ikiru nokori jikan Yume no zahyou Yukue  
Zenbu daiji na mono na no ni  
Iisa kokora de chotto amai mono tabete iko  
Sou iu shikou teishi bakari tokui ni natta**

 **Aruite kita michi furikaeru to iya na koto bakkari de mou unzari da yo  
Fureru mono wo kagayakashite yuku sonna michi wo ikite kitakatta yo**

 **Mushou ni ikitai Asette bakari no hibi Subete kiesou  
Demo sabotte mo miru Datte tsukarechau ja nai Sonna mujun shikou  
Atashi atama dokka shiranai uchiutta mitai da  
Ikka kokora de chotto byouin he itto kou  
Zutto okiterareru kusuri ha oitemasen ka?**

 **Bosaato tsuttatteru dake de mou Kaseki ni natte shimaisou nan da yo  
Darekara mo wasurerareta you na Kusunda sonzai ni natte shimau yo**

 **Iisa koko de chotto konjou wo misete yaru  
Jibun de hoo tataite sonzai no shoumei he**

 **Aruite kita michi furikaeranai Iya na koto bakkari demo mae he susume  
Fureru mono wo kagayakashite yuku Sonna sonzai ni natte miseru yo**

"Thankyou! Up next is Natsu and Gray with See You Again!"

Natsu grabbed the mic.

"Wendy… I hope you're listening up there. This is for you lil sis." Natsu pointed upwards, as if the heavens were opening up.

{Lucy- Piano and Backup Singer, Gray- Vocals, Gajeel- Guitar, Jellal- Drums, Natsu- Vocals} [Natsu-Bold, Gray- Italics] (See You Again by Wiz Khalifa feat. Charlie Puth)

 **It's been a long day without you my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again**

 _Damn who knew all the planes we flew  
Good things we've been through  
That I'll be standing right here  
Talking to you about another path I  
Know we loved to hit the road and laugh  
But something told me that it wouldn't last  
Had to switch up look at things different see the bigger picture  
Those were the days hard work forever pays now I see you in a better place_

 **How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gonna be with me for the last ride**

 **It's been a long day without you my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
when I see you again**

 _First you both go out your way  
And the vibe is feeling strong and what's  
Small turn to a friendship, a friendship  
Turn into a bond and that bond will never  
Be broken and the love will never get lost  
_

 **And when brotherhood come first then the line  
Will never be crossed established it on our own  
When that line had to be drawn and that line is what  
We reach so remember me when I'm gone**

 _How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything I went through you were standing there by my side  
And now you gonna be with me for the last ride_

 _So let the light guide your way hold every memory  
As you go and every road you take will always lead you home_

 **It's been a long day without you my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again  
When I see you again**

Natsu hung his head low, tears going down his face.

"Sorry guys… Sorry… You'll be seeing a lot of this salty water today." He joked.

Lucy came up from behind and hugged him.

"Ok! So next, we have Gajeel singing Afterlife!" Gray smiled.

"Uh… Yep! I guess it's all been said. We miss you Wendy!"

{Lucy- Lead Guitarist (electric), Gray- Bass and Backup Singer, Gajeel- Vocals, Jellal- Drums, Natsu- Violin} [Gajeel-Bold] (Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold)

 **Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen  
so unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for you  
Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste  
of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway**

 **I see a distant light, but girl this can't be right  
Such a surreal place to see so how did this come to be  
Arrived too early**

 **And when I think of all the places I just don't belong  
I've come to grips with life and realize this is going too far**

 **I don't belong here, we gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife**

 **'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here**

 **A place of hope and no pain, perfect skies with no rain  
Can leave this place but refrain, 'cause we've been waiting for you  
Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste  
of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway**

 **This peace on earth's not right (with my back against the wall)  
No pain or sign of time (I'm much too young to fall)  
So out of place don't wanna stay, I feel wrong and that's my sign  
I've made up my mind**

 **Give me your hand but realize I just wanna say goodbye  
Please understand I have to leave and carry on my own life**

 **I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife  
'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here  
Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you  
This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might  
take me back inside when the time is right**

 **Loved ones back home all crying 'cause they're already missing me  
I pray by the grace of God that there's somebody listening  
Give me a chance to be that person I wanna be  
(I am unbroken; I'm choking on this ecstasy)  
Oh Lord I'll try so hard but you gotta let go of me  
(Unbreak me, unchain me, I need another chance to live)**

 **I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife  
'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here  
Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you  
This place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you might  
take me back inside when the time is right**

Lucy smiled to herself. Her guitar solo went perfectly and smoothly.

"Gajeel good job… Now Natsu and Gray are up **again** with Dead and Gone!" Jellal nodded his head at his mates.

"We're back again guys! And to mix things up, Gajeel will be on the drums! And Jellal will be playing the violin! Now let's go!" Natsu and Gray fist-bumped.

{Lucy- Piano, Gray- Vocals, Gajeel- Drums, Jellal- Violin, Natsu- Vocals} [Natsu- Bold, Gray- Italics] (Dead and Gone by T.I. feat. Justin Timberlake)

 _Ooh, I've been travelin' on this road to long  
Just trying to find, my way back home  
The old me, is dead and gone, dead and gone  
And ooh, I've been travelin' on this road to long  
Just trying to find, my way back home  
The old me, is dead and gone, dead and gone_

 **Ever had one of dem days, you wish woulda' stayed home  
Run into a group of niggas, getting they hate on  
You walk by, they get wrong you reply  
Then shit get blown  
Way outta proportion, way past discussion  
Just you against them, pick one then rush 'em  
Figure you'll get jumped  
That next, they don't wanna stop  
There now they bussin', now you gushin', ambulance  
Rushin' you to the hospital, with a bad concussion  
Plus ya hit four times, plus it hit ya  
Spine paralyzed waist down, now ya wheel chair bound  
Never mind that now, you lucky to be alive,  
Just think it all started you, fussin' with three guys  
Now ya pride in the way, but ya pride is the way you  
Could fuck around, get shot die any day  
** _Niggas die, every day all over  
Bull shit dope money dice, game ordinary hood shit  
Could this be, 'cause of hip hop music  
Or did the ones, with the good sense  
Not use it, usually niggas  
Don't know what to do, when their back against the wall  
So they just start shootin'  
For red or for blue or for blo' I guess,  
From Bankhead or from your projects  
No more stress, now I'm straight,  
Now I get it now I take time to think,  
Before I make mistakes, just for my family's sake  
That part of me left yesterday, the heart of me is strong today  
No regrets I'm blessed to say, the old me dead and gone away._

 **Ooh, I've been travelin' on this road to long  
Just trying to find, my way back home  
The old me, is dead and gone, dead and gone  
And ooh, I've been travelin' on this road to long  
Just trying to find, my way back home  
The old me, is dead and gone, dead and gone**

 _I ain't never been scared, I live through tragedy  
Situation coulda been dead, lookin' back at it  
Most of that shit, didn't even have to happen  
But you don't think about it, when you out there trappin'  
In apartments hangin', smokin' and rappin'  
Niggas start shit didn't, next thing ya know we cappin'  
Get locked up, then didn't even get mad  
Now think about damn, what a life I had  
_ **Most of that shit, look back just laugh  
Some shit, still look back just sad  
Maybe my homeboy, till be around  
Had I not, hit the nigga  
In the mouth that time, I won that fight, I lost that war  
I can still see my nigga, walkin' out that door  
Who'da thought I'd never see, Philant no more  
Got enough dead homies, I don't want no more  
** _Cost a nigga his job, cost me more  
Ida took that ass-whoopin', now for sure  
Now think before I risk my life  
Take them chances to get my stripe  
A nigga put his hands on me alright  
Otherwise stand there, talk shit all night  
Cause I hit you, you sue me,  
I shoot you, get locked up, who me?  
No more stress, now I'm straight,  
Now I get it now I take  
Time to think, before I make mistakes  
Just for my family's sake  
_ **That part of me left yesterday  
The heart of me is strong today  
No regrets I'm blessed to say  
The old me dead and gone away.**

 **Ooh, I've been travelin' on this road to long  
Just trying to find, my way back home  
** _The old me, is dead and gone, dead and gone  
And ooh, I've been travelin' on this road to long  
Just trying to find, my way back home  
The old me, is dead and gone, dead and gone_

 **I turn my head to the east  
I don't see nobody by my side  
I turn my head to the west  
Still nobody in sight  
So I turn my head to the north,  
Swallow that pill  
That they call pride  
The old me is dead and gone,  
But the new me will be alright  
** _I turn my head to the east  
I don't see nobody by my side  
I turn my head to the west  
Still nobody in sight  
So I turn my head to the north,  
Swallow that pill  
That they call pride  
The old me is dead and gone,  
But the new me will be alright_

 **Ooh, I've been travelin' on this road to long  
Just trying to find, my way back home  
The old me, is dead and gone, dead and gone  
And ooh, I've been travelin' on this road to long  
Just trying to find, my way back home  
The old me, is dead and gone, dead and gone**

"And finally, for our last song tonight, Lucy Heartfilia will be singing Hello!" Natsu handed her the mic.

 _Are you going to be ok?_

He mouthed.

She nodded and took in a deep breath.

"Let's do this boys…"

(A/N Ok… I just wanted to put it out there, this song is **SOOOOOOOOO** relevant to what has happened. I am legit… If you listen to the song and read the lyrics, it is perfect! Just… I recommend you guys to listen to the song. It's called: Hello by Evanescence. I'm pretty sure it's about the singer's little sister's death… You can't tell me that it doesn't relate)

{Lucy- Vocals, Gray- Piano, Gajeel- Bass, Jellal- Violin, Natsu- Violin} [Lucy- Italics] (Hello by Evanescence)

 _Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

 _If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry_

 _Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello, I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday_

(A/N Not many lyrics… I know… But just listen to the song! Even though there are not many lyrics, it has a lot of meaning!)

Lucy collapsed, dropping the microphone. She began crying like the night it had happened.

"Lucy…" Natsu walked over to the girl to try and comfort her, but it was too late. Sting beat him to it.

 _Lucy doesn't need me anymore… What was I thinking?_

Sting ran up the stairs to the stage and hugged Lucy.

"It's ok… It's going to be alright… Now here, let me carry you of-"

"No… Wait." Lucy stood up and grabbed the mic. "Treasure every moment you have with the ones you love. You don't know what you have until it's gone. **Never** take anything for granted." Her eyes were filled with hurt and sadness.

Takeshi and the group began to clap, and soon, everyone else joined in. The band bowed and exited the stage, Lucy unable to bare the pain.

Natsu closed his eyes. _Did I… Did I cause her all this sadness…? What if we never met?_

* * *

 **Hey! So I'm going to leave the announcements to the next chapter! But have you guys ever wondered… Where would Lucy be if Natsu and her never met at Hargeon? Just think about it… Things would be so different… I don't know, it was just something I was thinking about the other day. And sorry that this chapter was short... Just check out the songs!**

 **Next time:**

" **Is there something wrong? Or do you already have a date…?"**

" **No! I don't! But wouldn't it be considered cheating? You know… since I'll be taking you and Sting's your boyfriend…" Natsu shrugged.**

 **What are they talking about?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Drum roll please! Now you guys will know who the top 2! But I think you guys already know who it is… There's going to be a lot of time skipping so don't freak out! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- Just the usual where I don't own Fairy Tail… Sadly…**

* * *

"Thank you all the contestants who have participated today. Now will the bands please exit backstage and make their way to the front." Max's voice sounded on the speakers.

"Ok… Let's go." Lucy held Natsu's hand which surprised him

All 4 bands lined up on the stage, anxiously waiting for the results.

"The judges have scored each band and they have been calculated. In Regionals, only the top 4 made it in. Now, only 2 will make it. We will now announce the bands that will make it to the next round, Finals." Max went to the side of the stage and received a small envelope.

"In 4th place… Give it up for Lamia Scale! Unfortunately you have not made it to Finals and will no longer be competing for 1st place."

Everyone cheered as Gray sniggered at Lyon.

"In 3rd place… Blue Pegasus! Thank you for participating in this year's Fiore Band Battle."

The crowd cheered again.

Fairy Tail all sat on the edge of their seats.

"Now skipping 2nd place and going straight to first place… is the very best school… FAIRY TAIL!" Max cheered and danced around with his broom stick.

The audience froze.

"We. Came. First." Jellal's eyes widened.

"Did I just st-st-st-st-stutter?" Gajeel laughed nervously.

Finally, the whole auditorium erupted in cheers and shouts. Lucy, still not able to comprehend what just happened, stood still. Natsu hugged her and that's when she began crying… again.

"Quit the water works Luce! Save it for when we win Finals." Natsu gave her his goofy grin.

"Definitely…" Lucy wriggled her way out of his grasp and ran to Sting.

"What now Lucy?" He playfully whined.

"Nothing… Just here to rub it in your face that Fairy Tail won!"

"Yea, yea… Sabertooth just let you guys win. We won't go easy in Finals."

Max walked up to the stage again. "So I have the judge's comments on FT Delinquents performance. It says: They had so much emotion it gave us chills and goose bumps. We could feel the sadness and we've never experienced a performance with such feelings. They deserved it. Good job Fairy Tail!"

"That's what you get for crying Sting! Maybe you should do it on the next performance." Lucy teased.

"But then I'd be called a pussy!"

Suddenly, Wakana came from behind and scooped Lucy up.

"Sorry hottie but I'm taking Lucy!" The brunette shouted.

That night, Fairy Tail partied like never before. Well, that's what they say every time, but you get the picture.

~ A Couple Weeks Later ~

"Guys! 2 weeks left till Finals! Why does this feel like déjà vu?" Lucy put a finger to her chin.

"Cause this is exactly what happened last time! We have no songs and no practise for Finals!" Jellal stressed.

"Don't worry! We already have 3 songs!" Natsu smiled.

"We do?!"

"Yea! The thought just struck me! Why don't we do the 3 songs we did for our audition? We made heaps of mistakes and I looked at the video last week. We can improve so much! So here's our chance!" Natsu looked around at everyone, thinking he had said something wrong since their expression was disbelief.

"Natsu!"

"Yes…?"

"That's a brilliant idea! Why didn't I think of that!?" Takeshi laughed at her own stupidity.

"Um… More like: how did idiot Natsu figured that out?!" Gray felt disappointed in himself.

"Let's do this! Now we don't need to practise much! Yay!"

"But you guys do realise one thing… right?" Gray bit his lip, cursing under his breath. He was always the one to bring bad news.

"What is it now Gray?"

"Uh um… We… uh… We're graduating next week… and uh… proms next week too…"

They all wanted to slap Gray. Even Gray wanted to slap Gray. They just breathed in and out slowly.

"Oh my Mavis… I… I can't even right now… I'm going to go outside to take a breather…" Lucy stood up and walked out and Natsu soon followed.

"Are you ok Luce?" Natsu stood next to her, leaning on the railing.

"Yea… I'm alright. Just really stressed out. Graduation and Prom is next week."

"Who are you taking to Prom?"

"Sting?"

"Are you allowed to?"

"What do you mean? I thought you were allowed to take anyone." Lucy turned and looked at him.

" **I** thought it had to be someone from our school… I could be wrong. And I thought that Sabertooth had their Prom on the same night as ours." Natsu ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well… that shouldn't be a problem, should it? I'll just go with you!"

"Me?!"

"Is there something wrong? Or do you already have a date…?"

"No! I don't! But wouldn't it be considered cheating? You know… since I'll be taking you and Sting's your boyfriend…" Natsu shrugged.

"Don't worry Natsu! Sting likes you so it shouldn't be a problem. Knowing him, he'll take Yukino anyway. Let's get back to the group, can't leave them waiting!" Lucy dragged Natsu back inside. "Sorry… All the stress just got to me. Are we ready to practise yet?"

* * *

"Let's go shopping for dresses!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Of course!" Erza stood up and nodded in appreciation.

Levy clapped her hands together and looked at Takeshi and Wakana.

"You guys can come too!"

"Are we allowed? We don't go to this school…"

"Don't worry! Master will allow it! You've helped us so much it's the least he could do!" Lucy dragged the 2 girls to the car.

"Oh… ok then." Wakana sighed.

"Lighten up. What's the matter?" Erza asked, worry filled her voice.

"Oh it's nothing. Just that I don't know the first thing about looking pretty…"

"We can help with that! Now get in the car!"

"That sounds… like kidnap."

"That makes no sense!"

They all laughed and drove off, ready to go get some clothes!

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter too... In the next chapter, I'm going to skip that shopping stuff… I don't like shopping very much and I don't know much about it either. So don't expect too much describing of their dresses! I'll probably search up some dresses and go from there. Don't judge! Hahaha. That counts as a preview right? Well if that isn't, how about this?**

" **How about we play twister?" Gray suggested, noticing the game on her shelf.**

" **But I'm the only girl!"**

 **Bye!~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! A lot of things are going to happen and I can't wait to put it all down on paper! Well… computer. It's all in my head and I'm scared I'm going to forget it! Omg… And do any of you guys have the Teehee app? Just wondering. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail at all!**

* * *

The girls met up at Lucy's apartment, stayed the night there and then woke up the next day, ready for Prom. The girls sat around in the room, scared and excited for the big event. They had only just graduated the same day.

"Wait… I forgot to ask you guys, who's taking you to Prom?" Lucy looked around at everyone.

Juvia was there too.

"Isn't it obvious Lu-chan?"

"Well yea… But I just want to hear you guys say it yourself." She sniggered.

"Meanie poop."

"Well I'm going with Kazuki…" Takeshi blushed.

"And I'm going with Raijin…" Wakana dropped her head into her hands, hiding her red face.

"Juvia is going with Gray-sama… Juvia is so happy!" She clapped her hands together, not embarrassed at all.

"What about you, Levy?" Takeshi wriggled her eyebrows up and down.

"Shut up! I'm going with Gajeel…" The petite girl rolled her eyes at her friends' coos.

"Are you going with Sting, Lucy?" Wakana asked.

"Nope. Not allowed. I'm going with Natsu!"

Suddenly, there were several knocks on the window. Wait… the window?!

Lucy furiously opened the window, slamming it into Natsu and making him fall.

"Luce!"

"Maybe you should use the door next time, baka!"

The other boys ran up the stairs and politely knocked on the door. Levy answered it and laughed as the teens bowed.

"Milady." They winked.

"You guys are too much!" The girls all burst into laughter.

They were all dressed nicely in tuxedos, each having a different coloured inside shirt. Natsu: red, Gray: blue, Gajeel: white, Jellal: white with a vest, Raijin: lighter red and Kazuki: light blue.

The boys stared in awe at how beautiful the girls looked. They stopped their cheesy act to day dream. None of them even wore any makeup.

Takeshi wore a strapless, red, mermaid dress. Her black hair flowed down her shoulders and she blushed at Kazuki's stares. (PM me if you want a picture of her dress, I'm bad at explaining.)

Levy wore also wore a strapless dress, but hers was orange and flowed down in slight ruffles. (PM me if you want a picture of her dress, I'm bad at explaining. )

Erza wore a purple dress with one strap. There was a slit in her dress that revealed her legs but still covered everything else. Diamantes dotted random places on her dress. (PM me if you want a picture of her dress, I'm bad at explaining.)

Juvia wore obviously a blue dress that was perfect for her. There were triangle straps connected to the dress that was lined with diamonds. It wasn't revealing as that's how Juvia likes it. (PM me if you want a picture of her dress, I'm bad at explaining. )

Wakana wore a green dress that was long at the back and short at the front (A/N what is that called?) It matched with her brown hair perfectly. (PM me if you want a picture of her dress, I'm bad at explaining.)

Finally, Lucy wore a pink and black dress. The strapless chest area was black and from there, flowed down light pink. (PM me if you want a picture of her dress, I'm bad at explaining.)

(A/N Yea… so that explaining was shit… Just PM me if you want the links to the dresses… they actually suit the person wearing it. I did research! You guys should be proud of me!)

"Shall we get going?" Lucy asked.

"Uh… sure…" The guys nervously extended their hands out for the girls to hold.

"Aw… So adorable." The girls laughed.

When they arrived outside, a white limousine awaited them.

"Holy. Shit."

"You guys… did this for us?" The girls squealed in delight.

"Well… we did it for us guys too… I mean, it looks so cool! Who wouldn't want this!?" Gray laughed.

"Let's go!" They all jumped in.

That night, everyone had so much fun. They danced, laughed and ate the night away. The boys even had the guts to ask the girls to dance when a slow song came on. (A/N How romantic… I didn't write the exact details of Prom as it wouldn't have been that interesting... Sorry)

After the graduation, the band members of FT Delinquents decided to go to Lucy's house, having nothing better to do.

"That was so fun!" The blonde exclaimed, opening the door for her friends to come in.

"Well, what should we do? Do you have any food at least?" Gray yawned as he plopped himself onto her couch.

"Of course I have no food! Natsu always comes over and eats it all." She glared.

"Sorry Luce… I get hungry!" Natsu pouted.

"What should we do? Should we just go to sleep…?" Gajeel was already beginning to close his eyes.

"How about we play twister?" Gray suggested, noticing the game on the shelf.

"But I'm the only girl!" Lucy protested.

"Well you'll just have to deal, unless you're going to sleep through all the racket we'll be making." Natsu shrugged.

The girl sighed in defeat and went over to the wooden structure to grab the game.

"So who'll be playing and who'll be giving the commands?"

"I'll take the spinner." Jellal snatched from her. He wasn't actually going to use it of course, it was merely a diversion to mask his plan: get Lucy and Natsu wedged together.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so eager to do something…" Lucy looked at him suspiciously.

"Well I'm definitely not one to be a part of games, am I? Unless it's first shooter games of course…"

"Good point."

"Let's begin! Gajeel! I demand you play as well." Jellal glared at the slouched male. He simply grunted and stood up, walking to the mat.

"I think Erza's rubbing off on him…" Gray whispered to Natsu who whispered it to Lucy. They all nodded.

"Quit flapping your gums and put right foot on yellow!" He bellowed.

They all gulped and did as they were told. Around 7 minutes later, they were on their 9th round of playing. They were having **way** too much fun. (A/N for this twister stuff, I don't actually think what I'm saying is right… Some of the stuff isn't accurate like where their hands are to their positions. So bear with me. Is that the right bear/bare? Anyway, just don't go butchering me with lectures about how it should be, ok? Love you guys!)

"Natsu! Stop moving your butt around! This is **not** a twerking contest!" Lucy tried shooing his gluteus maximus away from her but failed.

"What do you mean Luce?"

"I mean, your butt is in my face!"

"No, your face is just in my butt." Natsu said all sassy like.

"Alright kiddys. Left hand blue."

Natsu twisted his body around and placed his hand on the coloured spot. Lucy found it a little more difficult as a lot of people were playing and there was only one blue spot left: in between Natsu's legs.

She wedged herself underneath Natsu's legs and place her hand on the blue area, blushing as she could feel the boy on top of her.

Jellal sniggered quietly to himself. He then proceeded to spin the… spinner? Without looking down at the cardboard slab on his hand, he examined the positions of his band mates and came to a conclusion. "Right hand green."

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me?!" Natsu whined. That meant he had to be closer to Lucy than first thought. He was basically going to sit on top of her.

Lucy then spun around and stretched herself, having each hand on the other side of the world. She didn't dare look up either, since she was in between Natsu's legs.

Once Natsu bent down, he could've sworn he felt Lucy's breath on where the sun doesn't shine. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it would all end soon.

"N-Natsu…" Lucy mumbled under her breath, but he obviously heard it.

"Yea?"

"Oh! Uh… Nothing… Just don't fall on me…" She blushed at the thought.

"I can't take it anymore! This is torture!" Gray complained. His body collapsed and the sweet sensation of not having to hold himself up in ways his body shouldn't be able to go, swept through him. But, he fell on top of Gajeel, who surprisingly stood his ground. For now.

Gajeel's arms trembled. He had been in a planking position for who knows how long. "No, no, no, no, no, no…" Then he too, fell, resulting in elimination. But that's not all. It created a domino reaction.

Since his arm was overlapping Lucy's, when he fell, his arm pulled on hers which made her fall. And as we all know, she was underneath Natsu, so when she fell, somehow her hand knocked his family jewels as she tried to brace her fall.

"My balls!" Natsu wailed. He then fell over too, but much to his dislike **and** pleasure, he fell on top of Lucy.

They looked at each other and just blushed. No words were said and they didn't look anywhere else. Natsu even forgot about the pain to his nuts.

So to put it into simpler words, Gajeel was on the bottom with Gray stacked on top. Lucy was on top of Gajeel's hand and Natsu's face was millimetres away from hers. Jellal was off on the sidelines, congratulating himself in his head.

"Miss Lucy! Hime! I'm home. You came back from Prom ear-" Virgo, her maid type best friend stopped and stared at the vision in front of her. She dropped the bags of groceries. "…ly…"

 _Why did we have to play in the living room?! I'm so dumb! We should've gone into my bedroom to play… But then again, if Virgo walked in, it would be more awkward. At least we would've heard her coming up the stairs though…_ Lucy thought to herself.

"I'm sorry to interrupt hime." Virgo bowed. No one had ever seen her blush before and that would have to be the first time. Her blank blue eyes looked around the room, avoiding the other pairs of eyes that stared at her. "I will take my leave. Excuse me hime." Virgo bowed several more times and shuffled out of the house.

"Virgo! Come back!" Lucy tried getting up… oh that was a mistake. Or was it? Depends on who you are.

She obviously forgot about Natsu, whom was very close to her. And… wait for it. They kissed.

"You would like me to come bac-" Virgo had peered around the corner and witnessed the kiss.

Natsu was the first to back away and he sat at the foot of the couch.

"Um… sorry Luce- Lucy… I'll be upstairs sleeping on the floor, ok? Uhh… see you guys!" Natsu scratched his cheeks lightly, blushing madly.

"Yea… Just take the spare pillows and blankets from the cupboard."

Natsu left the room and walked up the stairs, sighing to himself.

"We will be going now. Thanks for letting us stay Lucy." Gray ushered the rest of his friends outside, snatching the spinner from Jellal and chucking it onto the floor.

"Bye…"

Virgo simply stood there, holding the door for the boys. She then closed the wooden plank and turned to face Lucy. "Hime-"

"Look Virgo! We weren't doing anything dirty! I swear!"

"I understand completely. It was one of those kiss and don't tell things."

"No! It was nothing like that! It was an accident!"

"It's already 2:45 in the morning hime. You should go to bed."

"You're right… I am getting tired." Lucy rubbed her eyes. "Oh and you know you can stop calling me hime… I'm not a 4 year old anymore."

"I'm sorry hime but that wouldn't be possible. I've gotten so used to calling you that for so long that it wouldn't be right calling you anything else. Is it punishment time?"

"No punishment Virgo… I'm your friend, remember?" Lucy shook her head at her habits.

"Will Natsu-san sleep in your bedroom tonight? Or should I call him Natsu-sama from now on?"

"Go to bed Virgo…"

"Luce! You coming up yet? I'm sorry for eating all your food! I know you like hot baths so I filled it up for you! It's going to get cold soon!" Natsu called from upstairs. He was trying to apologise for always stealing and eating her food.

"I see. Natsu-sama and hime need some alone time in the bath **and** the bed. I shall be staying at Loke-nii's house tonight then." Virgo opened the front door and walked out.

"Virgo! It's not like that…" Lucy cursed herself.

(A/N Oh that fluff was gorgeous!)

* * *

"Woo! Let's get back into business guys! No slacking!" Lucy exclaimed.

"But Lucy… Prom was last night if you forgot and we didn't get home till 3! Just let us sleep…" Gray felt his eyes droop down.

"No way! Finals is next week!"

"But you let Gajeel sleep every time! No one ever says anything…" Natsu yawned as his eyes watered.

"Well that's because nobody's going to mess with Gajeel! You guys are easier to handle!" Lucy sighed in frustration.

"Ouch… Was that supposed to be an insult?" Jellal looked hurt.

"I don't know. Did it seem like an insult? Wait! That's beside the point! We need to start now!"

"No…" They all pouted.

"Fine." Lucy walked over to the drums and began bashing at it randomly, making as much noise as possible.

"Lucy! You know how to play the drums properly! Now play it properly! Don't kill my baby!" Jellal scolded.

"But if I play it properly, you'll go to sleep! Now get up!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Will you stop your whining…?" Gajeel glared.

"Kya!" Lucy hid behind Natsu. "Sorry to wake you up great Gajeel!" She bowed several times.

"It's ok. I was awake the whole time anyway bunny-girl. Let's start practising." The black-haired male stood up and walked over to his guitar.

"EH?!"

"What…? Let's practise. Are you idiots deaf?"

Everyone stood up instantly and went to tune their instruments. Lucy stood there, shaking her head in disbelief.

Whilst practising, Jellal changed the beat by accident. He had other things in his head at that moment.

"Sorry guys… Let's start again." Jellal wiped the sweat from his hands and face.

"Let's have a break. Just take it easy guys. Good session." Takeshi dropped her clipboard and pen and grabbed everyone a drink bottle.

"Victory is so close I can almost touch it." Lucy sighed.

"There's one thing I can say. You guys will win. I watched Sabertooth's performances up to now and they lack something we have. Emotion." Takeshi smiled.

"Ew. I don't want to have emotion. Ew." Gajeel shivered.

"But that's what will get us to the top! They just perform for the sake of performing! But when you guys do it, you perform because you love to. The judges can see that. Your playing says it all! Just keep going the way you are and Fairy Tail will win!" Takeshi clapped her hands.

"Yosh! I'm fired up now!" Natsu felt like he could burn a whole through the roof. (A/N If you know what I mean… hehehe)

 _If only the happiness would last… But it never does, does it?_

* * *

 **Next chapter:**

 **The winner of Fiore Band Battles is…**

 **YOU SHOULD KNOW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! I was wondering- Never mind. Anyways… Who is your favourite artist in the music industry? I don't really have one… It's hard for me to choose. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail and the songs in this chapter!**

* * *

"Welcome everybody! Tonight, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail will go head to head in an all-out battle! Not really… But it'll be exciting, won't it folks?!"

Both Max and Jenny were hosting.

"It's going to be great! The 2 bands are backstage and are extremely nervous so please give them a round of applause to cheer them up!"

The crowd roared. Everyone backstage walked around and shook each other's hands, wishing them good luck. They were too nervous to have an actual conversation with anyone.

"Good luck babe. May the best school win." Sting hugged her.

"Hopefully it's Fairy Tail." Lucy tried joking.

"First up! We have the Sabertooth Tigers! Welcome them to the stage!"

"Good luck honey."

Sting sighed and nodded as he walked out.

* * *

Lucy clapped, applauding their performance. She could see what Takeshi was talking about, they lacked emotion.

"Thank you Sabertooth Tigers! Now please welcome Fairy Tail to the stage!" Max roared into the microphone.

"Woo!" Natsu shouted as he ran out first, followed by his mates.

"How are you all doing? You enjoying tonight?" Gray asked the crowd.

They all responded with a one big 'yes'.

Suddenly, a loud female voice screamed out, "I LOVE YOU!"

"Uh… I love you too?" Natsu awkwardly replied.

"Ok! Let's get this party started!"

{Lucy- Piano, Gray- Bass and backup singer, Gajeel- Lead guitar, Jellal- Drums, Natsu- Vocals} [Natsu- Bold] (Just a Dream by Nelly)

 **I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me  
Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
So I travelled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream**

 **I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement  
Number one spot and now she find her a replacement  
I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby  
And now you ain't around baby I can't think  
I should've put it down, should've got the ring  
Cause I can still feel it in the air  
See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair  
My lover, my life, my shawty, my wife  
She left me, I'm tied  
Cause I knew that it just ain't right**

 **I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me  
Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
So I travelled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream**

 **When I be ridin' man I swear I see her face at every turn  
Tryna get my Usher on but I can't let it Burn  
And I just hopes she know that she the only one I yearn for  
More and more I miss her, when will I learn  
Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback  
Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby  
Hey, she was so easy to love  
But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough  
I'm going through it every time that I'm alone  
And now I'm missing, wishing she'd pick up the phone  
But she made the decision that she wanted to move on  
Cause I was wrong**

 **I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me  
Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
So I travelled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream**

 **If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything  
Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything**

 **I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me  
Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
So I travelled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream**

 **I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me  
Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
So I travelled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream**

(A/N Listen to this cover guys! I fell in love with it instantly! SO good! Links don't work here so just search up Kurt Hugo Schneider Just a Dream… It's so good!)

"Woo! Up next we got Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Hey guys. Hope you like our performance tonight."

{Lucy- Vocals, Gray- Piano, Gajeel- Bass, Jellal- Violin, Natsu- Violin} [Lucy- Italics] (Only Hope by Mandy Moore)

 _There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold, but you sing to me over  
And over and over again_

 _So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

 _Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are  
So far, sing to me of the plans that you had for me over again_

 _So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

 _I give you my destiny, I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am at the top of my lungs  
I'm giving it back_

 _So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope  
Mmmm...mmmmm oooooohh_

People began clapping, some even began to cry. Lucy sweetly smiled as she blinked several times to get rid of the tears.

"For our last song, we have Natsu and Lucy!" Gray exclaimed.

"We're back again! But this time, together!" Lucy looked up a laughed at Natsu's goofy grin.

{Lucy- Vocals, Gray- Piano, Gajeel- Guitar, Jellal- Drums, Natsu- Vocals} [Lucy- Italics, Natsu- Bold] (Love the Way You Lie by Eminem feat. Rihanna)

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright, because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

 **I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife, in my windpipe  
I can't breathe, but I still fight, while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right, it's like I'm in flight  
High off of love drunk from my hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more that I suffer  
I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown  
She resuscitates me, she fucking hates me,  
And I love it, wait  
Where you going, I'm leaving you  
No you ain't, come back  
We're running right back, here we go again  
It's so insane 'cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman, with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad, it's awful  
I feel so ashamed, I snapped, who's that dude  
I don't even know his name, I laid hands on her  
I'll never stoop so low again, I guess I don't know my own strength**

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright, because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

 **You ever love somebody so much  
You can barely breathe, when you're with them, you meet  
And neither one of you, even know what hit 'em,  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah them chills, used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick, of looking at 'em  
You swore you've never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em,  
Now you're in each others face,  
Spewing venom, and these words, when you spit 'em  
You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em,  
Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments, when you're in 'em  
It's the rage that's the culprit, it controls you both  
So they say it's best, to go your separate ways,  
Guess that they don't know ya 'cause today, that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records, playin' over, but you promised her  
Next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance,  
Life is no Nintendo game, but you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave,  
Out the window, guess that's why they call it window pane**

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright, because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

 **Now I know we said things, did things  
That we didn't mean and we fall back into the same patterns  
Same routine, but your temper's just as bad, as mine is  
You're the same as me, but when it comes to love, you're just as blinded  
Baby please come back, it wasn't you,  
Baby it was me, maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens When a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much, to walk away now  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity, in my voice when I talk,  
Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the dry wall  
Next time, there will be no next time  
I apologize even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games, I just want her back, I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
I'm a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire**

 _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright, because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

Natsu and Lucy were both breathless by the end of the song. Taking the microphone off of his mouth, Natsu whispered, "We definitely improved."

The crowd cheered and shouted. The band members hugged each other and stood at the front of the stage, ready for the announcements. Sabertooth walked out to the front and waited as well.

"This is the moment of truth everybody! Who do you think won?" Max asked the audience.

"It's definitely Blue Pegasus!" Jenny nodded her head.

"Uh… You do realise that Blue Pegasus isn't even competing anymore?"

"FAIRY TAIL!"

"SABERTOOTH!"

The crowd was combined with mixed opinions. Some even screamed out, "ME!"

"Ok… Let's not make you wait any longer."

Together, both hosts smiled at each other.

"And the winner of this year's Fiore Band Battles is…"

* * *

 **Hehe… I'm sorry I feel so evil right now. You guys are just going to have to suffer! Mwhahahahah!**

 **Next chapter is… idk:**

 **Lucy went on her tip toes and pecked Natsu. Tears streaming down both their faces, they kissed.**

 **Well… that finally happened… But what else happened? Heheheheheh**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yo, yo everyone! It's the chapter of truth! Who won the Fiore Band Battles? I think you guys already know though… BUUUUT! What you don't know is what happens next? They're all out of school and officially adults now. What are they gonna do with their lives? I don't even know now. I think I'm going to do a time skip… Should I? Yea. Hehehe... and that cliffhanger killed all of you! heheheheheh.. And guys! I'm so so so so sorry! I totally forgot about thanking all you followers and reviewers last chapter! I totally forgot! So that just means I'm doing it this chapter! Thanks guys!**

 **Shiranai Atsune**

 **lulu47527**

 **Codevivi**

 **Lenaar**

 **XxyoshianimexX (You're still my favourite!)**

 **Hime Jigoku**

 **fairylover101**

 **nico2883**

 **Hurricanel**

 **flamefairyx777**

 **Sabertooth7**

 **advanceshipping4ever**

 **MissShadow101449**

 **jgcatache1**

 **yaniel2900**

 **contrarymofo**

 **BlizzardPhoenix222**

 **angela . deweese2 (I'm sorry I had to put a space on either side of the full stop otherwise the site would delete your name for some reason... Sorry!)**

 **Maricruz-Dragneel**

 **The Last Fairy**

 **KatoRiChan**

 **TitanFanLove101 (You requested the pictures right? Check your private messages!)**

 **hananodoku**

 **cakeisbest**

 **xFairyTailLucyx**

 **WritingXxRomanticsXx**

 **winter snow14**

 **Nalu4ever0806**

 **violet tsubaki**

 **fierylion**

 **elyse . afsana** **(I'm sorry I had to put a space on either side of the full stop otherwise the site would delete your name for some reason... Sorry!)**

 **zaphod Scotsman**

 **MOD Game Master**

 **Courtney The Fangirl**

 **pika . cutie93** **(I'm sorry I had to put a space on either side of the full stop otherwise the site would delete your name for some reason... Sorry!)**

 **I'm sorry if I misspelled your username or left you out by accident! Thank you so much everyone! Even those who don't favourite (that's how it's spelled where I live) or review or follow, I see how many views this story gets so thank you so much! Everyone!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail… (Sigh)**

* * *

"And the winner of the Fiore Band Battles is…" A drum roll sounded off.

Fairy Tail held hands in anticipation. Silence filled the auditorium.

"FAIRY TAIL IS NUMBER ONE!" Max shot his hand up with the Fairy Tail sign.

Everyone screamed and some cried as confetti fell from the ceiling.

"We won… Natsu! WE WON!" Lucy cried as she hugged him.

"YEA!" He shouted as loud as he could.

(A/N I'm writing this whilst the Fairy Tail theme music is playing on my headphones… It feels epic)

The whole Fairy Tail school ran up onto the stage, tackling the band members.

"You brats did well!" Makarov grinned.

"Damn right we did well!"

"YES! Now we get the 30 million jewel reward!" The master sniggered.

"Jeez old man. I'd thought you'd be better than that."

Makarov lined the band members up. "Now FT Delinquents. You have graduated from Fairy Tail and you have made the school proud by winning. What are you going to do with your lives?"

"Well… We were hoping that we could all stick together. It's hard finding such great friends. We all got accepted into the same University." Lucy explained.

"And we'll just go with the flow from there." Natsu finished.

"That sounds like a lovely idea. I'm so proud and honoured to have had you as students of Fairy Tail. I bid you farewell and safe journeys. Hopefully the students will live up to your names. Now go say good-bye to your friends." Makarov teared up a little, knowing his 'children' were leaving him.

~ 2 Years Later ~

"Hey Natsu. Can I ask you to do a favour for me?" Sting asked.

"Yea sure man. What is it?"

"I need your help… I want to ask Lucy to marry me."

"That's awesome! When?" Deep down inside, Natsu broke even more.

"Maybe in 2 weeks. I just need help to plan it and lure her in and stuff."

"Um… Yea sure. Anything for Lucy. I'll… I'll see you later." Natsu waved as he ran off.

 _It's definitely too late now…_

* * *

"Hey flame-brain! Did you hear?" Gray shouted from across the hallway.

"Did I hear what?"

"There's a Fairy Tail party next week. It's like all the old students coming back one more time before we actually never see everyone in one place again." The raven-haired boy explained.

"I didn't hear about it but it sounds really fun. I guess I'll go. Where is it?"

"At the school of course! I'll see you later, got to get to class. Oh! And if you see Sting, tell him I'm in. Sorry Natsu." Gray pat his friend. "I guess she wasn't meant to be yours."

~ A Week Later ~

Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Jellal walked through the school doors as nostalgia hit them.

"Welcome back my children! Fairy Tail hasn't changed very much." Makarov smiled.

"Gramps! We missed you!" They all tackled him.

"Now you brats! Go have some fun!" The old man pushed them onto the dance floor, music booming in their ears. They all shrugged and partied away.

That night, Lucy and Natsu walked home together. Lucy moved apartments to Crocus (where their University was) so she was going to stay with Natsu since he still lived in Magnolia.

"So Luce… Do you love Sting?"

"Yea! Of course I do. We've been together for 3 years now and I feel so happy." The blonde looked up at the night sky and breathed in deeply. "Maybe you can go find yourself a girl, Natsu. Someone that'll make **you** happy."

"Maybe one day… I just haven't found the one yet. None of them seem right. Anyways, we're nearing my house now. Are you sleeping on the floor?"

"No way! Isn't the guest supposed to sleep on the bed?!" Lucy smacked his arm.

"Well… Yeaaaaaa… But naaaaa." Natsu laughed as he started running.

"Hey! Don't run off without me!" Lucy chased after him.

Arriving at the house, they bent over trying to catch their breaths.

"I was always faster than you Luce." He chuckled.

"Yea! By a millisecond! And you cheated!"

"Let's get inside before we freeze to death." Natsu shivered.

They walked up the stairs and looked at his bedroom. It was surprisingly clean. He was a grown man now after all.

"So you're sleeping on the floor right?" Lucy sat on the bed.

"No way! I'm sleeping on my bed!" Natsu sat down next to her.

"How about we both sleep on it together?"

"W-w-what…?"

"Natsu… I've missed you so much…" Lucy caressed his chest, outlining his fit physique.

Natsu grabbed her hand. "Lucy! Have you been drinking?" He sternly asked.

"No! Only water." She placed her hand into his, kissing it.

"Lucy… What are you doing? I can't be doing this! You have Sting!" Natsu stood up from the bed.

"But Natsu… I've always loved you. I made a mistake in saying yes to Sting. I want to break up with him."

"Break up?! No! You can't!"

"Why…?"

"You just can't!"

Lucy went on her tip toes and pecked Natsu. Tears streaming down both their faces, they kissed.

"Natsu-"

"Lucy… You only have to look at me… When I see you smile, I become happy. Do… Do I still love you? But that doesn't matter! I, who fell for you has already lost…" Natsu leaned into her. (A/N If any of you get that Kpop reference, give this story a review and tell me… Mimi! I still remembered! Oh and when I imagine Natsu saying this… my heart bursts.)

 _I'm sorry Sting…_

They fell onto the bed, Natsu and Lucy doing things that they always wanted to do to each other. (A/N don't worry guys… I don't write lemon fanfics and this certainly is not one!)

* * *

Natsu woke up the next morning with Lucy laying on his bare chest. Wait… bare?! He jumped out and grabbed a nearby pillow and covered his junk.

"L-L-L-Lucy! Uh… Um… we didn't… did we?"

"I-I-I-I- don't know… did we?" She looked just as scared as he was.

They both cursed under their breath. "We did."

"How did you even know…? About… **that**. Or even **how** to do that…"

"Gray and Gajeel corrupted me." Natsu sighed.

"Oh… I have this terrible headache and I don't remember much from yesterday…" Lucy rubbed her temples.

"Maybe you were drunk?"

"No… I only drank Coke and water."

"I think someone drugged you. No wonder you had no control last night. But it was also my fault…"

"At least I trust you Natsu…" She smiled. "So what do we do now…?" Lucy stood up, wrapping the blanket around her naked body.

"One question… That wasn't your first time, was it Luce?"

Lucy chucked a pillow at his head.

"Don't ask that so casually!"

"So you've had it with Sting before… Oh… Sting was your first…" Natsu looked around the room, avoiding all eye contact possible.

"Look Natsu… I… I think I want to break up with Sting. For us."

"NO! No! You can't!" Natsu instantly thought about the marriage proposal.

"Why not?"

"Uh… You guys are meant to be for each other! You guys are soul mates! Stay with him! Forever!"

"Is that… is that what you want?" Lucy seemed confused.

"That's not the question. It's what **you** want. Not me, **you**." Natsu went into his cupboard and quickly put some pants on. "You should go get changed and go back to Sting. He's probably worried about you."

"Um… Yea… Sure thing."

After Lucy got changed, she stood in front of Natsu and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry for all the mess and pain I've caused you Natsu." She bowed politely and began to walk away.

Natsu grabbed her wrist. "Promise me something Lucy." Her eyes widened. It felt like déjà vu. Maybe because it was.

 _He sounds just like Wendy before she- Let's not remember that… Family resemblance huh?_

"Anything Natsu."

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself. Take care of Sting too. He loves you."

"Yea… sure…" Lucy started walking again and stopped at the frame of the door. "I'll probably never get to say this to you again but I… I love you Natsu… See you at Uni."

* * *

"Sting! I'm home!" Lucy called as she walked through the doors. "Sting? Are you even at home?" She dropped her bag and phone on the kitchen table and walked into the lounge room, only to find him sulking. "What's the matter babe?" She sat on the couch next to him.

"I'm so sorry Lucy… I can understand if we break up after this…"

"What… What are you talking about Sting?"

"I… I… I slept with Yukino last night… I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I couldn't control myself! I just… I'm sorry…" Sting couldn't apologise enough.

"Sting… I'm sorry too… I slept with Natsu last night… Thank you for being honest with me. Was it only that one time?"

"No… Thank you for being honest with **me** and telling me. And yea, it was only that one time… you?"

"Yea… just last night. I got drugged, I think someone spiked my drink. I'm sorry."

"Me too…" Sting kissed Lucy on the cheek before getting up.

(A/N Omg... if all guys/girls were this understanding)

"I'll go make some breakfast, are you coming?"

"I might go have a shower first."

Lucy stood in the shower and began thinking about what to do. That's actually where she does her best thinking.

 _Sting's a really good guy. Honest and loyal too. But Natsu. I've known him for forever and we are made for each other. Who to choose?! Natsu told me to choose Sting and Wakana chose me to choose Sting too and Sting's a good guy. I see a reoccurring pattern here. Arghhh fuck it. I guess I'll go with the flow…_

* * *

 **Well... I know that most of you guys reading this are from America and the spelling there is different from where I live so yea... It's not that i don't know how to spell, it's just that it's either typos or because that's how I was taught.**

 **The next chapter has a lot of things going on:**

" **Will you marry me Lucy?"**

 **Oh God… I can't believe I'm going to do this to you guys… I'm sorry… So. Sad. Can't. Cry. Shit. Too late…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey~~~ How are you guys going? Great or na? I feel like eating… and sleeping… hmmm… Today's been a slow day for me so bear with me! Now I'm just repeating myself. Sigh. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- Of course I don't own Fairy Tail! What are you thinking?**

* * *

~ One Week Later ~

Lucy and Natsu were walking home together after school.

"Natsu! I left my keys inside! Can you please climb through my window and open my door?"

"Yea ok… Just catch me when I fall ok?"

"No way! You're too fat!"

Laughing, Natsu scaled the building quickly. He crawled through the unlocked window and ran down the stairs to open the door.

Lucy thanked him and walked up the stairs. She suddenly felt really sick.

"Natsu… I think I'm going to throw up."

"Let me carry you to the bathroom!" Natsu picked her up and took her to the bathroom.

"Natsu… You stay outside…" Lucy slammed the door shut and he could hear the vomiting noises from outside.

He then heard her open and drawer and then, silence. Suddenly, she walked out, looking normal.

"Uh… What was that about?"

"Natsu… I'm pregnant." Lucy showed him the plastic stick with lines.

"Oh my lord… I don't know what those lines mean but I'm so happy for you Luce!" Natsu hugged her.

"But there's one slight problem…" Natsu cocked his head to the side. "The father could be you…"

"WHAT?! When do you get to know for sure?!" Natsu asked frantically. Deeo down inside, he knew that the child was his… Luck was never on his side.

"I'm pretty sure I can get it tested when I'm 9 weeks in. That's the earliest."

"Well… Until then, let's just pray that it'll all work out."

Going through to her bedroom, she noticed a note on her bed.

"Natsu? Did you see that note there before?"

"Yea. It was there when I came in. You gonna read it?"

"I would've thought you'd read it." Lucy rolled her eyes.

She opened the small note to find the writing of her boyfriends.

 _Lucy… dear… Come to the place where you kicked some butt to save mine._

"What does that even mean?" Lucy pondered.

"Luce… I thought you were smart! Even I know what it means!"

"What?! You do?! Oh! Oh! I know!"

"So you finally figured it out?"

"Yes! The old abandoned warehouse! Let's go!" Lucy dragged Natsu outside. "You drive."

When they arrived at the warehouse, much to Lucy's dismay, nobody was there.

"Dang… I was sure this was it…" She sighed.

"So was I. Let's check again."

That time around, they found another note by a pile of ropes.

 _Good job darling. Now go to the place where we first met. Do you remember? It_ _ **was**_ _at least 5 years ago._

"Um… I can't remember! Natsu! Do you know?"

"How would I know?!"

"Wait!" Lucy snapped her fingers. "The basketball courts! I met him for the first time at a basketball tournament! At Lamia Scale's courts!" Lucy ran outside. (A/N Do you remember? I wrote it in chapter 4)

"God this girl…" Natsu shook his head as he ran after her.

When they arrived at the basketball courts, a note was sticky taped to the back board.

"How am I supposed to reach **that**?!" Lucy screamed in frustration.

"Um… I could chuck you?"

"No way!" Lucy put a finger to her chin, thinking. "I've got an idea!" Lucy took off her shoes and began climbing the basketball hoop (the pole thingy).

She finally made it to the top and she sat on the hoop.

"How did you manage to get this one? Isn't it too high for you? Talking about heights, go to where you found out about my biggest fear." Lucy read out loud.

"What?! Sting's scared of something!? I'm going to hold this over his head till the end of time!"

"He told me he had claustrophobia… But where… Oh! He told me when we were locked in the janitors' closet one time… I think it was at Fairy Tail! God that was so embarrassing… Yukino locked it to play a prank on us."

Lucy quickly jumped down, Natsu barely catching her. She ran back to the car and gestured for Natsu to come.

"Yea, yea… I'm coming woman."

When they arrived at the school gates, Lucy instantly ran out of the car.

"I'm staying in here!" Natsu called.

"Suit yourself!" She called back.

Lucy arrived back soon after with another piece of paper.

"When does this end?!" Natsu whined.

"Ok, the note says: How did you even remember that terrible day? But you do know what isn't terrible? The day I asked you to be my girlfriend. Go to the place where you said yes."

"I know where that is…" He mumbled under his breath.

"To the auditorium backstage we go!"

When they arrived, Lucy ran out the car before Natsu could come to a complete stop. He parked the car and then ran after her. Natsu found her struggling to open the door.

"Natsu! Kick it down!"

"I'm not some sort of Pokémon you know… Demanding me to do shit." He obeyed her anyway.

Lucy ran through the broken door frame to find lit candles everywhere. There was red silk on the floor lined with candles that led somewhere. Lucy carefully walked on top of the fabric, feeling like a celebrity. She looked around and the whole stage was decorated beautifully.

"Lucy… Over here." She heard Sting's voice call out to her.

"Sting! Where are you?!" Lucy called out into the darkness.

Suddenly, Gajeel and Rogue appeared on either side of Lucy. They linked their arms into hers and led the way. Gray appeared in front of Lucy and bowed.

"You owe us for this bunny girl…" Gajeel glared.

"This way milady." Gray gestured as he clenched his teeth.

The lights then turned on and Sting was in front of her.

"You're the only girl I love now… but in a few years, I'll love another. And they'll call you Mummy. Lucy Heartfilia… Will you marry me?" Sting went on one knee and presented her with a box containing a small ring with pink crystals.

Gray's eyes went wide. Looking at Natsu, he let his jaw drop. _That was the ring Natsu was supposed to give Lucy…_

~ Flashback ~

"Natsu! Come shopping with me!" Sting called from in front of Natsu's house.

"No way! I'm not gay!"

"But you know Lucy best! We're just going to get the ring."

"Give her this." Natsu went back inside his house and found the ring that Gray had given back. "She'll like this."

"Thanks man. Why don't you keep it for your girl?" Sting asked.

"It's too late for that. Just take it."

 _It was meant for her anyways…_ Natsu thought.

~ End of Flashback ~

Natsu stood behind Sting when he proposed, ignoring the look Gray gave him.

Lucy glanced up at Natsu. _Should I say yes?_ Her eyes seemed to signal.

He met her brown orbs and nodded even though his eyes were filled with sadness. _Say yes…_ Natsu mouthed.

Lucy began crying. "Yes! Yes I'll marry you Sting!" Sting jumped up and they hugged. Lucy looked at Natsu. _Thank you._ She mouthed.

"I think this calls for a party!" Sting exclaimed as he put the ring on his fiancé.

"Yea… I agree…" Lucy wiped her tears even though they kept falling. She wasn't sure if they were tears of joy or sadness. "But there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." Sting smiled and hugged her once more.

"That's wonderful honey!"

Everyone walked out of the building leaving Natsu and Gray.

"Why Natsu?"

"It's none of your business." Natsu walked past but Gray grabbed his arm.

"Bullshit it's none of my business. You just gave up? I haven't seen you genuinely happy in so long. The moment you gave Sting that ring, is the moment I stopped being your friend."

"What?"

"You just gave everything up! This isn't the Natsu I know! He wouldn't have just stopped living because of one thing! What happened to you?!" Gray shouted.

"GRAY! Stop… please… just stop…" Natsu begged. "You don't understand…"

"What don't I understand?! Enlighten me!"

"You don't understand how it feels for everything to be taken away from you all at once, right before your eyes. And what's more, is that the scars inside can never heal… can never fade."

"Don't you think I know that?!"

"Gray… what you don't know is that Lucy's pregnant with my child." Natsu looked away.

"What…? You had sex with her? She cheated on Sting with you?! That just makes things worse!"

"You don't understand! Just… just leave me alone." Natsu shrugged Gray's grip off harshly.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Gray shook his head in disbelief. _There's more to the story… Isn't there Natsu?_

* * *

 **Next up:**

" **LUCY! SHE'S GOING INTO LABOUR AS WE SPEAK! I'M DRIVING HER TO THE HOPSITAL NOW! MEET US THERE!" Natsu shouted as loud as he could, wincing as Lucy was shouted louder in the back seat.**

 **Well… that explains what's going to happen. Poor Natsu… If Natsu needs a girlfriend I volunteer as tribute!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! This story is coming to an end soon! Thank you everyone who has been with me the whole way! Love you guys so much… And yes… I amd very sorry for what I put you guys through last chapter and I take responsibility for it… BUT! (hehe butt) at least I'm updating regularly… am I right? Enjoy!**

* * *

Back at school, Gray and Natsu didn't even glance at each other once. Then Gray decided to confront Lucy over the matter, seeing something beyond Natsu's bitterness.

"Lucy!" Gray ran over to the girl's locker.

"Hey!"

"Lucy. Do you know how much you're hurting Natsu?" Her smiling expression hardened.

"Yes. Of course I do. I've been feeling guilty for years now."

"No you don't. He loves you too much. The pain he is enduring is exactly the same as death. Do you know where Sting got that ring?"

"No… I didn't ask."

"Natsu gave it to him."

Lucy's eyes widened. "But why?"

"The night Sting asked you to go out with him, was the night Natsu was going to ask you. He was going to ask you with **that** ring, not some cheesy pick up line."

Lucy could feel tears coming up to her eyes.

"But why would he give it to Sting?"

"He wants to forget about you. He doesn't want anything to do with you. Natsu has cut all ties now, except one… the child." Gray looked at her stomach which was still the same.

"How do you know about that?! And it's not even been confirmed yet!" Lucy shouted.

"But that doesn't matter."

"Actually, what does matter is the fact that I can't change what has happened already. I would love to changed many things in my life and don't we all, but I don't understand why you're telling me this! It's too late!"

"All I'm saying is: next time, follow what your hearts says. Definitely not some cheesy pick up line. I thought you were better than this." Gray shook his head and walked away.

 _What am I doing with my life…? It's so messed up…_ Lucy felt tears sting her eyes.

* * *

"Sting! Hey! Can I talk to you for a bit?" Lucy sat on the couch next to him.

"Yea sure, what's the matter?"

"I just wanted to know where you got this ring from." Lucy spread her fingers out to look at it.

"Oh! A good friend of ours gave it to me." Sting held her hand.

"A good friend?"

"Yea! Natsu of course."

"Oh…" _So Gray wasn't lying…_ "What happened?"

"Well I asked Natsu to help me shop for your ring. He knows you best so of course I asked him to help. He gave me that ring and said you'd like it. I told him to keep it for his girl, but he said it was too late… Whatever that means… But yea, I seriously owe him a big one."

Lucy sighed. "So do I…"

* * *

"Hey Natsu! I can I ask you to do me a favour?" Sting put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yea sure. What do you need?"

"Can you and your band please play at me and Lucy's wedding?"

"Eh?! What?" Natsu furrowed his brows together.

"Please? It would mean a lot to Lucy. It's only for the first dance. There's free food."

"So… I guess that means I'm invited huh?"

"Yea! Of course! So that's a yes? You'll play?"

"You'll have to ask Jellal. But yes for now." Natsu smiled.

Sting hugged him. "Thanks bro! I owe you **so** much!"

"When's the wedding?"

"Um… around next year. We were thinking that our child should be born before the wedding. Just in case you know?" Sting laughed.

"Yea… I get what you mean. I've got to get going now. See you around!" Natsu ran off before Sting could say anything.

Over the months, Gray and Natsu became friends again and everything was back to normal. Or how they thought normal was. Lucy's stomach became extremely bigger and on the 3rd month of her pregnancy, she confronted Natsu.

"Oi! Baka! I need to tell you something!" Lucy ran to him.

"Lucy! Don't run! You're pregnant!" Natsu flailed his arms around.

"Don't worry… What I need to tell you is more important!" She puffed, really out of breath. She put her hand on her back, finding it a lot more difficult to do everyday things.

"So…? What is it?"

"The baby… I got the paternity test back last night. Natsu, you're the father."

Natsu fell back onto the lockers, feeling light headed.

"Have you told Sting?"

"No… I haven't… I told him about the night we spent together, but that's it. I wanted to tell you first. This is so messed up." She complained.

"Don't worry Luce. Everything will be alright. As long as you have Sting, that's all that matters." Natsu hugged her, stroking her hair.

"Thanks… I best be going now. I need to tell Sting some time."

"See ya."

* * *

"Sting! I need to tell you something!" Lucy came running to her husband.

"Darling! Don't run!"

"Sting. Just be quiet and don't interrupt. You can scold me and kill me after I finish, ok?"

"Ok bu-"

"Don't interrupt! Ok so you know that night I spent with Natsu? I got a paternity test and he's the father." Lucy quickly added, "But I just spoke with him and he says you should be the father!"

"Lucy… Why would I kill you? It's ok… these things happen and I totally understand. Where's Natsu? I would like to thank him." Sting asked.

"Wait. I have a question. What about the kid? Are we going to tell them about Natsu?"

"It's your choice."

"I… I think I'll tell them when their old enough. How does that sound?"

"Anything you say sounds perfect. How about names? If it's a girl, I name. A boy, you name." Sting smiled at his idea.

"Ok. What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking Hikaru… It means light and radiance. I have a weird connection with light." Sting nodded his head.

"If it's a boy, I was thinking Ryuu." Lucy smiled.

"Why?"

"I'm not really sure. The name brings me joy and it's really nostalgic for some reason."

"If it makes you happy, then ok."

(A/N Ok… the reason why I made Lucy say Ryuu is because the name means dragon, ok! The son of Natsu **has** to be named Ryuu. Come on! Oh and they wanted the gender to be a surprise.)

~ Around 5-6 months later ~

"LUSHEEE! It's my turn now!" Natsu whined. Even though they were now adults, everybody is a child at heart.

"What do you want?! Now push faster!" She laughed.

At that moment in time, they were at the shopping centre and Natsu was pushing Lucy around in a trolley since she didn't feel like walking around with a watermelon sized thing on her belly.

"What if you crash and die?!"

"Exaggeration much…"

Suddenly, Lucy let out a loud scream.

"Lucy! What's the matter?! Lucy!" Natsu stopped the trolley and looked her up and down, checking if she was hurt anywhere.

"Natsu… I… I think my water broke… AHHHHHHHHH!"

"What should I do?!"

"Call… the… AHHHHHH! Call the fucking ambulance! Or at least drive me to the hospital! Oh my gawd… It's a week early!" Lucy began doing weird breathing patterns.

Natsu carried her to his car and quickly sped off. He grabbed his phone and punched in Sting's number.

" _Hello?"_

"STING!"

" _Natsu? What's the matter?"_

"LUCY! SHE'S GOING INTO LABOUR AS WE SPEAK! I'M DRIVING HER TO THE HOPSITAL NOW! MEET US THERE!" Natsu shouted as loud as he could, wincing as Lucy was shouting louder in the back seat.

" _What?! I'm basically on the other side of Fiore! It'll take me a while to get there but see you there!"_

In record time, Natsu made it to the hospital and carried her through the automatic doors.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! MY FRIEND'S GOING THROUGH LABOUR!" Natsu shouted.

The nurses grabbed a stretcher and took Lucy away, leaving Natsu standing there, out of breath.

"Please wait here sir. Or would you like to go inside the room with your wife?" The nurse asked.

"Oh! She's not my wife. And I wouldn't really be much help if I were to be in there anyway."

"That's ok. Please follow me to the waiting room then."

A couple hours later, the nurse gave him a plastic cup filled with water.

"You've been here for a while. Are you sure you don't want to go home?"

"No… I should just wait." Natsu's phone then rang. "Oh! Please give me a sec. Hello?"

" _Natsu! How's Lucy?"_

"Sting! Where are you?!"

" _I'm literally 5 minutes away. I was stuck in traffic! I was in the fricken other side of Fiore. Arghhhh! I can't even be there for my first child. Godammit! I knew I shouldn't have gone on that business trip…"_

"Don't worry Sting. Lucy will understand."

" _Yea… Can you please be there for her?"_

"Me? Are you sure?"

" _Yea… She needs someone right now. She's going through pain worse than death, just be there."_

"Ok."

" _Thanks man. Oh shit! Police car just drove past. See you later."_

Before Natsu could say bye, Sting already hung up.

"So? Would you like to go in there?" The nurse asked again.

"Uh… yea… Her husband can't make it. He asked me to fill in."

"That's wonderful. Now come this way. I would just like to warn you that your hand may not live through this." She laughed.

"Oh… ok…"

Natsu took deep breaths in and out and hesitantly pushed the door open. His ears nearly died. Rushing to her side, he held her hand.

"Luce! Don't worry! I'm here – OWWWWW!"

Lucy squeezed his hand… well to put it into perspective, she broke his hand.

"Natsu! I've been in here for 2 hours and you come now?!" Lucy felt faint.

"Luce. Luce. Luce. Luce. I'm going to die!" Natsu bit his lip.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE?! I'M GOING TO DIE!" Lucy cried.

Natsu began crying with her.

"It's good that you're here sir. Just one more push. Lucy screamed and arched her back.

Suddenly, there was another cry and Lucy stopped her screaming but her grip was still hard as steal.

"Congratulations! It's a boy." The doctor handed Lucy a bundle of blankets. Correction, a **crying** bundle of blankets.

"Ne Natsu… It's a boy…"

"Ne Lucy… CAN YOU LET GO OF MY HAND?!"

"Oh… sorry…" Lucy let out a sigh and quickly fell asleep.

Natsu took the baby from her arms and cradled it.

"Shhh… it's ok… don't wake up Mummy…" Natsu cooed. The baby soon stopped crying.

"LUCY!" Sting burst through the doors.

"SHHH! She's sleeping!" Natsu scolded.

"Oh. Sorr- Is that? Is that?" Tears filled his eyes.

"Yea… It is. Here." Natsu placed the baby into Sting's arms.

"She's… she's so kawaii…" He caressed the child's cheek.

"It's a he… it's a boy mate."

"Oh… right… Heh. I couldn't see the, you know, so I couldn't tell."

They laughed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to take the newborn. He needs to be washed and placed with the other babies in the nursery. What's his name?" The nurse asked.

"Um… I'm not sure." Natsu took the baby from Sting.

"His name's Ryuu. Lucy decided." Sting smiled.

"That's a wonderful name." Natsu gave her the baby. "Thanks. You'll be able to see Ryuu anytime you want. Both mother and son will stay in the hospital for 2 more days." The nurse bowed and then walked out.

 _Ryuu means dragon… Is that why Luce decided on that name?_

"Dang… That was tough." Natsu slouched into a chair.

"Thanks a lot… I couldn't have done anything without you."

* * *

 **~ Blurghhhh… Next time:**

" **I don't know… I was bored. Oh! And isn't your wedding in like 3 months? You gotten ready yet?"**

 **The dreaded wedding is coming up… Sting and Lucy's wedding… :( And… sadness…**


	20. Chapter 20

**YEA! Sorry I feel so tired that I'm hyped. Oh well! Also, this chapter should have me thanking all of you guys and stuff but I'm actually going to leave that to the last chapter, which is coming very soon. On with the story! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail~~**

* * *

(A/N This is 2 days after Lucy gave birth and she just came home from the hospital a few minutes ago.)

"Ahhhh~~ I feel so good! No weight on my belly and back! I can run freely and I can be normal again!" Lucy cuddled next to Sting.

"Yea but now that we have a child, it's going to be different. That also means less sleep." He sighed.

"Don't worry. Natsu, Erza, Wakana, Takeshi, Juvia, Levy, Lisanna and Mira said they'll come over and help out if we ever need it."

"That's goo-" Sting's phone rang. "Hello? Oh. Ok. I'll be there right away."

"What's the matter honey?"

"Work called. They said they need me. I swear they don't pay me enough… I'll see you later darling." Sting kissed her, got changed and walked out of the bedroom.

Standing up, Lucy walked over to the crib. She smiled and sat down next to it, taking out a pen and paper. She began writing. (A/N you'll find out later)

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Lucy folded the paper, placed it into an envelope, shoved it into the safe in her drawer and ran down the stairs to open the door.

"LUSHEEE!" Natsu tackled her.

"Hey Natsu… What are you doing here?"

"I don't know… I was bored. Oh! And isn't your wedding in like 3 months? You gotten ready yet?"

"Oh shit! I totally forgot! Come shopping with me!" Lucy pushed Natsu and closed the door.

"Dude… you do realise that Ryuu's still in there, right?"

"Ohhh… I knew I forgot something… I'm still not used to this parenting thing."

Natsu shook his head in disbelief.

~ Wedding Day ~

Throughout the day, it was emotional and fun at the same time. Natsu had to take care of Ryuu the whole day and he was one of the groomsmen too. He was happy for his friend, even though it hurt him to know she was going to spend the rest of her life with someone else.

Her dress was beautiful. It was obviously white but was lace, had long sleeves and was really long. (PM me for the photo of the dress, it's so pretty! Wait... actually... websites/links don't work on this site so just pm me your email and I'll send you the pic. Same with the dresses from their Prom)

After the ceremony, they all went to a restaurant for the reception. Gray, Jellal, Natsu and Gajeel left early to go set up for their performance. They were ready to make Lucy happy.

After a little bit of dancing and eating and having fun, Max walked up to the stage with his broom.

"Ok everybody! Now it's time for the bride and groom to cut the cake!"

Everyone clapped as music played in the background. Sting and Lucy held the knife and cut the large cake that had pink and yellow flowers on each of its three tiers. Everyone cheered.

"Ok! Now the first dance! You 2 will dance by yourself for the first song and then everyone else will join in for the second song. Now welcoming… FT Delinquents!"

The band walked onto the stage and smiled at each other. Lucy gasped and then began to tear up.

"These two songs are dedicated to the beautiful bride and groom. Congratulations guys and I hope you live a happy life together."

{Gray- Guitar, Gajeel- Drum, Jellal- Violin, Natsu- Vocals} [Natsu- Bold] (Beautiful in White by Westlife)

 **Not sure if you know this  
But when we first met  
I got so nervous I couldn't speak  
In that very moment  
I found the one and  
My life had found its missing piece**

 **So as long as I live I love you  
Will heaven hold you  
You look so beautiful in white  
And from now til my very last breath  
This day I'll cherish  
You look so beautiful in white  
Tonight**

 **What we have is timeless  
My love is endless  
And with this ring I  
Say to the world  
You're my every reason  
You're all that I believe in  
With all my heart I mean every word**

 **So as long as I live I love you  
Will heaven hold you  
You look so beautiful in white  
And from now til my very last breath  
This day I'll cherish  
You look so beautiful in white  
Tonight**

 **Oooh oh  
You look so beautiful in white**

 **So beautiful in white  
Tonight**

 **And if a daughter is what our future holds  
I hope she has your eyes  
Finds love like you and I did  
Yeah, and when she falls in love, we'll let her go  
I'll walk her down the aisle  
She'll look so beautiful in white**

 **You look so beautiful in white**

 **So as long as I live I love you  
Will have and hold you  
You look so beautiful in white  
And from now til my very last breath  
This day I'll cherish  
You look so beautiful in white  
Tonight**

 **You look so beautiful in white  
Tonight**

(A/N This is such a beautiful song… Maybe I'll have this song for my first dance… depends on my partner of course)

Lucy smiled at Natsu and mouthed: _Thank you_

"Ok! Now! Everyone come onto the dance floor!"

{Gray- Piano and Backup singer, Gajeel- Drums, Jellal- Violin, Natsu- Vocals} [Natsu- Bold] (Marry Me by Jason Derulo)

 **105 is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do**

 **And you know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
We'll forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough**

 **I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me**

 **How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?  
Baby I don't ever plan to find out  
The more I look, the more I find the reasons why  
You're the love of my life**

 **You know one of these days when I get my money right  
Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush  
But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough**

 **I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me**

 **And if I lost everything  
In my heart it means nothing  
'Cause I have you, girl I have you  
So get right down on bended knee  
Nothing else would ever be  
Better, better  
The day when I say**

 **I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me**

 **I'll say will you marry me  
I swear that I will mean it  
I'll say will you marry me**

 **Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Ooh whoa ooh oh  
Ooh whoa ooh oh**

 **Would you marry me baby**

 **105 is the number that comes to my head  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you  
Wake up every morning with you in my bed  
That's precisely what I plan to do**

(A/N Erza had the baby BTW)

Just before the wedding ended, Lucy announced that it was time for all the single ladies to go onto the dance floor to catch the bouquet. The song 'Single Ladies' by Beyoncé came on.

"Are you ready ladies?!" Lucy made note of where Erza and Levy were standing.

She turned around and threw it, knowing she was off by a lot. To everyone's surprise, Mira caught it.

"You're next to get married Mira-nee!" Lisanna exclaimed.

Everyone then began to shout shippings at her, giving her a taste of her own medicine.

"FAR OUT GUYS! YOU'RE ALL OFF BY A MILE! I'M GOING OUT WITH LAXUS!" Mira instantly put her hand to her mouth.

"WHAT?!"

Now Mira would never hear the end of it.

After the wedding was finished, Lucy approached Natsu.

"Ne Natsu… Thank you…" Lucy hugged him.

"For what?"

"Everything."

"Shouldn't you be going to your honey moon?" Natsu asked.

"Yea… I guess."

Sting walked over to the pair with a crying baby in his arms.

"Can someone please help me? I don't know what's wrong with Ryuu! He won't stop crying!"

"Here. He just needs the woman touch." Lucy cradled him in her arms but he still kept crying.

"Here, let me." Natsu held the baby and Ryuu instantly stopped crying. "There, there Ryuu. It's ok. Uncle's here." He kissed the babies forehead. "I'm taking care of Ryuu while you guys are on your honey moon right?"

The couple looked at each other and sighed.

* * *

 **The next one is set 10 years later and:**

" **Thank you everybody and goodnight! FT Delinquents out!" The band exclaimed together.**

 **Stay tuned for FT Delinquents last performance.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Heyyyyyy! The story… Is nearly… done! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I think the next chapter is the last one… So dang sad… Anyways, from here on out, it's set 10 years later… I know, that's ages but bear with me! And this chapter was supposed to be posted 2 days ago and it wasn't. I actually posted it but something happened and it didn't work! I went on today to post the last chapter and the site told me there was only 20 chapters! So I shall post the last chapter sometime today. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail and I'll probably never will… Does that make sense?**

* * *

~ 10 Years Later ~

"But Mama! I want to go see Uncle Natsu! Please!" Ryuu begged.

Lucy sighed. "I'm sorry Ryuu… but you can't. He's in Magnolia and we're in Crocus. And he has to go to work as well."

"But it's the weekend!" He whined.

 _This kid is just like Natsu…_

"Well… I'll see what I can do. For now, go have a shower and brush your teeth. Breakfast will be ready soon." She ruffled his blonde hair.

"Don't forget about cutting my hair today Mama."

"Oh yea… Don't worry honey." Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Ryuu! Can you go get that for me?"

"Yep!" The little boy was already running to the door. "Uncle Natsu! You're here!"

Lucy dropped the wooden spoon on the ground. She turned off the stove and ran into the hallway.

"Natsu…" Lucy hugged the pink-haired male.

"Hey Luce…"

"You live 2 hours away! What are you doing here?!"

"I came here to see you and Ryuu of course! Am I allowed to take this little rascal out today?" Natsu smiled.

"Yea. Of course. I've just got to give him a haircut first. Come in and have breakfast with us." Lucy dragged him into the kitchen.

"Natsu! My man! I still haven't repaid you after all these years!" Sting hugged him.

"You say that every time I see you. Don't worry about it."

They all sat down and began to eat. The phone rang and Lucy stood up to get it but her son beat her to it.

"Hello this is Ryuu Eucliffe speaking. Uncle Jellal! Yep! Just give me a second." Ryuu put the phone on the table. "Mama! Uncle Jellal wants to speak with you."

"Ok honey." She stood up and picked the phone off the table. "Jellal! Haven't heard from you in so long! How's your wife doing?"

" _Who Erza? She's doing wonderful. How's Ryuu doing?_ _ **My**_ _children are driving me insane!"_

"Hahaha. Ryuu is doing great. Why did you call?"

" _Well… I have news that will make your day."_

"Well tell me already!"

" _Is Natsu there?"_

"How did you know?"

" _I can tell that's his eating any day. Put the phone on loud speaker."_

"Sure." She pressed the button. "Fire away Jellal."

" _Natsu Dragneel. How's life treating you?"_

"Jellal! I've missed you man! It's been good. You?"

" _Great… Now listen up Lucy, Natsu. Gramps called me last night."_

"Gramps?!" The 2 exclaimed.

" _Yea… Gramps… It surprised me too. But what's even more surprising is he wants FT Delinquents to play one more time for the finals in Fiore Band Battles. Just as special guests and stuff like that. How does that sound Gajeel? Gray?"_

"You guys are there too?" Lucy smiled and loved how things never changed.

"Mama? What's FT Delinquents?" Ryuu asked.

"It was the band I was in… We were the best." Lucy almost burst out into tears.

"That's great! When do we get together for practise?" Natsu chuckled.

" _Just as eager as I remembered Salamander."_

" _How about next week? They're giving us a whole month like they used to." Jellal laughed._

"Gajeel! How's your little bookworm doing?" Lucy sighed.

" _Shrimp hasn't changed a bit… Besides from a massive belly. I hope we have a son… She's still short though, hasn't grown a bit."_

Lucy laughed as she heard a solid smack sound.

" _Lu-chan! I haven't spoken to you in so long!"_ Levy wailed.

"Levy-chan… We spoke on the phone last night, silly…"

"This seems like a good opportunity to get back together with your friends darling." Sting nodded.

"I guess it's settled then. We'll meet you guys in Music Room 22. I'll see you then." They said their good-byes and Lucy hung up the phone. She sighed contently.

"What's the matter, Mama?"

"I just miss the old times…" Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Luce. Don't worry about it. You were always the cry baby. And thanks for the breakfast. I'll do the dishes." Natsu packed up everything and began washing the dishes.

"Ok! I'm off to work! Love you Ryuu, Lucy." Sting kissed their foreheads and waved goodbye to Natsu.

Lucy walked up the stairs with Ryuu to cut his hair. Ryuu sat on a small chair in the bathroom while Lucy sat on a higher chair.

Cutting his blonde hair, she got to the back of his neck and nearly dropped the scissors. There was a small tuft of pink hair. She usually asked Mira to cut Ryuu's hair so she had never noticed it before. Lucy bit her lip and cut the salmon bit, making sure the blonde hair was long enough to cover it.

 _He has Natsu and his personality… And now his hair…_

"Ryuu! Are you ready to go?" Natsu called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Is it finished Mama?"

Lucy nodded. "Now go get changed."

Natsu walked up the stairs and stopped at the doorway, frowning at Lucy.

"I'm ready to go Uncle!" Ryuu exclaimed, snapping Natsu out of his daze.

"Oh! Um… Yea… Let's go, see you later Luce!"

"See ya…"

* * *

"Hello everybody! The golden oldies are back!" Natsu shouted into the microphone.

 _This feels so nostalgic… being back in this atmosphere…_ Everybody thought.

"First up, we would just like to say, good luck and congratulations to the 2 bands that will be battling it out tonight. You guys rock! Now without further ado, welcome Natsu Dragneel!" Lucy introduced. Sting and Ryuu cheered from the audience.

"Hey everyone! It's good to be back one last time. Now take it away guys!"

 _This one's for you Ryuu…_

(A/N The chorus to this song is perfect for Natsu to be singing to Ryuu!)

{Lucy- Violin, Gray- Bass and Backup Singer, Gajeel- Lead Guitarist, Jellal- Drums, Natsu- Vocals} [Natsu- Bold] (Iris by Goo Goo Dolls)

 **And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now**

 **And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight**

 **And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

 **And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**

 **And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

 **And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

 **And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

 **I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am**

"Peace out guys! I'll be back later!" Natsu laughed. "Now it's time for Gajeel to show his stuff!"

"Hey… I've sung this song already on this stage but one last time ain't gonna hurt." Gajeel smiled at his sister and his wife.

{Lucy- Guitar, Gray- Bass and Backup Singer, Gajeel- Vocals, Jellal- Drums, Natsu-Lead Guitar} [Gajeel- Bold] (Tears Don't Fall by Bullet for my Valentine)

 **Let's go**

 **With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping  
The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading  
Would she hear me if I called her name?  
Would she hold me if she knew my shame?**

 **There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make things better?**

 **Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home**

 **The moments die, I hear no screaming  
The visions left inside me are slowly fading  
Would she hear me if I called her name?  
Would she hold me if she knew my shame?**

 **There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make things better?**

 **Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home**

 **Ow yeah**

 **This battered room I've seen before  
The broken bones they heal no more, no more  
With my last breath I'm choking  
Will this ever end? I'm hoping  
My world is over one more time**

 **Would she hear me if I called her name?  
Would she hold me if she knew my shame?**

 **There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk is in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make things better?**

 **Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come**

 **Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
Her conscious calls, the guilty to come home**

"Natsu is back guys!" He jumped around on the stage. "Now let's go!"

{Lucy- Violin, Gray- Bass and Backup Singer, Gajeel- Guitar, Jellal- Drums, Natsu- Vocals} [Natsu- Bold] (On My Own by Ashes Remain)

 **There's gotta be another way out  
I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt.  
I've tried forever getting out on my own  
Every time I do this my way  
I get caught in the lies of the enemy.  
I lay my troubles down  
I'm ready for you now.**

 **Bring me out  
Come and find me in the dark now  
Everyday by myself I'm breaking down,  
I don't wanna fight alone anymore.  
Bring me out  
From the prison of my own pride  
My God, I need a hope I can't deny.  
In the end I'm realizing  
I was never meant to fight on my own.**

 **Every little thing that I've known is everything I need to let go  
Your so much bigger than the world I have made  
So I surrender my soul, I'm reaching out for your hope.  
I lay my weapons down  
I'm ready for you now.**

 **Bring me out  
Come and find me in the dark now  
Everyday by myself I'm breaking down,  
I don't wanna fight alone anymore.  
Bring me out  
From the prison of my own pride  
My God, I need a hope I can't deny.  
In the end I'm realizing  
I was never meant to fight on my own.**

 **I don't wanna be incomplete  
I remember what you said to me  
I don't have to fight alone.**

 **Bring me out  
Come and find me in the dark now  
Everyday by myself I'm breaking down,  
I don't wanna fight alone anymore.  
Bring me out  
From the prison of my own pride  
My God, I need a hope I can't deny.  
In the end I'm realizing  
I was never meant to fight on my own.**

"Now welcoming Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Woo! It's so crazy being out here after 10 years… Things never change! Hope you enjoy!"

{Lucy- Vocals, Gray- Bass, Gajeel- Guitar, Jellal- Drums, Natsu- Violin and Background Singer} [Lucy- Italics] (Thousand Years by Christina Perri)

 _(Verse 1)  
Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

 _(Chorus)  
I have died every day  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

 _(Verse 2)  
Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _(Chorus)  
I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

 _And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

 _One step closer  
One step closer_

 _(Chorus)  
I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

 _And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_

"And for our last song, Natsu Dragneel will be performing a Korean song translated into English."

"I'm back again! And I guess Lucy said it all! Take it away guys, for the last time." Natsu nodded and smiled at his mates.

{Lucy- Piano, Gray- Bass and Backup Singer, Gajeel- Guitar, Jellal- Drums, Natsu- Vocals} [Natsu- Bold] (Wedding Dress by Taeyang) (A/N It's a good song and quite depressing… I guess you could say that I based this fanfic on this song.)

 **Some say it ain't over till it's over  
But I guess it's really over now  
There's something I gotta say before I let you go  
Listen...**

 **Can't believe what's goin' on  
Gotta keep my cool, be calm  
When I heard you and he was screamin' out of control  
All I can think about is "No, no, no... he won't  
hurt the one I've cared for so long, long... Hell, no."  
I know we're done, and now it's none of my concern but how  
can two be windin' out from only weeks in goin' out  
Just makes me feel that what we had was real  
Could it be or is it too late? (Oh, oh baby)**

 *****chorus  
Baby!  
Listen to your heart, won't let you down  
Cause you should be my Lady!  
Now that we're apart love will show how  
Life carries on...**

 **I've never felt so strong  
Life can lead us to a happiness never ending  
If we just know that we belong to each other  
Never worry, grow as we go  
See you in your wedding dress  
I can see you in your wedding dress  
I see you walking down in your ... (wedding dress)  
I can see you in your wedding dress (Oh, yea~)**

 **I was never perfect no  
But I'd never let it go to a point I'm ragin', throwin' making you uncomfortable  
What he didn't, did to you was unacceptable  
You claimed everything was okay. That's impossible  
Just know I'm here for you  
All clear for you from night to sun  
God, I've been near to you, the feel of you gives me a rush  
It makes me feel that what we have is real  
It could never be too late oh yeah yeah**

 *****chorus  
Baby!  
Listen to your heart, won't let you down  
Cause you should be my Lady!  
Now that we're apart love will show how  
Life carries on...**

 **I've never felt so strong  
Life can lead us to a happiness never ending  
If we just know that we belong to each other  
Never worry, grow as we go  
See you in your wedding dress  
I can see you in your wedding dress  
I see you walking down in your ... (wedding dress)  
I can see you in your wedding dress (Oh, yea~)**

 **Baby girl you won't regret  
Come along just take my hand  
Let's start this journey livin' life so beautiful  
This happy hope that we spread, love and see  
It goes deeper so deep from my heart (Whoa oh oh oh oh)**

 **I've never felt so strong  
Life can lead us to a happiness never ending  
If we just know that we belong to each other  
Never worry, grow as we go  
See you in your wedding dress  
I can see you in your wedding dress  
Never let go... never let go  
oh yeah**

"Thank you everybody and goodnight! FT Delinquents out!" The band exclaimed together.

 _Dang… I'll miss these days…_

* * *

 **Ok! The last chapter is next up!**

" **Natsu… If I don't make it… Thank you for everything… I… I love you… rememb-" Her hand dropped from his face.**

 **Well shit is going down next chapter… Hella sad if I say so myself. I've planned this from the beginning… I actually wrote the last chapter first because I knew what I wanted. Anyways, see ya next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yo yo! I shouldn't be happy… This is the last chapter… So… sad! Waaaaaaaaa! Sorry I'm being dramatic. But it's sad that this is the last chapter! Thank you for everyone who has stuck by my side the whole way and put up with my retardness and typos. And don't worry, I won't get sentimental, but all I wanted to say is thank you and I hope you liked my story! And sorry that it's hella depressing or that you didn't like it…**

 **Special thanks to all the people who have read this and especially these peeps:**

 **Shiranai Atsune**

 **lulu47527**

 **Codevivi**

 **Lenaar**

 **XxyoshixanimexX (omg… I'm so sorry! I never knew that there was an 'x' in the middle of your name! After all this time… Sorry! Thanks for always revewing though!)**

 **Hime Jigoku**

 **fairylover101**

 **nico2883**

 **Hurricanel**

 **flamefairyx777**

 **Sabertooth7**

 **advanceshipping4ever**

 **MissShadow101449**

 **jgcatache1**

 **yaniel2900**

 **contrarymofo**

 **BlizzardPhoenix222**

 **angela . deweese2**

 **Maricruz-Dragneel**

 **The Last Fairy**

 **KatoRiChan**

 **TitanFanLove101 (You requested the pictures right? Check your private messages!)**

 **hananodoku**

 **cakeisbest**

 **xFairyTailLucyx**

 **WritingXxRomanticsXx**

 **winter snow14**

 **Nalu4ever0806**

 **violet tsubaki**

 **fierylion**

 **elyse . afsana**

 **zaphod Scotsman**

 **MOD Game Master**

 **Courtney The Fangirl**

 **pika . cutie93**

 **Extalia**

 **indayia . foster**

 **GoldenLucy**

 **MegatheChaosDragonSlayer**

 **Dragon's Touch**

 **ilft . natsu**

 **Fairykitten56**

 **Lady Anime Cat**

 **ObscurityDays**

 **Lucy Goddess**

 **I'm sorry if I misspelled your username, or left you out! And also thank you to all those who haven't said yet! (As in the peeps who just read the story)**

 **For the last time in this fanfic… Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- After 20 or so chapters of me saying this, I don't own Fairy Tail and all the rights and credit go to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

~ This is around 2 months later ~

"Ok! Bye Sting! Bye Ryuu!" Lucy called out from the front door.

"Where are you going honey?" Sting asked.

"I told you last night! I'm going to Magnolia, to visit the boys and then we're going to see Gramps in the hospital."

"Oh right… yea. Take care." Sting kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Bye Mama!"

Lucy waved and closed the door. _Now I can jam out and blast the stereos for 2 hours!_

She hopped into her car and played her music full volume as she drove off.

~ 3 Hours Later ~

"Where's Luce? She should be here by now!" Natsu whined.

"She has always been one to be late though…" Jellal shrugged.

"But not this late." Gray looked at his watch for the fiftieth time.

"It's been an hour already. Maybe Bunny-Girl forgot to meet us here. She's probably already there. Plus, I'm too lazy to wait any longer." Gajeel stood up and grabbed his keys to his car.

"Yea… Maybe you're right. Let's get going." They all nodded and headed out.

As they parked in the hospital's carpark, many ambulances with their sirens bleeping (A/N is that the right word?) passed them.

"Wow… They're busy today."

"That's not a good thing." Gray shook his head.

They walked through the automatic doors and waited for Jellal to finish talking to the receptionist, asking where Makarov was.

"He's on the 8th floor, room 14."

The group arrived in the room and spoke with the old and sick man, laughed and had fun. Lucy still hadn't arrived yet and the boys came to the conclusion that something had come up and she couldn't make it. After 3 hours, Natsu went outside to find a vending machine.

"Hey… uh do you guys have a vending machine here?" Natsu asked a nurse.

"Oh of course. Just head down that hallway and turn left, you should find it next to a doctor's desk." The nurse bowed as Natsu thanked her.

He headed off, following the directions given to him. Natsu then overheard a few nurses as he walked past.

"So who was it? Such a tragedy don't you think?"

"Hm… Definitely. The doctor said she might not make it. I checked through her purse to get some ID and her name was Lucy Heartifilia, well that's her maiden name. It's actually Lucy Eucliffe… Poor thing really…" The nurses shook their heads.

"Heartifilia? Eucliffe? Sounds familiar…"

Natsu stopped in his tracks. He ran in front of the women and stopped them.

"Where is she?!" He demanded.

"Sir! Please quiet down! You are in a hospital!"

"Who are you looking for?"

"Lucy! Lucy Heartfilia! I heard you talking… Where can I find her?"

"Lucy Eucliffe you mean? She's in room 21, down there. She just came out of surgery and you might be too late." The nurse put her hand on his shoulder.

"No… No way! Can you please go into room 14 and tell the men in there the same thing? Thanks!" Natsu ran off, his eyes searching for the number 21.

He was running so fast he almost missed it. Falling over, Natsu quickly got up and burst into the room. There, a sleeping figure lay.

"Lucy! Lucy… Oh God… Please tell me you're ok…" Natsu sat next to her and held her hands in his.

His friends soon filled the room, worried expressions plastered on their faces.

"Natsu… What… What happened…?" Lucy slurred before opening her eyes.

"Oh my God! Lucy!" Natsu dropped his head and sighed in relief.

Jellal reached to the end of the bed and grabbed the clipboard.

"It says she was in a car accident, severely injured and to put it in simpler words, a piece of metal stuck into your stomach and you barely lived. You also had major brain damage/injuries from the impact." Jellal almost let the clipboard slip out of his hands.

"Yea? I could've sworn that the lights were green. Maybe the person that hit me ran a red light." Lucy winced.

"Yea… Now get some rest… I'll go call Sting." Natsu got up.

"Don't worry, I called him when we ran here. He's on his way but he's still in Crocus." Gray explained.

"Oh great… He's going to be… worried…" The blonde began coughing hysterically, clutching her stomach. She squeezed her eyes shut, clearly in pain. "Oh my God… My head…"

"Lucy! What's the matter?"

"My head hurts so much… Everything is blurry and I could've sworn I saw dragons just now." Lucy squinted her eyes.

Jellal ran to the head of the bed and pushed the emergency red button, telling the nurses and doctors that they needed assistance.

"Maybe it's the drugs they put her on." Gray suggested.

"But then why would she have such a big headache?"

"Side effects?" They tried to find a reasonable answer, anything.

"Natsu…" Lucy puffed.

"Yea?"

"In my 3rd drawer, there's a safe. The code is our music room when we were teenagers and then the age I met you… I need… I need you to get the envelope out of it… And give it to Ryuu in 2 years… when he's 12…" Lucy could feel her eyes begin to droop and the life draining from her. "My head hurts so badly… Where did you go Natsu?" Her voice sounded weak and her eyes were blank.

Nurses and doctors burst into the room, telling everyone to get out.

"Lucy! I'm right here!"

"Natsu… I can't believe Ryuu's going to go through what I went through… without a mother I mean… Ne Natsu? If I don't make it… Thank you for everything… I… I love you… rememb-" Her hand dropped from his face.

There was a loud and long beep, the machine showing a long green line. Her body became limp. The doctor lifted up the sheet and blood coated it.

"She's bleeding from where we stitched up and the brain injuries are worse than we first thought. There's major internal brain damage." The doctor exclaimed.

Natsu began to feel his heart beat race as thoughts spun around his head.

"Get him out!" The doctor shouted to the nurses.

"Please sir, you need to leave."

"No… NO! NO! LUCY! WAKE UP! LUCY!"

"Natsu!"

His friends held him back and literally dragged him out of the room.

"LUCY!"

"Get the defibrillator ready!"

"1! 2! 3!" There was a strange zapping noise afterwards.

Once the guys had managed to get Natsu out, they chucked him on one of the waiting room chairs and sat down next to him.

"She… loved me… and now… I don't even know if I'll hear her voice again…" Natsu broke down into tears.

None of his friends knew what to do. They all just sat there, motionless.

2 hours later, Sting arrived and the operation still hadn't finished. Erza, Levy and the crew (the members from the other band) arrived as well.

"How's Lucy?!" Sting exclaimed upon seeing their solemn faces.

"Uncle?" Ryuu looked at Natsu expectantly.

"We don't know yet… She was awake after her operation and then she started bleeding and she went back into surgery…They said her brain damage was worse than they first thought." Jellal skipped the fact that she her heart stopped beating somewhere in the middle of all that.

"So Mama will be ok for now?"

"Hopefully…"

Levy burst into tears, falling into her husband's arms. (A/N that would be Gajeel… Hehe)

They all sat down in the seats, Ryuu sitting on Natsu's lap. He played with the child's hair, suddenly, noticing the pink hair that was starting to show. His shoulders slouched down.

Suddenly, the door to her room opened up.

"Is she ok?!" They all asked.

The doctor shook his head. "It just depends on how you take it."

"What do you mean?" Wakana asked.

"She's stable-"

"YES!" They all cheered.

"Go on doctor." Erza nodded.

"But Lucy is… in simpler terms, brain dead and she's on life support. Her life support will be turned off but it's your choice to decide when. She might never wake up."

Everyone either had their hands to their mouth or let their jaw drop.

"No… no… NO! NO!" Natsu cried as he backed up a few steps.

"Natsu! It's going to be ok! Calm down!" Levy couldn't even believe herself.

"No! It's not!"

"She'll wake up! Don't worry… She's a fighter." Wakana smiled.

"No… She told me… Lucy told me to pull the plug if she was ever in this situation… She put her life in my hands…" Natsu looked down at his trembling hands.

~ 9 years ago ~

"Natsu… Did you hear about what happened to Wakaba?" Lucy asked.

"No… I didn't."

"He got into an accident and he was on life support. He didn't wake up for a whole month and Macao was forced to pull the plug… To kill his best friend."

"Wow… That's horrible."

"Natsu… If I was ever… if I was ever in that situation, could you turn my life support off?"

"What?! What got you thinking about that?!" Natsu's eyes went wide.

"It's just that life's so short so anything can happen."

"But…but why me? What about Sting?"

"You're my best friend."

"But why don't you want us to wait for you to wake up? What if you woke up?" Natsu shook her.

"I wouldn't want you to go through all that pain, waiting for me to wake up. It would either take ages or never! But that doesn't matter! I'm just taking precautions just in case it does happen! Now let's eat!" Lucy laughed.

~ End ~

"When did she tell you this?" Sting asked.

"Around a decade ago… We were talking about Wakaba and Macao and she said if she was ever in that situation that she wanted me to do the same…"

"But… What if she **does** wake up?"

"I don't know…"

Ryuu went inside the room and lay down next to Lucy on the bed.

"Mama… Please wake up…" He begged.

"What… what do we do?" Takeshi never felt this helpless before, having someone's life in her hands.

Natsu put his head into his hands and had a mental battle.

"How about we wait for a week and if she doesn't wake up… we'll worry about it then." Sting suggested. He didn't want to think about 'then'.

"That sounds like a good idea. Now let's get something to eat. Come on Ryuu." Gray picked up the child and walked out. "Are you coming Natsu?"

The pink-haired male shook his head. "I'm… I'm going to stay here for a bit."

They all walked out, Sting praying to God that his wife will wake up. Natsu stood up and walked into the room, closing his eyes and thinking about the old times. Letting his tears fall, Natsu sat down in the chair next to the bed. He held her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Lucy… Please wake up. I don't want to have to do it…" His bottom lip quivered as he sobbed. "I don't want to lose you forever…"

A week rolled past slowly and painfully and Lucy still hadn't woken up. Natsu stayed in the hospital with her the whole time, sleeping there, eating there and crying there.

"Today's the day…" Natsu murmured when he noticed that his friends were behind him.

"Let's wait until midnight…" Sting hugged the crying Ryuu.

No one knew what to do. There was no chance. Suddenly, the doctor walked in.

"Hi… How are you guys going?" He sympathetically asked. No one answered. "Don't worry everyone… It'll be alright…"

"But what if she doesn't wake up?" Everyone broke down at that question.

"Then Lucy would've passed away peacefully and with all her friends by her side." The doctor smiled at them softly and left the room.

As the clock struck midnight, everyone held in their cries.

"Who's… who-" Levy couldn't finish her sentence.

"Natsu. Natsu will do it." Sting sternly said even though he was crying.

One by one, everyone said their goodbyes and shed their tears. Sting and Ryuu kissed Lucy and said their farewells and left Natsu alone.

"Luce… I… I don't know how I'll be able to live without you. How will I be happy? How will I know you are safe and happy yourself?" Natsu rubbed circles on the back of her hand as he felt tears begin to fall again. "I love you too Lucy… Thank you for everything you've done for me. I love you so much! Have fun and don't worry about Ryuu… I'll watch over him… Say hi to Wendy for me. Take care and I'll see you on the other side… I love you Lucy." Natsu kissed her forehead. Crying, he walked out and nodded to the doctor. "I think it's time…" Looking back into the room, Natsu fell to his knees and wept.

The doctor nodded, placing a hand on Natsu's shoulder. He walked into the room, Natsu trudging behind, looking at the alive Lucy for the last time.

~ Later on ~

Every night from then on, Natsu cried himself to sleep. Every day he would watch the recordings from the Fiore Band Battles and watch their performances, crying and feeling more and more miserable.

Natsu didn't come out of his house for 2 weeks, telling his boss that he was sick. None of his friends asked about him or checked up on him. They knew that it would only make Natsu break down into tears. The last time Natsu felt like this was when Wendy had passed, and that was over 10 years ago.

Sting was the same. Ryuu took time off of school and Sting with work. Sting knew he had to be strong for his son so he always acted happy and tried cheering up the solemn boy. It was no use though.

~ A Few Months Later ~

" _Natsu! Natsu!" The blonde shouted from afar._

" _Hey Luce – oof!" Lucy tackled him._

" _I've got something exciting to tell you!"_

" _Uh huh… can you please get off me first? You're so fat Luce…" Natsu chuckled._

" _Oh sorry… it's not my fault my best friend always goes eating every 5 minutes and takes me along." She still sat on top of him._

" _So, what was that exciting news you wanted to tell me?"_

" _I'm happy. I'm happy where I am now and I'm having fun. Thank you for all that you've done for me and no need to grieve any longer you sad sack! Don't be so depressed! Smile for me and get out there and have some fun! I'll be watching over you Natsu. Oh! Wendy says hi. She misses you dearly and still worries about you. And one more thing, don't forget about my favour… ok?" Lucy giggled. "I love you and I'll will always be with you… In here." The female pointed to her heart and smiled, tears falling from her eyes._

Natsu sat up in his bed, breathing heavily. _A… a dream?_

He wiped the sweat from his forehead and stood up, walking to his window. Natsu opened the glass and looked at the stars in the night sky, remembering how much she loved to stare at them for hours.

"It's good to know that you're happy Luce. I miss you so much… Don't worry about me anymore, thanks for the boost of happiness. It was good to hear your voice again." Natsu smiled as he noticed the brightest star in the sky was right above him. "Don't worry Luce, I can feel you with me." He sadly smiled.

~ The next day ~

"Ryuu… Come on, eat your breakfast." Sting urged.

"I don't feel like it."

He sighed. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Can you please get it honey?"

"Whatever…" Ryuu stood up and trudged to the door. When he opened it, his eyes widened. "Uncle!" The blonde haired boy hugged him.

"Ryuu… Hey!" Ryuu smiled for the first time in weeks.

"Natsu… thank God you're here. Come and eat breakfast with us."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a hassle."

"Come on Uncle! Sit down with us!" Ryuu dragged him to the breakfast table.

After breakfast, they talked about… I don't know… life? Then they decided to play video games. Ryuu, Sting and Natsu all felt happier and lighter being around other people.

"Um… Could you tell me where your bathroom is? I always seem to forget…" Natsu asked as he stood up, leaving his controller on the ground.

"Yea… Upstairs, down the hallway and the 2nd door on the right- GO! GO! GO!" Sting exclaimed at the TV.

"Ok thanks."

Natsu cautiously walked up the stairs and looked around, searching for Lucy and Sting's bedroom. Opening a door, he noticed pictures around the room and a queen sized bed in the middle. Natsu walked in and found the drawer. He opened the 3rd one and there was a safe like Lucy had said. It asked for 4 numbers.

"Our Music Room… 22…" Natsu typed in 22. "Now the age I met her… 13" He then typed in the 2 numbers. There was a click and Natsu opened it. Inside was an envelope with her beautiful writing on the front. Grabbing it, Natsu then returned everything back to normal and shoved the paper into his pocket. He ran down the stairs and smiled at the males.

"Took you long enough! What were you doing? Taking a dump?" Sting laughed.

"Uh… yea." Natsu nervously laughed.

"NO! NO!" Ryuu wailed. "I died… Dammit! Papa!"

They all laughed.

 _You don't need to worry about them Luce, they'll be fine…_

~ 2 years later ~

Ryuu sat on his bed, touching the photo in his hands. A photo of Lucy. A photo of his mother.

"Hey Mama… How are you? It's my 12th birthday remember? I miss you Mama… I hope you're happy where you are." The young boy smiled at the photo as tears pooled in his eyes.

"Ryuu… Happy Birthday little man." Natsu smiled from the door.

"Uncle…" He quickly wiped his tears.

"It's ok to cry. Here, this was left for you by your mother. Open it and read it." Natsu handed him an envelope.

"From Mama?" Ryuu breathed in and out deeply. The front read: _For my dear Ryuu_

He opened it.

 _Dear Ryuu,_

 _I'm watching you sleep in your crib while I'm writing this. (No matter how creepy that sounds) You're so cute, you know that? If you're reading this, then that should mean that you're 12 now. Happy Birthday darling. The only reason I'm writing to you instead of actually telling you in person is most likely because I'll break down in front of you. That's not something I want you to see._

 _Before I tell you the purpose of this letter, always know that I love you. Your father and I kept this from you for your own good so please don't feel angry with us. We wanted to tell you that Sting isn't your real father. You are not Ryuu Eucliffe. You are Ryuu Dragneel. You're real father is Natsu. I was in a relationship with Sting and I spent a night with Natsu even though I knew it was a bad idea. Before I knew it, Sting asked me to marry him and I was pregnant with you. It's funny how one mistake could make life confusing and frustrating._

 _I'm sorry I never told you and hid it from you for all these 12 years. I truly am. But it was for your own good. Now you know everything, hopefully nothing will change and life will carry on. Natsu has always looked out for you, even when you hadn't been born yet. He was the first face you saw when you were born. He was there holding my hand._

 _Now Ryuu, just remember that I will always love you and I will always be there for you. You will always continue to surprise me and put a smile on my face... Just like your father._

 _Love,_

 _Your mother Lucy Dragneel_

(A/N Lucy was supposed to give Ryuu this letter herself, but you know, she's not here.)

Ryuu burst into tears.

"Ryuu…? Are you ok?" Natsu asked as he didn't know what the letter was about.

The boy turned around. "P-P-Papa?"

Natsu nodded and smiled. _Don't worry Luce… I'll take good care of him. I promise._

* * *

 **Well… That's that. It's a wrap on this story! I hope you guys liked it! It was sad but I think it ends on a happy note. Kind of bitter sweet. Now don't go asking about Sting ok? Sting will still be the father but since Ryuu knows the truth, that's all. He just knows the truth and nothing will change besides the fact Natsu will be visiting more and possibly spending more 'father' and son time. I don't know why, but I love it how in the end I tied it together with the 'I promise' as promises were always made throughout the fanfic… I just really like it. And like I said, it's bitter sweet so it's not sad or happy. And I'm sorry for making you guys cry...**

 **Now I would like to thank all of you guys for always being here to read my fanfic! Even if most of you live across the world. Anyone that read my story made me happy and smile, anyways, enjoy yourselves and treasure the life and friends you have.**

 **Love you and Timothynvb out!**


	23. Please help me out!

Hey guys! So I've recently uploaded this story into a writing contest. I would just like to ask for you guys' help to support my story and vote for it. It's in a website that goes by the name inkitt. Just type in [slash] fandom into the search bar and then search for 'Lucy's Split Decision' and vote for my story. While you're there, you can vote for other stories and maybe even put in your own. Thank you so much for your help and support! I know there is a lot of you out there that has read my story so please help! The deadline in the 21st of October. I would just like to thank 'annlolly' for telling me about this great opportunity. If you ARE able to go check it out and vote for my story, a big warm thanks goes your way.

And as for this account, I'm working on a story at the moment so it's going to be a little longer till another one of my stories pop out. As always, thank you and Timothynvb out!


End file.
